Young Love
by Kuki and Kimi
Summary: Tommy, Phil, Lil and Kimi are all starting their Sophomore years, with Chuckie going into 11th grade, Angelica and Susie in 12th, and Dil becoming a freshman. New relationships form, and some of the former Rugrats don't even acknowledge each other anymore. PK, TL, CA. Don't like my pairings? Don't read. IDGAF. Rated for brief sex, drugs and cursing.
1. First Day

**Hello! I am PhilAndKimiFTW, and this is my first Fanfic. This fic will contain a lot of Phil/Kimi, Tommy/Lil and Chuckie/Angelica. I'm sorry if you don't like my pairings, but...Oh well! Just don't read it, then. I really hope you enjoy my fic! Please review.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own RUGRATS/All Grown Up or the characters.**

**Angelica, Susie: 17 (Seniors) **

**Chuckie: 16 (Junior)**

**Tommy, Phil, Lil, Kimi: 15 (Sophomores)**

**Dil: 14 (Freshman)**

**Phil's P.O.V.**

_And we might have started singing just a little soon _

_We're throwing stones in a glass room_

_Woah, we're so miserable and stunning _

_Woah, love songs so genuinely cunning, woah_

I quickly slam my hand against my alarm clock, causing the music to stop from blasting.

I drag myself out of bed, and walk into the bathroom to take a shower. After my shower's done, I begin to dress myself with a black Sex Pistols shirt, and a white longsleeved tee shirt underneath. I also put on a pair of faded blue jeans, and sport a pair of dark blue Converse. I begin to fix my hair, from as messy as possible, to just messy enough. I look at myself in the mirror, and smirk. Yeah. I'm hot.

I go downstairs, to find Lil, and mum and dad. I see my parents wave me over to eat.

Lil's wearing a short pink skirt, which matchs the streak that she has in her hair, which is down, straightened, and reaches her chest. She also has on a pair of white high heels, and a white tank top. She's wearing a lot of pink and gold jewlery, from necklaces, to bracelets. She's extremely girly, but next to where she's sitting, I can see her bag, which holds her cleats, jersey, shorts, and new soccer ball.

Dad stops eating to ask Lil and I with a smile, "Are you two excited about your first day of being sophmores?"

Lil and I exchange a quick glance, and turn back to face our dad.

"Yeah, thrilled." I exclaim, sarcastically.

Lil's phone starts to vibrate. She checks her phone.

She lookes back at me, and says, "Phil, Chuckie's here to drive us."

"Ok." I mumble under my breath.

We say our goodbyes to our parents, grab our books, and run out the door. We then saw Chuckie leaning next to a new, silver Mazda 3.

"Woah! When did you get _that_, Chuck?" Lil says through her amazment.

Chuckie smiles, and says, "Yesterday. It was a present from my parents for the new school year, not to mention my perfect attendance last year."

I roll my eyes, and hop in the car. Chuckie's driving, and Tommy's sitting in the passanger's seat.

"Where's Kimi?" I ask Chuckie.

"At home. She needed extra time to get ready. She said that she had to look "perfect" for today." Chuckie answers, while rolling his eyes. "We have to go pick her up now."

Chuckie pulls into his driveway and speaks. "I'll be right back with Kimi. I have to pee."

"Too much information!" Lil and I exclaim in unison. Chuckie just shrugs, and walks into his house.

"So...you guys excited?" Tommy asks nervously.

Lil answers, "Excited? No. Nervous? Yes."

"Same here. What about you Phil?"

I don't even hear him.

"Umm.. Phil?" Tommy tries to get my attention, again. Nothing.

I'm staring at Chuckie's front door, where Kimi is standing. She's wearing a ruffled black skirt, that reaches the middle of her thigh, and a pair of black pumps, with big red bows on each side. On top, she's wearing a red crop top, where the sleeves only meet her elbow, and a black tank top underneath. Her purple hair, that normally reaches right above her belly button, is fixed in a big, messy bun, with her side bangs covering her left eye. In her hair bun, are two red chopsticks. She accessorizes her outfit with a red and black chunky bracelet. She looks stunning.

"Hellooo? Phil?" Tommy continues. Finally, he gets fed up with me, and honks Chuckie's horn, which startles me, Chuckie _and_ Kimi, causing her to drop her purse.

"What the hell was that?!" Chuckie and I yell in unison.

Tommy shrugs, and continues by saying, "Phil, what were you staring at?"

"Nothing." I leave it at that, and look back towards Chuckie's front door. Kimi isn't there. Then, I hear a knock on my window.

"Hey!" Kimi sings with a huge smile.

"Uh, hi." I say nervously, with a half-smile.

Kimi then looks at Chuckie, and with a slightly annoyed tone, says, "Thanks for honking your horn, douchebag! I spilt my purse!"

"It wasn't me, Kimi! It was Tommy!" He whins in his defense. Kimi looks at Tommy.

"I have no idea what he's talking about." Tommy says, and then looks out his window.

When we get to school, we all begin exchanging schedules, excluding Chuckie.

"Phil! We have Science, Maths, World History, Art, _and_ lunch together!" Kimi squels, with a smile even bigger then before.

I respond with, "Awesome! And Tommy, you have lunch with us, and workshop with me."

Tommy gives me a worried look. "Oh great. I get to have workshop with _you?_ That doesn't sound like a good plan."

Lil and Kimi giggle, while I roll my eyes.

Lil and Kimi end up having homeroom and gym together, and lunch with Tommy and I.

**Okay, so that was chapter one! Please review, and all critism is taken into consideration. If there are any spelling or grammar mistakes, please tell me, because that's annoying. **

**Also, the song used, which was playing on Phil's alarm clock, was The Carpal Tunnel Of Love by Fall Out Boy. Great song, great band. Check it out.**


	2. Schedules

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own RUGRATS/All Grown Up or the characters.**

**Angelica, Susie: 17 (Seniors) **

**Chuckie: 16 (Junior)**

**Tommy, Phil, Lil, Kimi: 15 (Sophmores)**

**Dil: 14 (Freshman)**

Whilst the gang is going over their schedules, Lil notices that Tommy keeps having girls staring at him. But why wouldn't he? He is hot. He's wearing a pair of basketball sneakers, and a New York Knicks tee shirt. He's also wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, and a watch on his left wrist. His purple hair is spiked up, and he looks fantastic. As usual.

Lil has always had a crush on Tommy, and Kimi always tells her to ask him out, because she says that she is 99% sure that he feels the same way about Lil, but she is just too nervous.

"Hey Lil! We have Science together." Tommy smiles at Lil, while she blushes slightly.

"That's awesome." She says, smiling.

"We have to get to homeroom now. Bye Tommy." Lil continues. "Phil."

Tommy gives her a warm smile. "Bye Lil. Bye Kimi."

Kimi laughes. "Yeah, bye Tommy! Bye ugly!"

Phil gives her a sarcastic laugh. "Ha-ha. We'll see you guys later."

"Okay, bye!" The two girls say together.

Lil and Kimi are now in homeroom, and almost every guy's checking Kimi out, which Lil notices.

"Looks like you have a fan club." Lil giggles.

Kimi respondes. "I wanna look good, but all of this attention can get a bit annoyi-"

"Hey beautiful." A really cute guy says, while interrupting Kimi's statement. "How are you?"

Kimi looks at him with an expression of disgust. He has deep blue eyes, and spiked up sandy blonde hair. He's tall, and fit. He's dressed in black jeans, and is wearing a white tee shirt, covered with a baggy Green Day hoodie. He looks good. What _most_ girls would like in a guy. She answers with an annoyed tone."Fine, thanks. Ever heard of manners? Me and my friend, Lil, were talking."

He looks surprised, and so does Lil. He's HOT. How could she basically say "fuck off" to him? He continues. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'll leave you two to continue your conversation." Lil just gives Kimi a confused look.

"Anywayss..." Kimi starts, whilst rolling her brown, almost black eyes. "Where were we?"

"What the hell, Kimi?" Lil asks. Now Kimi is confused.

"What?"

"Why did you have to be so harsh on him?"

"Because he deserved it."

"How?"

"Lil, I know he's hot, but that's no reason to be an ass. If he was ugly, you would have done the same thing, and you know that's true."

Lil looks at Kimi, who now has a smirk on her face. "What?"

"I like being right."

They both laugh, until their homeroom enters the room. "Time to take attendance." She says.

"Taylor Adams?" "Here." "Matthew Candill?" "Here." "Lillian DeVille?" "Here."

This goes on until the teacher gets to the last student. "Okay everyone! Have a great first day!" She says happily, as the bell rings, indicating that homeroom is over.

Lil and Kimi begin walking towards their lockers, which are very close to each other, when someone starts to walk next to Kimi. That annoyed expression comes back onto her face.

"Hey. Kimi, right?" Asks the same blonde boy from earlier.

"Yeah." Kimi answers, with a cold tone.

"Okay.. well, sorry about before. That was rude of me."

"Yeah, it was." Kimi says with the same tone. "Ow!" Kimi shot Lil a glare, who had elbowed her in the side, to stop being so harsh.

"Anyways, I'm James." He introduces himself with a grin. He stops and holds his hand out. Kimi shook it.

"It's nice to meet you, James, but why do you keep following me?" Kimi asks, still annoyed, but less so than before.

"Why not?"

"Because it's creepy?" Kimi giggles softly at her jab at James. James' smile widens when he sees Kimi with an expression that isn't filled with hate. He laughs, too.

"Kimi, there's Tommy and Phil!" Lil exclaims, breaking James and Kimi's little 'moment', which Kimi is thankful for. She has no interest in him, whatsoever.

"Yay!" Kimi says happily. "See ya, James." She continues, with a calm tone.

"Hey Kimi." Phil says, not looking straight at her.

"Hey Phil." She grins widely. "We have Maths together now!"

"Wippee..." He then smiles at her. "At least I'll have my bud with me."

"Come on, stupid! Let's go." Kimi exclaims, excited about her first class with Phil.

"Hold on, I've got to get my books." Kimi rolls her eyes, and leans against her locker.

Tommy then looks at Lil, who is smiling. "What's up, Lil?"

She lets out a quiet laugh. "Haha, Nothing. Homeroom was just so funny. This James kid was flirting with Kimi, and you should have seen the look on her face!"

Phil feels his body begin to freeze up, and looks at his sister, interested in their conversation.

"Ugh. Don't remind me." Kimi groans. "What a pest that kid was."

"He just has a crush on you. What guy wouldn't?"

"Thanks Lil, but that wouldn't be the case if I didn't wear makeup. I'd look like a monster." She and Lil laugh.

"She's not joking." Chuckie says, while walking over to his locker, next to Kimi's.

"Shut up, no one asked for your opinion." Kimi teases her older brother.

"Sorry."

"Okay, well me and Phil have to get to Geometry now. Bye." Kimi says, while looking at Lil, Tommy and Chuckie.

They all say goodbye.

Tommy and Lil walk into their science class together.

"Oh god. This sucks having science first period!" Lil complains to Tommy.

Tommy nods his head in agreement. "Oh well, at least we have each other. Imagine not knowing anyone?" He smiles at her again.

Lil starts to fake a cough, trying to hide herself from blushing, somehow. "Yeah. Hopefully we can be lab partners."

As Tommy was about to respond, their teacher walked into the classroom. "Hello class. How is everyone's first day going?" The class groans. "That's the spirit!" He exclaims, while smiling. Lil and Tommy could tell that he was going to be a nice teacher. Not too harsh. He was a middle-aged man, with a slight English accent. And to be blunt, he is fat. Very fat.

"Time to take attendance. Ashley Babin?" "Here." "Ryan Blake?" "Here." Martin Chow?" "Here." This went on for a while, until the teacher got to the surnames beginning with 'Z'. "Amber Zuziak?" "Here."

"Alright class. Now to assign the lab partners that you will have throughout the year."

Lil began shaking. She wants for Tommy to be her partner, so badly.

"Jake and Angela. Erica and Lucy. Tara and Alex. Lil and-"

Lil's heart is racing like crazy in her chest.

"Thomas."

"YES!" Tommy and Lil sang in unison.

Lil starts to blush, and turns away from him. Tommy ses this, and a smile appears on his face.

_It's only the first day, and I'm already bored out of my mind. This class is gonna suck._

Phil passes his note, which was written on a little piece of paper, to Kimi.

_I know. This is so boring. _

She hands it back.

_Hey, u see that kid two seats away from you on your right? He keeps staring at you. It's mad creepy._

Kimi turns to see who it is. She scribbles some words on the note, and passes it back to Phil.

_Oh my god! EWW! Thats the kid who kept hitting on me! He's so fucking creepy! _

Phil reads the note, and gets a little annoyed, and then laughs at the last part.

_Do u want me to tell him to fuck off?_

Kimi grabs the paper from him.

_YESS!_

She goes to hand the note back to Phil, but someone else grabs it before he can take it.

"What is this, Miss Finster?" Asks Kimi and Phil's Geometry teacher with a strict tone.

"Umm, nothing?" Kimi answers, a little bit nervously.

"Mm-hmm." Their teacher, , says before opening the little piece of paper. Kimi watchs as she sees her teacher's eyes go from line to line.

"Pay attention Miss Finster and Mister DeVille." She says annoyed.

Kimi and Phil roll their eyes at each other.

It is now seventh period. Lunch. Finally a period where Phil, Lil, Tommy, Chuckie and Kimi are all in together.

Everyone's day has been going fine, except for Lil. She has to deal with seeing girls flirt with Tommy in World History, and in the hallways, and it is really killing her.

Tommy is the first person to get to the cafeteria. He chooses a table towards the left of the cafe, near the windows, and waits for his friends.

A gorgeous, petite girl walks into the cafeteria. She has golden blonde locks that reach past her shoulders, and emerald eyes. She's wearing a short denim skirt, and a sparkly pink spaghetti strap tank top, and two inch white heels. She walks up to Tommy with three of her friends, all of them very pretty, as well. "Are these seats taken?" The girl asks whilst batting her eyes, trying to look cute.

"Yeah, sorry." Tommy says, not even looking at her, but looking for his friends. She looks at her friends with a confused expression.

"Excuse me?" She asks.

"What?"

"We can't sit here?

"No. Sorry, I'm saving them for my friends." Tommy explains, still trying to spot one of his friends walk in.

"But-"

"LIL!" Tommy interrupts the girl. Lil turns around to see that Tommy is the one who screamed her name. Hes waving her over towards the table. She feels her heart skip a beat, and walks over to the happy Tommy. 'Who are _they_?' She thinks to herself, seeing the four beautiful girls talking to Tommy.

The girl looks at her friends, and back at Tommy. "Oh...kay. See ya?" She then walks away, without Tommy even noticing.

Lil walks over to the table where Tommy is sitting.

"Hey! What's up? How's your day going?" Tommy asks, anxious to hear her answer.

"It's fine. Thanks. It's not as bad as I expected, but it's nothing special, you know?" Tommy nodded. "Anyways, who were they?" She asks with a smile.

"Who?"

"Those girls." Lil answers, confused.

"I don't know." That answer makes Lil even more confused.

"Alright... Who's your day going?" She asks, smiling.

Tommy just looks at her for a second. Once her smile appears, his grin grows larger. She's so beautiful, and he loved to see her gorgeous smile. "Great! I've had chicks all over me all day!" Lil's smile fades.

"What's wrong?" He asks, as he saw a frown appearing oh Lil's face.

"Nothing! That's great! Did you ask any of those 'chicks' out?" Lil says with a fake smile on her face, hoping that his answer would be no.

"Nope." Lil's fake smile turns into a real one, which Tommy catches onto, and decids it would be a bit fun to tease her. "Do you think I should? Some of them were _really_ hot." He says with a smug smile on his face.

Lil really doesn't know how to respond. "Definetely!" Wrong answer. "I mean, you know... if you want to..." She's so mad at herself for saying that.

"I don't know if I should. There's this one girl that I'm really into, and she's starting to show signs of interest in me. If I have to wait, I will. She's worth it." Tommy says looking at Lil to see if she has caught on yet. She hasn't.

"Who is she?" She asks, her voice cracking.

Right as Tommy was about to answer, Phil sits down next to him. "HEY!"

"Hey, Phil." Tommy groans, annoyed that Phil had ruined the moment where he was going to confess his true feeling to Lil. "Why are you so happy?"

"Why not? I'm having a suprisingly great day! It's awesome to have Kimi in almost every class with me!" Phil says with a huge grin plastered on his face.

Tommy and Lil look at each other, thinking the same thing. Tommy then looks at Phil. "Since when are you into Kimi?"

"Since forever! We're best friends!"

"I mean, you know, _into her._"

A slight blush starts to form on Phil's cheeks. "WHAT!? I do NOT like her that way! She's just my best friend! That's IT."

"Then why are you blushing?" Tommy asks, whilst smirking.

"I am not!"

"Yeah, you are."

"Am not!"

"Uh-huh."

"NO I'M NOT!" Phil yells sternly, catching the attention of the students in the cafeteria.

"Then why are you being so defensive, Phil?" Lil asks.

"I'm done with this conversation." Phil responds, with an annoyed look on his face.

"Hey guys!" They all look at the direction from where the voice was coming from, and see Kimi as she walked towards them, getting a lot of looks from almost every guy in the cafeteria. Phil's annoyed look became rage.

"What's wrong, idiot?" Kimi teases, while she took a seat across from Phil, who looks like he's ready to kill.

"Nothing." Phil mumbles, but smiles a bit at the sound of Kimi's voice.

Chuckie then walks over to their table, with an extremely annoyed expression. "UGH." He groans.

"What the hell? What's wrong Chuckie?" Kimi asks.

"Today has been awful. All day has been a complete disaster. First period, I had one friend in, who decided that I'm not good enough to be friends with, and periods two though sixth, I have Angelica in! And her boyfriend..."

They all moan, knowing how much Chuckie was going to complain about this, considering his huge crush on Angelica.

"Forget I asked, Chuckie. Please." Kimi begs.

Chuckie ignores her. "So I walk into second period, right? And there's Angelica. MAKING OUT WITH JOSH!"

Phil's felling as bored as everyone else, and decides to rest his head down against the table. Then he begins to feel something against his leg. Getting a bit freaked out, he looks under the table, to see a size six black high heel with a red bow on the side, sliding up and down his ankle. He follows the nicely shaped leg up to see Kimi's black skirt. He looks over the table again to see Kimi with a big smile on her face.

"Phil, can you come with me to go get some food, please?" She asks, sweetly.

"Sure." He answers, smiling on the outside, and his heart beating like crazy in his chest.

While walking over to where to buy the food, Phil gets nasty looks from a lot of guys, probably because he's walking with one of the hottest girls in the school.

They walk on line, and Kimi starts to speak.

"You have no idea how happy I am that we have so many classes together!" She announces, flashing her bright, white teeth.

Phil slightly blushes. "Same here. I was really nervous that we wouldn't have any classes together." He says with a quiet laugh.

She looks into his eyes, and gives him a cute smile. He doesn't realize until now, the subtle makeup that she's wearing. She has on light gold eyeshadow, and a thin line of black eye liner on her top lid, and silver on her waterline. Her skin is so clear and soft looking, while her lips are full, and perfectly glossed.

"So," She begins speaking again, "I'm thinking of throwing a party next week, on Friday. What do you think? Good idea?"

"HELL YEAH!" Phil exclaims, causing Kimi to start laughing. "You know that I will always be up for a party." He gives her a smirk.

"One thing. Can you help me set up?"

"Ugh. Always a catch." Phil moans, when actually he was excited about being alone with Kimi for a couple of hours to help set up.

"Well, will you do it?" Kimi looks up at him with puppy-dog eyes. "Pleassseee?" She bats her eyes.

"Alright fine, but only because we're best friends."

After they get their food, and pay, they walk back over to their table, with Phil getting more death stares along the way. Chuckie's still rambling on about Angelica and Josh, with Tommy and Lil pretending to listen.

Phil rolls his eyes to Kimi about Chuckie's complaining, and she winks at him with a warm smile.

**Next chapter soon. Please review. Thanks! (:**


	3. Sleepover

**Hey! Yet another chapter. I really enjoyed writing the first chapter, and I hope you enjoyed reading it, as well. (:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own RUGRATS/All Grown Up or the characters.**

**Angelica, Susie: 17 (Seniors) **

**Chuckie: 16 (Junior)**

**Tommy, Phil, Lil, Kimi: 15 (Sophmores)**

**Dil: 14 (Freshman)**

**Kimi's P.O.V.**

_It's the first weekend of the school year. School started Tuesday, and it's been going great! I love my teachers, I'm making a bunch of new friends, and I'm getting a lot of attention from all of the guys at school. Not that I'm interested in any of them, but it's really cool to know that guys are into me like that. I try not to lead them on, but they still just gravitate towards me. _

_Oh! And another great thing about this year, is all of the classes that I have with Phil. He's so sweet, and he can always put a smile on my face. But, for some reason, he's been acting a bit strangely this year. He just acts differently. I don't know why, but he's been...I don't know.. Oh well. He's still my best friend._

_Anyways, I've been confused about Phil's behavior lately, so I asked Chuckie what he thought, and he said that he hasn't noticed a difference about Phil. Stupid Chuckie. He's so oblivious. Right? Phil isn't just acting differently near me, is he? Hmm..._

_Well, I'm sleeping over Lil's tonight, so I can ask her about it._

I put down down my journal, and walk downstairs. I'm still in my plaid pajama pants, and I'm wearing a baggy Rolling Stones tee shirt. I have my hair in a high ponytail, and I am starving.

I get downstairs, and smell something fantastic. Dad's pancakes. I sit at the kitchen counter, and my dad hands me a plate with two fresh pancakes on it. "Thanks, daddy!"

"No problem, sweetie. How did you sleep?" He asks with smile.

"Eh, alright." I respond, while pouring maple syrup all over my pancakes. "I woke up an hour ago, but was writing in my journal."

"Wow, that's early for you! Even _this_ is early for you. Do you have anything on your mind?"

"Kinda, I guess. You know my friend, Phil, right?" I ask him. His smile fades.

"Of course. I've known him before you. Why? What has he done to you? Are you dating? WHAT'S WRONG?!"

"DAD! Calm down. Nothing's wrong. And, _no, _I am not dating Phil. He's just been acting weird lately, is all." I see him sigh with relief.

"Oh thank, God." He says under his breath. I shoot him a glare. He continues. "Well people change, Kimi. Maybe there is something going on in his life that he doesn't want you to know about."

"I guess that makes sense. Thanks, dad." He gives me a hug, and goes upstairs to take a shower. I'm left here alone with my thoughs, and a couple pancakes.

All day I've just been watching movies, and reruns of Rocko's Modern Life. Now it's 7:50, and I have to be at Lil's house in ten minutes. I have to pack, get dressed, and do my makeup. Makeup takes me fifteen minutes, alone. Of course I would wait until the last minute to get ready.

I pack a pair of South Park pajama pants, and a plain white tee to sleep in. I'm wearing a pair of black shorts, that aren't too short, and a black and silver striped tank top. I'm also wearing a pair of silver wedges. My makeup is done more intense then the first day of school, with my waterline done with silver again, but my black eyeliner is drawn on in a thicker line. I'm also wearing 7-UP scented lipgloss. There isn't really a reason for me to get all dolled up, considering I'm just going to remove all of my makeup later, so that Lil and I can do makeovers, but I don't really care. I don't like going out without any makeup on.

It's now 8:20, and my dad is yelling for me to get downstairs, so that he can drive me. I can just walk to Lil's house, but my parents don't like me walking around alone at night. I still have to pack my outfit for tomorrow, so I grab a strapless pink and white lace dress, that reaches above the knee, and I also pack a pair of white pumps. I take my hair curler, since mine is better than Lil's, and run downstairs. My dad looks at me, with a look of annoyance, and I just give him a weak smile. "We can go now."

We reach Lil's house (it took us literally less than a minute), and I kiss my dad on the cheek goodbye.

"Bye dad!" I sing.

"Tell Phil, Lil, Betty and Howard that I said hello! Call me when you'd like to be picked up, okay, Kimi? Have fun!"

"Alright, Love you!" With that, I run toward's the DeVille's front door, and ring the door bell. I can hear the bell through the door, and smile. The door suddenly opens.

"Hey Kimi!" Phil says with a smile. He looks me up and down.

"Hey Philly." He cringes at the sound of my nickname for him.

"Lil's upstairs. You can go to her room, if you want." His smile is still present, but less so then when I arrived.

"Okay, thanks, Philly." I wink at him, as I say the name that he hates so much. I giggle and run up their staircase. I reach Lil's bedroom door, which has a poster of Emica on it. I knock on her door, not knowing whether or not she could be nude. She answers.

"It's about damn time, Kimi!" We both laugh and then hug. "What do you want to do?" She asks me.

"Makeovers? Or talk about school. And guys." She giggles.

"I don't know... Oh who am I kidding? Let's talk about guys!" We both laugh.

"How's it going with Tommy?"

"Oh my gosh, soo bad. I'm such an idiot!" I give her a confused look. "He's asked me the other day if he should ask anyone out, and I said something along the lines of absolutely, or definetely! I am a moron."

"What did he say?" I ask, even though I feel really bad for one of my best friends.

"He said he shouldn't, because he thinks that the girl he likes likes him back, and he'll wait for the right time, or something. I don't even know. It just annoys me."

I look at her confused. "What if he's talking about you?"

"Do you just _like _to tease me? It's not me. He knows that he could have any girl that he wants. He would have asked me already." She looks really upset.

"Not true. He couldn't have me. It would be weird, because he's like a brother to me, and I wouldn't want for it to affect our friendship. Maybe he thinks that that is how you think."

She looks at me with a puzzled expression on her face. "Maybe... you're right? I don't know. Anyways, enough about me, what about you?"

"What _about _me?"

"Who do you like?"

"No one."

"Oh shut up!"

"What?"

She looks at me like I'm stupid.

"You can have _any_ guy that you want. You must like someone."

"Not really. They all seem like they only care about my looks. They don't care about my personality. I want someone who I can act stupid around, and can laugh at, and vice-versa. But, I can still be serious with, and have butterflies in my stomach when they come close to me. I just can't find someone like that, though." I sigh.

"Haha, if it weren't for the 'butterflies in stomach' thing, it would sound like you're talking about Phil."

"Haha! Oh my god, imagine? That would be a sight to see!" We both laugh hysterically.

When our laughter dies down, I continue by saying, "But seriously, I wish I didn't have to put on all of this makeup, and fashionable clothing to be considered 'beautiful'. I wish that someone could think that I'm beautiful with my personality, alone."

Lil gives me a funny look, and says, "Then just don't wear the fashion, and don't wear any makeup for one day. See who will treat you the same way."

I scrunch up my face at her suggestion. "You know that I hate not wearing makeup. I feel ugly."

"Kimi! You are _gorgeous_!" She insists.

"Thanks Lil." I smile.

"So..."

"What?"

"Are you going to take my suggestion?"

"I'm not sure. I don't think so."

"Oh. Okay, but if you're serious about finding love, you should listen to me." I glare at, and am about to tell her that she shouldn't be telling me about relationship advice, considering that she can't even confess to Tommy that she loves him, but I decide to keep it civil, and simply respond with "Whatever."

After we finished our 'discussion', we go downstairs to find some snacks. We walk passed the living room to see Phil, with Tommy and Chuckie, playing video games.

"Hey guys!" I say, causing the boys to pause the game, and look straight at me and Lil.

"Hey, what's up?" Tommy asks, but it seems more directed towards Lil. I smile at her.

"Uh, fine. I mean, great! Me and Kimi are having an awesome time. Right, Kimi?"

"Really awesome." I smile, and look at the television, where they are playing their video games. I look at Phil. "What are you guys playing?"

Phil smiles, and answers me with, "Black Ops. DUH."

I roll my eyes at them. Lil then says, "we're just gonna grab some food from the kitchen, and we'll be back later, after we do our makeovers."

In unison, they all say "Kay.", and continue on with their game.

After we finished our popcorn, we started our makeovers. I did Lil first.

I start by putting foundation around her eyes, and on her nose. Her skin is really gorgeous, and mostly flawless, so I don't have to use too much. I then begin on her eyes. Considering Lil's eyes are brown, I use plum colors. I put a dark purple close to her lashes, and it turned lighter, into gold to her brow. It isn't too overpowering or dark, so it looks really pretty, especially with Lil's eye colour. I then took a black liquid eyeliner (the only type that I use), and begin to go around her eyes. It's coming along really greatly, and she looks so pretty. I make little wings at the end of her eyes with the eyeliner, but not enough were it looks trashy, but where it adds shape to her eyes. Then I begin working on her lips. I only add a dark pink/red lipstick, but lightly, so her lips are only tinted that colour. Then I lightly enphasis on her cheekbones, by using light coloured blushes. This sounds like a lot, but it's all very light, and it just emphasises her features. Then I curl her hair, where it reaches about two inches past her shoulders. She picks out a ruffled light purple-pink dress, and a pair of black pumps, and she looks amazing. Tommy will definetely start to drool, when we go downstairs.

Now it was her turn to make me over. She begins removing all of my makeup that I already had on my face, and begins. She starts by using foundation, about the same way that I used it on Lil. Lil is really fantastic at doing makeup and she's given me makeovers plenty of times before, so I'm not nervous at all. I let her do whatever. I see that she has a lot of reds, pinks and golds. I'm begining to get extremely excited. I love these colours. She uses the pinks to contour my cheekbones, like I did to her, and uses the red and gold on my eyes. She uses the makeup how I did. Very lightly. For my eyes, unlike me, where I went from lashes to brow, she goes from the end of my eyebrow, towards my nose. I smile, considering I love the feeling of other people doing my makeup. I like the feeling of the eyeshadow brushes against my skin. Then, she lightly puts a darkish pink lipstick on me, and covers my lips with a good coating on lip gloss. She finishes my face, and then curls my hair as well. She makes my curls really big, so my hair only reaches my chest. Lil hands me a slim-fit hot pink dress, and I wear my white pumps for tomorrow. We look so good, but at the same time, a bit annoyed that there is no where to go, where anyone besides the boys can see how great we look.

After we're _finally_ done, we go downstairs, where the boys are still playing video games. Lil then catches their attentions, by saying "Boys..."

They turn around, and the first thing that I notice is Tommy staring at Lil. I give her a smile, knowing how much that means to her.

Then Chuckie says, "Wow! You guys look great! Good job, Lil. You actually made Kimi look _good_." I give him a death stare, and then look towards Phil. He's speechless.

He's staring at me. With a look that he's never given me before. A look filled with... lust.

"Hello? Earth to Phil!" Lil cries.

"Huh?" Phil says, snapping out of it.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing!" He quickly responds, and the turns back towards the television. "You guys look really pretty." He manages to say.

Chuckie then lets out a small chuckle at Phil, and turns back towards the TV. Tommy, still with his eyes glued on Lil, slowly follows his friends towards the TV.

Lil and I exchange a confused look, and look back at the boys, who started their game again.

"Ok, well...Bye!" Lil exclaims.

We both walk back upstairs. When we get to Lil's room, she sits on her bed, and I sit on her computer chair.

"Oh my god! Tommy is SO into you!" I cheer her on, congratulating her.

"I think you're right! He kept staring at me!" She squels.

I take her hand. "_Please_ tell him how you feel about him."

"I-I just can't. Not yet, anyways!"

"Do you want me to talk to him for you, because I totally will! You're my girl!"

"You would seriously do that?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course!" I stand up. "Did you really think that I wouldn't?" I ask, feeling a little bit offended that she would doubt me.

"No, but... it's just, you're so awesome!" She then jumps up, and hugs me. I release.

"So when should I talk to him?" I ask, excitedly.

"I don't know. Before your party! I wanna go with him." I nod my head, agreeing.

We then decide that we're tired, so we take off all of our makeup, and dresses, and go to sleep.

**Sorry that this chapter was so boring. It was all about the sleepover. It wasn't meant to be, but it kind of just happened, and I didn't want to this chapter to be too long, you know? Ok, well please review, and tell me if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes. Thanks!**


	4. Confronting Phil

**Hey again! New chapter. Hope you like. (:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own RUGRATS/All Grown Up or the characters.**

**Angelica, Susie: 17 (Seniors) **

**Chuckie: 16 (Junior)**

**Tommy, Phil, Lil, Kimi: 15 (Sophmores)**

**Dil: 14 (Freshman)**

**Lil's P.O.V.**

_I loved you, I loved you_

_With all that's in my power_

_I was used and abused_

_Til I was sweet and sour_

I woke up to the sweet sound of Cher Lloyd's voice, and looked to see Kimi was irritated by the music, so I quickly turned it off. She then slowly got up.

"Ugh. Thanks for waking me up, with that, noise.." She said groggily.

"Hey!" I shouted. "Don't hate on Cher! She's amazing."

"Okay." Kimi said with a sarcastic tone, as she rolled her eyes. "Why do we have to be up, anyways? It's Sunday."

"Hello. Breakfast? I have breakfast with my family every morning at 7:00."

"7:00?! How am Iawake at such an ungodly hour?" She says, acting all dramatic.

"Wow. No wonder you and Phil are so close. You're like the same person. Except you shower." We both start laughing at my jab at Phil, and walk downstairs.

Already there was mom and dad. "Good morning girls!" They wave as we enter the kitchen.

"Morning mum and dad." I say while I look to see what dad's cooking.

"Good moring Mr. and Mrs. DeVille." Kimi says with a smile. "My parents say hello."

"Oh thank you, Kimi." Dad says, while flipping a pancake.

"Yes! Pancakes!" I throw my fist in the air.

We then hear steps coming down the stairs, and we look to see a very sleepy-looking Phil. As usual. He has the same look on his face that Kimi had earlier.

"Mornin'." He says, giving a half-wave.

"Morning, sweetie." Mom says. "Come sit. We're having pancakes."

We then all walk over to the kitchen table. Mom sat in her seat, at the end of the table, where the head of the family sits. Dad sat to mom's left, and I sat to her right. Kimi sat next to me, and Phil across from Kimi, next to dad.

"Did you sleep alright, Phil?" Mom asks. He looks at her, and gives a slight smile.

"Yeah, great." He takes a bite of his pancakes. "These are great dad."

Me and Kimi nod, agreeing with Phil's statement. I look at Phil.

"How was your Black Ops game? You seemed weird yesterday." I ask, wanting to hear his reason.

"It was fun. I was just really into the game. That's it."

I don't believe him.

"Okay." I respond, knowing that he is lying.

We're all almost done. Throughout breakfast, mum and dad have been asking all about school. So annoying.

We are all finally done, so Phil and I start to clear the table. Kimi helps.

For the rest of the day, all me and Kimi can speak about is how she's going to tell Tommy about my crush on him.

It's now 7:30, and Kimi's dad is waiting outside, to drive her home. I tell that I'll walk with her to the front door. When we get to Phil's room, Kimi looks through his open door, watching him play Grand Theft Auto IV on his bed.

"Bye, Phil!" Kimi smiles at him.

He turns around, and gives her a smile. Kimi then begins to walk with me again, until Phil stops us.

"Wait! I'll walk you to the door." He calls out. I look at Kimi, and she has a wide smile on her face.

We walk Kimi to the door, where she gives me and Phil a hug. She looks at Phil.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." She give us one last smile as she walks over to her dad's car.

I turn my head to see Phil grinning towards Kimi's car.

"Okay, Spill it" I tell him. He's looks at me with a confused look.

"What?"

I then ask him, "Why did you walk with me and Kimi to the door?" I notice Phil stiffen a little at Kimi's name.

It takes him a couple seconds before he responds with "Because I'm a nice person."

"Yeah, right."

"What?"

"Phil. You like Kimi, don't you."

"Yeah, obviously, idiot. She's my best friend."

"Phil, don't play dumb. You _like_ Kimi." I say, putting emphasis on 'like'.

"WHAT? NO."

"Phil it's fine. I won't judge y-"

"I DON'T!" He leaves it at that, and runs back upstairs to his room I hear him slam his door shut.

I stand there for a second before I sigh and walk back into my house.

I walk passed Phil's room, where he's blasting Dead On Arrival by Fall Out Boy.

I enter my bedroom, and go on my computer. I sign into my AIM account, and see that Kimi is signed on, too. I start a conversation.

_TwintasticChick says: Hey Kimi. _

_PunkGeisha says: Nothing much. Yesterday was soo fun! :-D _

_TwintasticChick says: Ikr? Haha can't wait for ur party on friday. I really hope that Tommy will ask me to be his date._

_PunkGeisha says: He totally will. (; btw, I thought about it, n i'm gonna tell Tommy tomorrow after school. It's about damn time that the two of you get together._

As I read Kimi's message, a smile starts to form on my face.

_TwintasticChick says: Ohmygod, i seriously love you Kimi! 33 THANK U_

_PunkGeisha says: No problem. I want the two of u to get together! You're so cute when you're with one another. Anyways, what else is gonna on with u?_

_TwintasticChick says: Nothin much. Just got into an argument with my moron of a brother._

_PunkGeisha says: Oh yea! I wanted to ask u what was up with him. He's been acting a little bit differently the past couple days.._

I wonder if I should tell Kimi my idea of what's wrong with Phil.

_TwintasticChick says: Idk. He's a freak. haha._

_PunkGeisha says: lol soo true. gotta love him though._

_TwintasticChick says: omg. The X Factor is gonna come on soon! gtg, Kimi. Love ya!_

_PunkGeisha says: u 2 3_

_PunkGeisha has left this chatroom._

_TwintasticChick has left this chatroom._

**So sorry if this chapter was boring. Please, don't hate. Alright, well please review. Thx(;**


	5. Dates?

**New Chapter! Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own RUGRATS/All Grown Up or the characters.**

**Angelica, Susie: 17 (Seniors) **

**Chuckie: 16 (Junior)**

**Tommy, Phil, Lil, Kimi: 15 (Sophmores)**

**Dil: 14 (Freshman)**

**Phil's P.O.V.**

_This is side one _

_Flip me over _

_I know I'm not your _

_Favorite record..._

_But the songs you grow to like _

_Never stick at first _

_So I'm writing you a chorus _

_And here is your-_

I turn my music down, and go over to my computer, where I sign into my instant messanger.

Kimi's on.

She starts a conversation.

_PunkGeisha says: Hey _

_SoccerStar91 says: Hey Kimi. What r u doing?_

_PunkGeisha says: Nothing. So bored. How bout u?_

_SoccerStar91 says: Same here. just go into a fight with Lil._

_PunkGeisha says: I know. She told me._

I freeze at Kimi's message. Did Lil tell her what she asked me?

_SoccerStar91 says: What did she say?_

_PunkGeisha says: Nothing much. She just told me that u 2 got into an argument, and that you're a moron. haha._

_SoccerStar91 says: Yea. That's hilarious. Anyways, im really excited for ur party on friday._

_PunkGeisha says: Me too! I'm gonna ask Tommy to be Lil's date._

_SoccerStar91 says: finally. She's been obsessed with him since, well forever._

_PunkGeisha says: I know, it's so cute!_

_SoccerStar91 says: Yea, adorable..._

_PunkGeisha says: Stop being such a boy! Anyways, who r u taking as a date?_

I feel my body tense up a bit.

_SoccerStar91 says: do we need dates?_

_PunkGeisha says: No._

_SoccerStar91 says: Then no one. I'm gonna just hang with my friends all night._

_PunkGeisha says: Alright._

_SoccerStar91 says: Why? Who r u taking?_

_PunkGeisha says: Idk. No one that I like has asked me._

_SoccerStar91 says: Ahh, you're waiting for your perfect guy, huh? haha._

_PunkGeisha says: I guess. Look I g2g. Bye._

_PunkGeisha has left this chatroom._

_SoccerStar91 says: bye.._

_SoccerStar91 has left this chatroom._

I look at my computer desktop, just thinking about my conversation with Kimi. She seemed weird.

_Next Day_

_And we might have started singing just a little soon _

_We're throwing stones in a glass room_

_Woah, we're so miserable and stunni-_

I throw my hand on my alarm clock as fast as I can. It's too early for this. I go back to sleep.

"PHILLLLL!"

I jump out of my bed, and look at my clock. It's only 7:05. Great. I got to snooze for another five minutes.

I walk over to my bathroom, to do my usual morning routine. I brush my teeth, take a shower, get dressed, fix my hair and spritz on some cologne. I'm wearing a black and blue plaid button-down shirt, and a pair of old worn blue jeans and my favourite black high top converse sneakers.

I walk downstairs, and it is 7:25. It doesn't take me very long to get ready, so I don't understand why my parents make me wake up so early. I walk into the kitchen, and we're having french toast. My favourite. I sit down next to my dad, and eat as quickly as possible. As soon as I'm finished eating, I get a text.

_From: Chuckie_

_I'm here. Get outside._

I turn to face Lil. "Chuckie's here. Let's go."

"Okay." She says, and we say goodbye to our parents.

We grab our books, and run outside. We walk over to Chuckie's Mazda, and sit in the back seats.

"We have to pick up Kimi." Chuckie says, backing out of my driveway.

"Is this gonna be daily?" I ask.

"Yup."

We pull up to the house. It takes her a few minute to get out, but when she does, my jaw drops. She's wearing a blue floral skirt that goes from her belly button, and reaches about two inches below her bottom. There's a brown lacy belt that goes around where her skirt starts, and on top, she's wearing a wide-necked black cut-out tee shirt, that's tucked into her skirt. Her accessories are a pair of black fingerless gloves, made of lace. Her hair is down, with perfectly tight curls, and her side bangs are pushed back with a thin black headband, so everyone can have a good look at her heart-shaped face. On her feet, are a pair of light blue pumps, covered in a light pink floral design, to match her skirt. This is the most beautiful that I have ever seen her.

"PHIL!" I snap out of my trance, from the sound of my sister's incredible annoying scream.

"WHAT!" I scream back.

"What's your problem? Stop staring at Kimi!"

"I wasn't!" I lie.

I see Tommy and Lil look at each other, and roll their eyes. I want to punch them both.

Kimi knocks on my window, like she always does, to tell me to move over. I open the door for her, and scoot next to Lil. "Hey guys!" She says enthusiastically.

I hear Tommy whistle, and I turn towards him. "Wow, Kimi! You look great! What's the occasion?"

I look at Kimi, very interested.

"Well, I was talking to Phil last night, and I realized that my party is this Friday, and I still don't have a date." She explains.

"Oh...kay. So, why are you all dressed up? Hasn't almost every guy at school asked to be your date? They would ask you out the way that you normally look." Tommy says. I look at Kimi again, waiting to hear her answer.

"I know, but the guy that I like hasn't! I really have to catch his attention." She says.

I'm pissed.

We get to school, and we all go our seperate ways for homeroom.

"Bye Philly!" I hear Kimi call out.

I quietly respond with, "Bye." But I doubt that she heard me.

I get to homeroom. Homeroom is a 15 minute period. So, in 15 minutes, I have to see Kimi again, with guys all over her. Ugh.

The homeroom bell rings, and we're dismissed. I walk over to my locker, to find Kimi leaning against it.

"Hey!" She says.

"Hey." I respond. I'm so angry with the thought of her being with some guy that doesn't deserve her, that I'm not acting like myself.

"What's wrong, Phil?" I look at her, and she looks genuinely concerned.

"Nothing. I'm fine." I fake a smile, which she falls for, and she smiles back.

"Good! I can't have my buddy miserable for the party." She gives me a warm smile, which turns mine into a real one.

As I'm about to speak again, Lil walks up. "Hey, Phil."

"Hey, where were you?"

"Bathroom. I'll see you guys later. My next class is really far away, and I've been late everyday so far, and-"

"GO!" Kimi cuts her off. Lil gives us a smile and runs off.

"We should get to class, too." I tell her.

"Ok." Her smile turns into annoyance, considering Geometry is her least favourite class, even though it's her best subject.

Throughout the day, all I've seen is guys checking out Kimi. It's been **killing **me. In Geometry, four guys asked her to her party, History, three guys, Art, seven guys, and Science was the worst, because since we're lab partners, I had to _hear_ all of these guys' cheesy pick-up lines, and telling her how hot she is. Not that _I _think she's hot! Their words, not mine...

I walk with Kimi from Science to lunch.

There's gonna be so many more guys hitting on Kimi in the cafeteria. I don't think I can take this for much longer.

"Are you okay?" She interupts my thoughts.

I look down at her, whilst still walking. "Yeah. Why?"

"You've just been a little quiet today. Do you something on your mind?"

I don't know how to respond. I answer with the first thing that will pop into my mind. "Kinda." I start of with. She looks at me with confusion. I continue. "I've just been wondering about who I should ask to be my date for your party." I see her look at the floor.

"What's wrong?" I ask, seeing that she looks upset.

She looks up at me with a fake smile.

Before she can answer, Chuckie runs up to us from behind.

"OH MY GOD! ANGELICA AND JOSH BROKE UP!" He screams.

I'm annoyed that he interupted us, but respond to his statement. "So? That doesn't mean that she's just gonna beg for you to be her boyfriend."

"Woah! What's your problem?" Chuckie asks.

I look at Kimi, who's looking at her feet as she walks again. "Nothing."

We get to the cafeteria, to find Tommy and Lil already there. I look at Chuckie who's staring at Angelica's table, with Susie, Savannah, and all of the popular girls. I roll my eyes at him, and walk up to our table. "Hey." I say.

"Hey!" They say in unison.

Lil looks at Kimi. "Hey, Kimi. Can we talk?"

Kimi looks at my sister and smiles. "Sure. Let's go outside." I watch them leave, and see a bunch of guys staring at Kimi, and whistling.

After about 15 minutes, Lil and Kimi walked back into the cafeteria. Lil had a huge smile on her face and so did Kimi, but less so.

**Hey. Sorry if this chapter was boring. Hopefully next chapter will be better. It will be good for Tommy/Lil fans. (; Please review! :D**


	6. It's About Time

**Hey! New chapter. Please Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own RUGRATS/All Grown Up or the characters.**

**Angelica, Susie: 17 (Seniors) **

**Chuckie: 16 (Junior)**

**Tommy, Phil, Lil, Kimi: 15 (Sophmores)**

**Dil: 14 (Freshman)**

**Tommy's P.O.V.**

School was just let out, and I'm waiting at the bus stop with Chuckie, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Angelica, Dil, and a couple other kids.

Chuckie is staring at Angelica, Lil and Kimi are talking and laughing, and Phil, Dil and I are all talking about the party on friday.

"So _everyone's _gonna be there?" Dil asks.

"Yes, Dil." I answer him.

"And _I'm_ invited?"

"Do you want to be _un_invited?" Phil asks, annoyed.

"No."

"Then shut up!" Phil and I start laughing, while Dil is looking as confused as ever. The bus comes.

I sit with Dil, Lil is sitting with Kimi, and Phil is sitting with Chuckie, who is _still_ staring at Angelica. It's getting creepy.

"So, are you taking a date to Kimi's party on friday?" Dil asks me.

"I want to."

"Who?"

I look over at where Lil and Kimi are sitting. "I'm not sure."

It was now our bus stop. "Bye Grandpa!" Me and Dil say in unison as we exit the bus.

When Dil and I get home, we're forced to do our homework. I have so much. For some reason, I have way more than my friends. It's like the school purposely gave me the teachers who give the most homework.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

The knocking on my front door breaks my thoughts. I go downstairs, unlock the door, and open it.

"Hey Kimi." I say, suprised that Kimi of all people are here.

"Hey Tommy. Can I talk to you for a sec?" I nod my head.

I walk Kimi into the backyard, and we sit down on the swings.

"Do you have a date for my party on friday?" She asks.

I'm shocked. I look over at her, and she's looking at her feet as she swings, back and forth.

"I'm sorry, Kimi, but I can't go with you. You're like a little sister to-"

"Oh, shut up!" She interrupts me. I look at her confused. "Not me! Lil."

My jaw drops. Not just because I'm shocked, but also because I'm glad that Kimi wasn't asking me to go with _her _to the party.

"Oh."

"That's it? Oh? Will you go with her or-"

"YES!" I say excitedly, not realizing that I cut her off.

"Wow, Awesome! I'm gonna go tell Lil now! Bye Tommy." She jumps off of the swingset, and runs off to Lil's house.

I stop her. "Wait, Kimi!" She looks back at me. "Thanks." I give her a smile.

"No problem." She returns the gesture.

"If you don't mind me asking, who are you going with?" Her smile fades.

She simply says "I don't know yet.", and leaves.

I run into my house.

"Hey, T!" Dil exclaims, turning away from the television, where he is watching reruns of Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends. "Why do you look so happy?"

"I've got a date for the party." I say, smugly.

"KIMI?!" He asks, shocked.

"NO! Why would you think it's Kimi?"

"Well, she was outside with you-" He cuts himself off. "Nevermind. So who are you going with?"

"Lil!" I say excitedly.

"Awesome, T. It's about time." He looks back towards the TV.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the crush that you've had on her, since like, forever."

I blush slightly, and walk into the kitchen. "Hey dad."

"Hey, Sport. What were you talking to Kimi about?"

"Oh, nothing. Just about how I'm going to Kimi's party on friday with Lil."

"That's my boy!" He smiles, and gives me a high-five.

I then go upstairs, and go online.

_Tommy27 says: Hey Phil._

_SoccerStar91 says: Hey thx a lot._

_Tommy27 says: For what?_

_SoccerStar91 says: Agreeing to go to Kimi's party with Lil. Now that's all she keeps talking about._

_Tommy27 says: Sorry. Haha._

_SoccerStar91 says: Oh well. So what up?_

_Tommy27 says: Nothing excited the now._

_SoccerStar91 says: Sorry, but I really don't wanna hear about you and my sister going out._

_Tommy27 says: Haha sorry, again._

_SoccerStar91 says: No problem._

_Tommy27 says: So who are you going with?_

_SoccerStar91 says: To Kimi's party? No one. _

_Tommy27 says: Really? Why?_

_SoccerStar91 says: I don't have anyone to go with._

_Tommy27 says: Yeah. Kimi was here before and she had the same problem. _

_SoccerStar91 says: Oh that sucks._

_Tommy27 says: Yea seriously._

_SoccerStar91 says: Haha, look I have to go. See you tomorrow._

_Tommy27 says: Bye._

_SoccerStar91 says: bye._

_Tommy27 has left this chatroom._

_SoccerStar91 has left this chatroom._

**Sorry that was so short! This chapter was seriously pathetic. Oh well, Please review! (:**


	7. New Outfit?

**Hey! New chapter. Please Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own RUGRATS/All Grown Up or the characters.**

**Angelica, Susie: 17 (Seniors) **

**Chuckie: 16 (Junior)**

**Tommy, Phil, Lil, Kimi: 15 (Sophmores)**

**Dil: 14 (Freshman)**

**Lil's P.O.V.**

_I loved you, I loved you_

_With all that's in my po-_

I stop the music from playing by slamming my hand against the alarm clock. I've already been up for about twenty minutes, just writing in my journal about Tommy. I couldn't be happier.

I crawl out of bed, and go into my bathroom. As soon as I enter, I smile. I finally got my bathroom redone, and it looks fantastic. The walls are now pink, instead of a faded blue, and my tiles are pearl white. I walk over to the sink, grab my purple toothbrush, and brush my teeth. I then go to take a shower. Once I'm done, I grab a new pink fuzzy towel, and dry myself off. I wrap myself in my towel as I blow-dry my hair. I want to look good for Tommy, so I'm going to curl my hair.

Once I'm done doing my hair, I walk over to my closet and try to find an outfit. I decide on a cute pink dress. It reaches above my knee, and is sleeveless. I find a white, silk cardigan, and drape it over my shoulders. I grab a pair of white pumps, that I borrowed from Kimi, and put them on. My eye makeup is light pink, as well as my lips. I look at myself in the mirror, and feel like something's missing. I then look on my dresser and pick up a pink diamond necklace, that my parents bought me for my 13th birthday.

I took extra long getting ready today so when I get downstairs, everyone is done with their food.

"Chuckie's outside, Lil." Phil says.

I groan. "Okay." My dad tosses me a pack of PopTarts. "Thanks, dad." I give him and mum a smile, and head out the door.

"Hurry up, Lil!" Chuckie exclaims. "We have to get Kimi!"

"Alright!" I reply.

I smile at Tommy as I pass the passenger's seat window.

"Hey, Lil." He smiles at me.

"Hey, Tommy." His smile grows wider. "I'm really excited about friday."

"Me too."

The car starts to back out of my driveway, and we head over to Chuckie and Kimi's house. As usual, we end up waiting for about five minutes until Kimi walks out of her house, but today is different. She's dressed more risque than I have ever seen her.

She's wearing a red dress made completely of lace. You can't see anything revealing, but it still looks like a bit much. The dress reaches past the middle of her thigh. Underneath is a pair of nude tights and she's also wearing a pair of shiny, bright red pumps. The neck hole of her dress is very wide, and the dress compliments her body very well. She looks pretty, but... she doesn't need this getup. Why is she dressed up like this?

I look over at Phil, with the same look that he always has, but more. I can understand why. This is my que.

"PHIL!" He doesn't budge. I try again. "PHIIILLLLL!"

He snaps out of it. "Huh?"

I roll my eyes. Chuckie's expression is the worst. He's looks furious. He steps out of the car and runs up to Kimi.

"Hey Chuckie!" She says, whilst waving.

"WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!" His face is bright red.

"What do you mean?"

"LOOK AT YOURSELF! GO CHANGE **NOW**." He's dead serious. I'm getting scared just looking at him.

Kimi just ignores her big brother and walks over to Phil's side of the car.

"Hey, Philly! Move over." I see how pretty her face looks. Her eye makeup is plum-coloured, just like how she did my makeup at our sleepover. Her eyeliner is a bit thicker than usual, and she has wings at the end of her eyes.

"Sure." Phil manages to say, whilst scooting over near me, keeping his eyes on Kimi.

"Thanks." She replies, smiling at him. He smiles back.

"Sooo, Kimi?" I ask.

"Yeah?" She directs her smile towards me.

"Why are you so dressed up?"

"Same reason as yesterday. I need to catch his attention."

I see Phil look away from Kimi and starts looking through his phone.

I continue. "So, you decided to kick it up a notch?"

"Exactly!" She smiles even wider.

Our conversation ends there.

When we get to school, as soon as Kimi steps out of the Mazda, everyone turns to look at her. It's different than usual. Much different. All of the guys look like complete animals, like they're about to attack Kimi. She doesn't even pay attention. She's talking to Phil.

I then look at Chuckie. He's rubbing his head. "I've got to go. I can't watch all of these guys drooling over my sister." With that, he walks away to his homeroom.

"Come on, Kimi." I say, grabbing her arm.

When we get to homeroom, she gets more attention than ever. _Every_ guy there is staring at her. She's still not paying attention. She's texting on her phone.

"Who are you texting, Kimi?"

She lets out a small chuckle. "Phil." She then looks up at me with a smile on her face. "He's telling me about how all of the guys in his homeroom are talking about me, and it's making him sick." She lets out another laugh.

"So, uhm, who do you want to ask you?"

She looks back down at her phone, pretending she didn't hear me. She starts laughing again.

"Phil again?" I ask. She nods, giggling uncontrollably.

I start to giggle as well. "He's so stupid."

She looks at her phone again. "I know. But he's awesome." She looks up again when she feels a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey, beautiful." James says with a smirk. "Nice getup."

"Hello, James." She says with the same cold tone that she always uses with him. "What do you want?"

He looks at her, pretending to act offended. "_Want?_ I don't _want _anything. I just felt that it would be a good idea to have a chat with my good friend, Kimi."

Kimi looks at him with a disgusted expression. "Iam _not _your friend, let alone good friend."

He smiles. "Alright. Well, than I just wanted to have a chat with my _not_ friend, Kimi."

I chuckle slightly at Kimi's expense. "What did you come to 'chat' about, then?"

"Well, I'd just like to know if you had a date to your party on fri-"

"Yes." Kimi cuts him off. I look at her with a shocked expression. How could she not of told me?

"Oh. May I ask who?" He asks, looking a little bit upset.

"No you may not. Goodbye, James." Kimi says coldly. He walks back to his seat.

She looks at me. "Before you ask, I don't actually. I just don't want him to ask me." She smiles at me, and I return the gesture.

For the rest of the day, it's been the same as yesterday. Everyone has been talking about Kimi. I understand why, but I'm really trying to figure out who it is that she is trying to impress. She can have pretty much any guy in this school. Maybe he doesn't go to this school? No. That doesn't make sense. Oh well.

This day has been going by so slowly. It's finally lunch, though. I walk into the cafe to find Tommy with a bunch of girls hovering around him. I laugh at the sight of him trying to shoo them away. I've gotten used to seeing girls always throw themselves at Tommy. I just find it amusing now.

As soon as I walk over, all of the girls leave. I laugh at how pathetic they are.

"Hey beautiful." He says, sweetly. I cringe at the nickname, considering that is what James calls Kimi.

He notices. "What? Too soon?"

I laugh. "No. It's just, that's what Kimi's admirer calls her."

"Oh." He laughs along.

"What's so funny?" Chuckie asks as he sits down beside me.

We look at each other and say "Nothing."

Chuckie then shrugs. As he's about to take a bite out of his lunch, he begins to clench his teeth, and drop his sandwich. Tommy and I look at where Chuckie's looking, and see Kimi walking into the cafeteria with Phil, followed by a big groups of boys.

Tommy looks at Chuckie. "Chuckie. It's okay. She can handle herself."

Chuckie directs his glare at Tommy. "She's acting like a slut."

Tommy and I gasp. Chuckie has never said anything bad about Kimi. Especially not like _that._

"Chuckie, you don't mean that. You're just upset. She's the same Kimi."

"Yeah, a sluttier Kimi." He mutters. I slap him on the back of the head. "HEY!" He exclaims.

"Chuckie, stop being an asshole. Kimi just wants to feel good about herself. Haven't _you _ever wanted to catch the attention of someone?" I ask, knowing that he wants Angelica.

He doesn't answer me, but just takes a bite out of his sandwich.

"Hey guys!" Kimi announces as she she sits next to her brother, and sets down her tray of food in front of her.

"Hey, Kimi." Tommy and I say together.

"Hey..." Chuckie says, whilst looking at his food.

Phil has the same expression on his face as Chuckie.

"Phil, what's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing."

"He's been like this ALL day!" Kimi whines. "And everytime I ask him what's wrong, he just says 'nothing'." She mocks Phil's voice at the last word.

"I've just got a lot on my mind." He says, blankly.

"Alright."


	8. On Time

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own RUGRATS/All Grown Up or the characters.**

**Angelica, Susie: 17 (Seniors) **

**Chuckie: 16 (Junior)**

**Tommy, Phil, Lil, Kimi: 15 (Sophmores)**

**Dil: 14 (Freshman)**

**Kimi's POV**

"UGHH!" I exclaim while throwing my arms in the air.

My party is in two days, and I still need a date. I need him. I need-

_She works at hot topic_

_His heart microsc-_

My alarm clock interrupts my thoughts, and I turn it off. Where was I? Oh yeah. The perfect outfit. I need for _him _to ask me today.

I've already been up for an hour and a half, and have already showered. Now all I need is to find an outfit and to do my hair and makeup. I look in my closet and see loads of pretty clothing, but I need to stand out.

I see a pair of black demin short shorts and pull them on. I then decide on pairing my shorts with a white spaghetti strap tank top and a pair of black pumps. Simple enough. I accessorize my outfit with silver bangles and a thin black choker.

I go to my backroom and pull out my hair straigtener and curler. I straighten it all, and curl my hair only at the ends, so my hair still reaches right above my belly button. Afterwards, I grab my makeup bag and put on foundation, silver eyeshadow, a thin line of black eyeliner and bubblegum-flavoured lipgloss. FINALLY! I'm ready to go.

I go downstairs to see Chuckie still here. I'm on time! Oh my god, first time all year!

"Hey, Chuckie!" I sing.

He looks me up and down, and looks annoyed. "Hey." He mumbles. It really makes me sad that he's treating me this way. I may have improved my wardrobe, but I'm still Kimi! "You ready today?"

"What?" I ask. "Oh, yeah I am!" He looks back at me, shocked.

"Really?"

"Yup! I just need to grab a PopTart first." And with that, I grab a pack of chocolate PopTarts, and run outside.

I jump in the back seat, with Chuckie ahead of me in the driver's seat. I buckle up, and tear open my breakfast.

Our first stop is Tommy's house. I see him run over to the car and looks over at me. "Hey, Kimi! Wow, first time you're here before me!" I laugh at him. He's wearing a Dallas Cowboys football jersey, blue jeans and a pair of black and white sneakers. His purple hair is half spiked-half down, instead of fully spiked, like usual.

When we leave Tommy's driveway, we make our way over to Phil and Lil's house next door.

I see Lil exit the house first. She looks so pretty! She's wearing a floral-print pink tank top, which is tucked into her brown shorts that goes up to below her belly button. She of course has on her pink necklace, and she also is wearing a chunky pink bracelet. Her makeup is light, with nude eyeshadow, and a very thin line of brown eyeliner. Her hair looks amazing with beachy waves. I'm jealous of her pink strap high heels. They're so cute.

I see Tommy staring at her, and I find it adorable. They make the cutest couple!

Then I see Phil. Instead of having his hair down and messy, like usual, he has it spiked up, but still kind of messy. He's wearing grey jeans, a black spiked belt, green converse sneakers, and a white _Breaking Bad _Heisenbergtee shirt. I laugh at his shirt. Anyways, he also has a pair of black Beats by Dre headphones around his neck, and a silver watch on his wrist.

Phil and Lil start walking over to the car. Wow. Phil looks so-

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

"Hey, Kimi! You made it in time!" Phil says while smiling. I giggle.

"Hehe, yeah."

"Awesome." He replies. "Now move over. Finally, I can get the window seat." I scoot over, while Phil sits in my usual seat on my left, and Lil on my right. We then leave the DeVille driveway and head over to school.

Once we find a parking space in the student lot, we get out of the car. I get my usual amount of looks, along with my friends getting some, too. Almost every guy is staring at me and Lil, and the girls are staring at Tommy and -Phil? Why are they looking at Phil? I mean, he does look _way_ hotter than usual, but still. I mean, not that _I _ever thought he was hot, it's just that, he looks better than usual... yeah.

I feel someone grab my arm. It's Lil. "Come on, Kimi!" She says. "We have to get to class."

"But we're early."

"Oh yeah. I'm so used to going as soon as we get here, that I forgot we didn't have to make an extra stop to pick you up."

"Okay..." I respond with a light giggle. "I have to go to my locker anyways. Let's go!"

After I put a couple of my books in my locker we walk over to homeroom. Lil and I take our seats and wait for our teacher to take attendance. "Good morning, class! How is everyone?" The whole class groans. "Good to hear. Now let's take rolecall. Taylor Adams?" This goes on until she gets to the last name.

The bell indicating that class has ended rings, so everyone leaves the classroom. Lil and I walk over to our lockers, and we see Phil and Tommy waiting at our lockers. They're surrounded by girls.

"Hey Kimi, Lil!" Phil calls out, causing the girls around them to walk away.

"Hey Phil." I respond. I look over and see Lil and Tommy holding hands.

"We'll see you guys later. We have to get to class." Lil says.

Phil lets out a small laugh. "I guess it's just you and me."

"Yeah, great." I roll my eyes. "Anyways, since when do you have a posse?"

"Huh?" He gives me a confused look.

"Those girls drooling over you. What's up with them?" He smirks. "What?"

"Oh nothing. Why do you ask? Are you jealous?"

"_Jealous?_ You wish." His smug grin drops a little.

"Alright, let's get to class." And we walk over to Geometry. When we get to class, I take my seat in the back of the classroom, and Phil sits on the desk next to my desk.

"And you say that _I_ have a posse." He says. I give him a confused look. He nods his head towards a huge group of guys staring at me, whistling. Ugh. So many stares. The attention is nice, but I only want to catch the attention of-

"PHILLIP DEVILLE! GET OFF OF THAT DESK **NOW**." Scowls our Geometry teacher. Phil shoots me a scared look and walks back to his desk on the other side of the room. I laugh at him.

The whole day has been extremely boring. Nothing is different than all the other days. Still the same schedule, same routine, same students, same faces. When will _he _notice me?

The last bell of the day has rung. "Come on, Kimi." Chuckie says to me. "We're gonna miss the bus!" Chuckie drives to school, but we always take the bus home. He says that after a long day of school, that he's 'too tired to drive'. He's such an idiot.

"I'm gonna walk home today." I tell my big brother.

"You sure? It's like a fourty minute walk."

"Exactly. It's _only _like a fourty minute walk. Anyways, I want to just think."

"Alright." With that, he walks over to the bus stop where Tommy, Dil, Lil, Angelica and Phil are waiting.

I start to walk home, just thinking about the party. Ugh, he's never going to ask me. Why won't he notice me? I don't even want to have this party anymore. Bleh.

I've been walking for about ten minutes, and I start to hear footsteps behind me. I start to walk a little bit faster, and hear the footsteps getting closer. I then start to run. Whoever is behind me is running too, now. I turn around.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" I scream. I look at the person who was chasing me, with a look of astonishment. He has the same expression. "Josh?"

He gives a small smirk. "Hey."

**Ooohh. Cliffhanger! Haha, new chapter soon. Please Review. (:**


	9. Dates

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own RUGRATS/All Grown Up or the characters.**

**Angelica, Susie: 17 (Seniors) **

**Chuckie: 16 (Junior)**

**Tommy, Phil, Lil, Kimi: 15 (Sophmores)**

**Dil: 14 (Freshman)**

**Dil's P.O.V.**

Tomorrow is the party. I am so excited. I've already picked out my outfit.

Well, actually Tommy picked it out. He said that I have to look 'normal', or I wasn't invited. 'Normal'. Yeah, right. What is 'normal', anyways? Nevermind.

Anyways, Tommy lent me a Bowling For Soup tee shirt, and told me to wear a pair of 'normal' blue jeans. Again with that word. He also said that I needed to wear my black sneakers, and to not to style my hair the way that I normally do.

It's time for me to get ready for school now.

I go over to the bathroom in the hallway, and take a shower. When I get out, I walk back over to my room. I grab a self tie-dyed tee shirt, and a pair of khaki shorts. I throw on my clothes, and slip on a pair of blue sandals. I go back to the bathroom, and style my hair the way that Tommy hates so much. Afterwards, I throw on my Sherpa.

I go downstairs, where mom and dad are eating breakfast. Tommy slides past me.

He's wearing a school football jersey, and black jeans. He has on a pair of Air Jordans that mom and dad bought him for the new school year.

"Tommy, why the rush?" Mom asks.

"Chuckie's outside! Gotta go!" He exclaims.

"Remind me why _I _can't just ride with you?" I ask.

"No room. You wanna ride in the trunk?"

"Yes!" I answer, seriously.

"I was joking, Dil."

"Pleasee?" I beg.

"Fine! Hurry up, or I'll leave without you!"

"YES!" I throw my fist in the air.

I run upstairs and grab my backpack.

"Bye mom! Pop!" With that, I run out the door with Tommy.

"Dil! What are you doing?" Chuckie asks me.

"Don't ask. Open your trunk." Tommy answers.

Chuckie presses a button next to his driver's seat, and I jump in the trunk.

Before Tommy closes the trunk behind me, he speaks. "Dil, you might have to wait there for a while. We have to pick up Lil and Phil, and then Kimi, who normally makes us wait."

"I didn't know I had to wait! Why did you take me?" I ask, annoyed.

Tommy gets a look of rage in his eyes, and slams the trunk closed. He yells through the trunk. "BECAUSE YOU BEGGED ME!"

The next spot is Phil and Lil's house. I can feel us pull into their driveway, and hear the doors open and close.

Now we're on our way to Chuckie's house to pick up Kimi. After ten minutes of just sitting here, I hear a door open and close, again. Finally. I'm starting to get claustrophobic. It's pretty cool.

Everytime we turn, I slide around, and everytime we hit a pothole or speed bump, I hit the top of the trunk. This is awesome!

The car stops, and we're at school. I'm disappointed. I was having fun.

Chuckie must have pressed the button again, because the trunk door swings open. I hop out, and look at everyone.

Lil is wearing a blue mini skirt that hits the middle of her thigh. Her white tube top is covered by a black short-sleeved cardigan. She has on 2 inch wedged-heels, and is wearing small gold hoops. Her hair is in a tight, high ponytail, that hits the top of her shoulders. Like always, she wearing her pink diamond necklace. She looks very pretty. Tommy has his arm around her shoulder.

I finally get a good look at Chuckie. He's sporting a yellow and brown plaid button-down shirt, and a pair of tan pants. He's wearing a pair of black converse, and has a blue watch on his wrist.

I then turn towards Phil. He's wearing worn-out blue jeans, and a light grey Gorillaz tee shirt. On his feet are a pair of hightop converse that are black and white. His hair looks messy as usual, but still good. He's still looking in the door window.

Kimi steps out of the car, and she looks beautiful. She's wearing a white V-neck dress with short sleeves. The bottom of her dress reaches just above the middle of her thigh. The V-neck part of her dress goes all the way down, until it meets a little above the bottom of her chest. Her shoes are 3 inch black wedges that cover her entire feet and meet her ankle. Her hair is pin straight, and her side bangs are covering her left eye.

I see that Phil is still staring at Kimi. I turn towards my brother.

"Hey, T." I whisper.

"Yeah?"

"Since when is Phil into Kimi?"

"No idea, but he definitely has a thing for her. He won't admit it, though."

I observe Phil. He's really concentrated on Kimi. But then again, so are a lot of the guys around us. She does look really pretty, but I'm not into her that way. She's like a sister. I've known her since I was a baby, so it would just be weird.

I walk away from Tommy and the rest of the gang over to my locker.

Then I see her. Courtney Shaw.

She's gorgeous. Courtney has bright blue eyes, wavy dirty blonde hair that reaches her chest, and a petite, yet nicely shaped body. She's wearing black short shorts, and a hot pink, long-sleeved shirt. She has on a pair of black flip flops, with an electric blue trim. Her hair is down, and straightened.

She turns around, and sees me staring. She waves me over to her.

"Hey, Courtney." I say, as smoothly as I possibly can.

"Hi, Dil." She responds with a smile. "Are you going to that sophmore, Kimi Finster's, party tomorrow?"

"Yeah!" She's one of my closest friends. We've known each other since before either of us were one years old!" I explain. She smiles wider.

"Cool. Wanna go together?"

I smile as wide as I can. "Definetely!"

"Awesome! I'll see you tomorrow." She says as she walks off.

The bell indicating that last period is over just rang, and I'm standing next with Tommy, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Chuckie, Angelica and a couple other kids, waiting for the bus.

I look over at Chuckie. He's watching Angelica.

Angelica is wearing a blue skirt that reaches above her knee, and a white, sparkly tube top. Her four inch pumps are blue, as well, and she's also wearing gold, silver and black bracelets all over her wrists. Around her neck is a silver chain, with a blue diamond pendant in the shape of a heart. Her straight blonde her is crimped, and reaches below her chest.

Of course, Angelica's on her cell phone, ignoring all of her old 'friends'. The last time she spoke to me was on my birthday. Two years ago. It's not that Angelica purposely avoids us, she just doesn't acknowledge us. Eitherway, Chuckie is still crazy about her.

I then look at Lil. She's talking with Tommy. Probably about the party. They do make a very good-looking couple. Tommy has his arm around her shoulder, and Lil's looking up at him. They make a good pair.

I turn to see Phil and Kimi talking about something. Phil looks like he's angry, but is covering it up with a fake smile. And I don't know why exactly, but Kimi looks down. She doesn't have that spark in her eyes that we always see. I wonder what's the matter.

I walk over to her and Phil.

"Hey, Kimi. Phil." I say with a smile. Phil doesn't respond.

"Hi, Dil." Kimi responds, with no emotion in her voice.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing." She replies, faking a smile.

As I'm about to confront her about lying about being okay, the bus pulls up.

"Hey, Grandpa!" I cheer. I then walk over to the seat where I always sit. The left seat in the back of the bus. I watch everyone as they walk over to their seats. Angelica sits two seats ahead of me, and no one dares to sit with her. I see a couple of random kids sitting, but I don't pay much attention to them. Lil takes a seat with Tommy in the front of the bus. Chuckie sits in the seat next to them, and Phil sits with him. Kimi sits alone two seats behind Tommy and Lil.

I then see Kimi get up and walk to the back of the bus.

"Can I sit, Dil?" She asks, still with that same fake smile.

"Of course, Kimi." I scoot over and she sits next to me. "What's up?"

"Nothing." She lies again. "Nothing at all."

"There's something wrong. Don't lie to me Kimi." She looks up at me with a stunned look, shocked at how blunt I'm being. "Just tell me Kimi."

"Nothing's wrong, Dil."

I just go out and ask her. "Did you not find a date for your paty?"

She looks at me, almost on the verge of tears. "Yes, I did."

"Really!?" I ask, happy for her. "Who is it?"

"Josh Walton."

I look at her, even more shocked than she was earlier. "Josh, Walton?" I manage to say.

She nods her head.

I go closer to her and whisper, still in shock. "Angelica's ex-boyfriend?"

**Please review. (:**


	10. Awkward

**New chapter. Enjoy. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own RUGRATS/All Grown Up or the characters.**

**Angelica, Susie: 17 (Seniors) **

**Chuckie: 16 (Junior)**

**Tommy, Phil, Lil, Kimi: 15 (Sophomores)**

**Dil: 14 (Freshman)**

**Kimi's P.O.V.**

I nod my head in response to Dil's question.

He's floored and doesn't say another word.

It's my stop. I stand up from my seat with Dil and walk towards the exit. I wave to Lil and Tommy on my way out.

"Hey." Chuckie says to me. "You look upset. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." I answer him, annoyed.

"You're lying. What's the probl-"

"SHUT UP! I'M FINE." He stops and looks at me.

"Kimi, I'm your older brother. You know you can tell me anything." I look at him, knowing that he's right.

"I got asked to the party." I tell him.

"And..." He says, while rolling his hands forward, waiting for an explanation.

"Josh Walton is taking me." Chuckie is stunned. "I'm really nervous that when Angelica finds out, she might freak out." I explain, trying to make myself believe that that's the real reason for being so upset.

"Oh." Is all he can think of. I roll my eyes.

We walk into our house, and go upstairs to our separate rooms. I go onto my computer. I check my instant messenger and see who's on. Phil and Lil are both online. I start a conversation with Lil.

_PunkGeisha says: Hey Lil._

_TwintasticChick says: Hey. (: What's up?_

_PunkGeisha says: Nothing. Today's been so annoying._

_TwintasticChick says: Aww, sorry. U didn't get asked to the party? Kimi, u can have any guy u want, and if he doesn't want to be w/ u, he doesn't deserve u._

_PunkGeisha says: Thx Lil, but I got asked._

_TwintasticChick says: What? By the guy u wanted?_

I look at my computer, wondering what to write.

_PunkGeisha says: Yeah._

_TwintasticChick says: WHO?!_

_PunkGeisha says: Josh Walton._

_TwintasticChick says: WHAT? Angelica's ex? Do u WANT for her to kill u?_

_PunkGeisha says: They're broken up. So what._

_TwintasticChick says: Yea, but we're talking bout Angelica. She's fucking insane._

_PunkGeisha says: Oh well. She'll just have to deal with it._

_TwintasticChick says: Wow._

_PunkGeisha says: what?_

_TwintasticChick says: Nothing. It's just, WOW. Josh is HOTT._

This puts a smile on my face

_PunkGeisha says: Ikr? He's so cute!_

_TwintasticChick says: Haha.(;_

_PunkGeisha says: Imma start my hw now. see ya tomorrow._

_TwintasticChick says: kk ttyl! luv ya!_

_PunkGeisha says: Oh wait!_

_TwintasticChick says: Yea?_

_PunkGeisha says: Can u come here early tomorrow, to help my get dressed._

_TwintasticChick says: Duh.(;_

_PunkGeisha says: Omg i luv u!_

_TwintasticChick says: I know. Byee!_

_PunkGeisha says: Later._

_TwintasticChick has left this chatroom._

_PunkGeisha has left this chatroom._

I log off of my messenger, and take out my homework. I have so much.

I have two geometry worksheets. Both sides. A science worksheet, where I have to find the answers in the textbook, and a lab that I have to finish. Plus, I have a history report that I have to finish.

I start to work on my Geometry homework first. It takes me about an hour. Not because it's hard, but because I have a lot on my mind. Afterwards, I decide to work on my history report. This takes me even longer. After about an hour and a half, I start my science. I can't do this. It's really confusing, and I don't understand anything.

I decide that I'm not gonna get this, and give up. I go back over to my computer and check my messenger again. I close my I.M., and hear knocking.

Chuckie opens my door. "Hey Kimi." He says. "Time for dinner."

I give my brother a smile, the first real one of the day. "I'll be right there."

I slowly get out of my computer chair, and put on my frog slippers.

When I get downstairs, I see my dad finishing cooking the food. "Hey, dad." I then turn to see my mom and Chuckie setting the table in the dining room. "Hey, mom."

"Hello, Kimi-Chan." Says my mother. I walk over to her and Chuckie, and help them set the table.

"The food's done!" Dad calls from the kitchen. I walk over to him, and help him bring the food over to the dining table. Dad sits at the head seat, mom sits to his right, I sit to his left, and Chuckie sits next to me.

"How is everyone's day?" Dad asks, while picking a steak with his fork.

"Alright." I mumble, trying not to think about it.

"It was okay." Chuckie answers.

"Are you two excited about your party tomorrow?" Mom asks Chuckie and I.

I smile at her. "Yeah. Definetely." I've wanted to have a big party like this since as long as I can remember. I'm gonna make the best of it.

"So excited!" Chuckie exclaims. "This is gonna be awesome." Mom and dad smile at his enthusiasm.

Mom continues. "And how has school been going?"

I can't answer. I don't know how to. It's been going great, but for the last couple of days, I've been feeling differently. "Good." I decide to say.

"Eh." Chuckie mutters.

"What's wrong, Chuckie?" Dad asks, looking concerned.

Chuckie looks at me. I know what's actually wrong. Angelica. But I know that that's not how he's going to answer. "I've just been having a lot of work, lately." I giggle at his lame attempt of covering up his crush on Angelica.

"Enough about us!" I exclaim with a smile. "How about you guys? Aren't you excited about your trip?"

Mom and dad smile at each other. "Yes." They say in unison.

"I'm so excited to see Paris again." Mom says.

Chuckie looks at them. "What time are you going tomorrow?"

"Early. Around five A.M. Our plane leaves at eight."

It's so great that mom and dad won't be around for the party. This makes me feel a little better.

When dinner is finished, me and Chuckie start to clear the table. When we're done, we go back to our rooms. I decide to go on youtube to relax myself. I watch Smosh videos for two hours, whilst laughing my ass off and then lay on my bed. I turn on my TV, and start up NetFlix on my Wii game console. I watch Hey Arnold! until I feel sleepy and go to my bathroom to get ready for bed.

_She works at hot topic_

_His heart microscopic_

_She thinks that its love but to him its sex_

_He listens to emo but fat mike's his hero_

_His bank account's zero_

_What comes next?_

I wake up to the sound of Bowling For Soup's Punk Rock 101. I don't turn it off right away because I love this song. After hearing about half of the song, I get up and walk over to my bathroom. I brush my teeth, and then gargle with Listerine mouthwash. I get undressed, and jump in the shower. When I get out I pick out an outfit.

I pick a hot pink and black dress. The top has two strap to hold it up, and my waist is covered with thick black belt. The whole dress is hot pink, except for underneath, which has a big black tutu. It reaches my knees, and underneath I wear fishnet leggings. I have on hot pink, two and a half inch heels and am wearing pink and black bracelets.

My eye makeup is just very light pink eyeshadow, and black eyeliner. My lips are covered in a coat of pink lipgloss. I leave my hair straight, and put it in two messy high pigtails which go down to my shoulder blades.

While getting dressed, I hear the front door close. It must be Chuckie, because mom and dad left before I woke up. I have five minutes before Chuckie comes back to pick me up.

I go downstairs, and fix myself a bowl of cereal. While finishing my Fruit Loops, I hear my cell phone go off. I check it.

_From: Chuckie._

_We're outside._

I grab my purse, house keys and books. As I walk out my front door, I see Chuckie and Tommy in the front seat. I can't see Lil or Phil, and Dil's probably in the trunk again.

I walk over to the left side of the car, where I always sit. As I'm about to knock on the window like always to tell Phil to move, I notice that he is already in the middle seat, next to Lil. Okay. I open the door and greet everyone.

"Hey, guys!" I say through a smile.

"Hey." Lil, Tommy and Chuckie say in unison. I can hear Dil say 'hi', also. Phil doesn't say anything. He doesn't even look at me.

I try to cheer him up somehow. "Stupid, hello?" I tease, trying to get him to smile. He looks up at me with hurt eyes. He tries to hide it with a smile. I give him a smile back.

I sit next to him and he looks away from me again. Chuckie starts to speak.

"Did you guys hear that Kimi _finally_ got asked to the party?" Everyone looks at me. I could punch Chuckie right now. I'm not in the mood for this.

Tommy shakes his head, and Lil and Phil say 'yes' in unison. Lil looks at Phil.

"Phil, _you _knew?" She asks. He nods.

"He was the first one I told." I mumble. "I'm going with Josh Walton, Tommy." I say, trying to get off the topic of Phil. Tommy looks at me with a shocked expression, and I can see Phil is still trying to fake a smile, but it's not working, so he turns completely away from me.

"Isn't he-"

"Yes. Angelica's ex." I interrupt him. He looks at me like I'm crazy for going with Josh.

When we arrive at school, everyone that passes by me keeps telling me how excited they are for the party. It's really cool. Me and Lil get to homeroom and sit down.

"Are you okay?" Lil asks me.

"Yeah, why?"

"I just thought that you would be more excited for tonight."

I put on a smile. "I'm really excited. Trust me."

She smiles back. "Good. You're my best friend, and I want you to know that you can tell me anything."

"I know. I'll always come to you if I have a problem." My smile fades a little. Why did I say that? Something is on my mind, but I don't want to tell Lil. I don't want to tell anybody.

It's lunch. Phil's been really distant today. It's been killing me, him not acting like himself around me.

I'm sitting in between Chuckie and Tommy, and Phil and Lil are sitting right in front of us.

"Phil?"

"Yea?" He answers me.

"Can you come with me to get my lunch?"

He looks at me with a weak smile. "Sure."

We walk over to the lunch line, and we stay quiet.

"You excited?"

"Huh?"

"About your party." He responds.

"Oh. Yea, I guess."

It's really awkward standing here with Phil. It's never been like this with him. He's my best friend, and it hurts me to feel like I don't know who he is anymore.

"Hey, Phil?"

"Yea?"

I look up at him with sad eyes. "You're still coming early, to help me set up, right?"

He smiles. "Of course."

His smile makes me feel so much happier, like a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders. "Good."

We walk back over to our lunch table, and begin to eat. I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey, Kimi." Josh says.

"Oh, hey." I say with a slight smile.

"I'm really psyched about tonight. It's gonna be awesome." He smiles.

"Yea. It should be really fun."

"Alright, well I'll see you tonight." With that, he walks away. I look back at my friends.

Phil's smile has completely disapearred by now and he isn't eating. He's just playing a game on his phone. He looks like he's angry.

**Next chapter is the party, which I've been the most excited about writing! Please review. (:**


	11. Let's Party!

**Okay, this chapter should be pretty long.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own RUGRATS/All Grown Up or the characters.**

**Angelica, Susie: 17 (Seniors) **

**Chuckie: 16 (Junior)**

**Tommy, Phil, Lil, Kimi: 15 (Sophmores)**

**Dil: 14 (Freshman)**

**Phil's P.O.V.**

It's 5:40, and I have to be at Kimi's house in twenty minutes to help her set up for the party. I just took a shower, and I'm about to get dressed.

I go over to my closet and pick out a pair of dark blue jeans and a blue, short sleeved button-down shirt. On my feet are my usual black Converse, and I'm wearing a silver watch on my right wrist.

For some reason, I'm nervous for tonight. I don't know if I can watch Josh with Kimi for so long. It'll kill me.

I leave home, and walk over to Kimi and Chuckie's house. I knock on the door.

"Hey, Phil!" She's says with a smile. She looks much happier than before.

Kimi is wearing a pair of Ren and Stimpy pajama pants, a plain white tee shirt, and frog slippers. Her hair is in a messy bun, but what is most surprising, is that she has absolutely no makeup on. She's gorgeous.

A smile appears on my face just from seeing her. "Hey." She leads me into the living room.

"Hey, you can stay here on the couch. I'm gonna get changed."

"Wait." I stop her. "You're getting ready for the party already?"

"No, stupid." She teases. "I just don't want you to see me like this."

"You look fine." I say.

"Ugh" She groans while rolling her eyes.

"Where's Chuckie, anyways?"

"He's out buying an ice cooler."

"Oh." I look around her house. "What do we have to do anyways?"

"I don't know." She laughs. "I didn't really think about it."

"I guess we should set up the food and stuff, right?"

She nods her head. "Come wih me."

I follow her into the basement. "What are we doing down here?" I ask.

She pulls out a key, puts it into a keyhole, and turns it. When she opens the door, my eyes widen.

"Woah." I say under my breath. She laughs.

Behind the door, is a 12x12 ft room, filled with only alcohal.

"Help me get some." She demands. I obey and follow her into the room.

After about an hour of just bringing the drinks upstairs, the kitchen has alcohal bottles everywhere. Even though we took a lot of drinks, I doubt Kimi's parents will even notice. It hardly even made a dent, considering all of the alcohal they have. It's weird, because they seem so conservative.

We go back downstairs and grab a couple of big bowls. We bring about fifteen upstairs, and fill them all with chips, pretzels, candy, cheese puffs, etc.

Kimi then picks up a very expensive-looking vase.

"What are you doing?" I ask her.

"We have to hide these."

"Why?"

"Because if one of the drunken bastards breaks anything of my mom's, I'll have to kill them." She explains. "Understand?" I nod.

After another hour of hiding all of Mrs. Finster's valuables and clearing out some space, Lil gets here to help Kimi get ready.

Chuckie then arrives at the house.

"Hey, Phil."

"Hey, Chuckie." I respond. I look at the cooler in his arms. "You only bought one cooler? Sorry bro, but we're gonna need much more than that."

He rolls his eyes. "Check the truck."

I walk out of their house to see the inside of Mr. Finster's truck, filled with coolers and huge bags of ice. I take two coolers at a time and bring them into the house. We have seven pretty big ice coolers, filled with ice and drinks, scattered around the house and the backyard.

Right as I'm about to tell Chuckie something, Kimi and Lil walk downstairs.

Lil is wearing a black tube top with silver straps that wrap around her shoulders. Her skirt is also silver, and reaches a little above her knee. She's wearing the necklace that she always does, and has silvers bangles going up and down her arms. Her pumps are 3 inches, black, and have silver straps. Her makeup is very sparly. On her eyes is silver eyeshadow, and she has on black eyeliner. Her hair is in tight curls that reach her shoulders, and she looks really nice.

As soon as I see Kimi walk down the stairs, I can't seem to move. She's wearing a strapless black and white ruffled dress. The dress reaches past the middle of her thigh, and there is a big white bow on the back. Her accessories are black bracelets, and a silver necklace. She has a thick line of black eyeliner above her eyelashes, on top of a coat of light gold eyeshadow and her lips look slightly glossed. Her hair is curled as well, and reaches the bottom of her chest. On her feet are a pair of white pumps, that look like they can't be taller than three inches. She's stunning.

It's now 8:30, and the house is filling up. Almost half of the school is already here, and it's getting a bit crowded. I see Tommy and Dil arrive.

Tommy is wearing a white tee shirt, covered by a black and blue varsity jacket. He's got on a pair of blue jeans, and grey high tops. His hair is spiked up, and a lot of girls are staring at him.

Dil looks... normal? It's weird to see him dressed in clothes that most people wear. He's got on a Bowling For Soup tee shirt, jeans and black sneakers. His hair even looks normal. I then see a petite blonde girl walk up to him, and he puts his arm around her. Wow. This is weird.

As I'm looking around, I see Kimi and Josh sitting together on the couch. He's wearing a black and blue striped, long sleeved tee shirt, and dark grey jeans. His light brown hair is spiked up, and he has on a pair of expensive black and white sneakers.

He keeps trying to touch Kimi, and she's smiling, but I see that she's trying to hold him off. I feel sick. I look around them and see Angelica with Susie and Savannah.

Angelica's wearing a tight-fitted strapless light pink dress, that goes about three inches past her bottom. The boots she's wearing are white, and reach below her knee. Her blonde hair looks like she's bleached it, because it looks much brighter. It's straightened, and pulled into a ponytail. She's wearing pink lipgloss, and purple eyeliner.

Susie has a huge smile on her face, and is holding a can of Diet Coke. I don't think she's big into alcohal. She's wearing a white spaghetti strap tank top, and a pair of black shorts. Her hair is straigtened, and reaches below her chest. On her feet, is a pair of black, two and a half inch heels. Her lips have red lipstick on them, and she's wearing black eyeliner.

Tommy walks over to me.

"Hey." He says.

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"Nothing. Wanna grab a beer?" I ask him.

"Sure."

We walk over to one of the coolers, and grab a couple beers. We're underage, but who cares.

"So, how you liking the party?" He asks.

"Eh. It's alright."

"What's wrong with it? It's pretty cool. Good music. Beer. Girls. How is it just _alright_?"

"I don't know. I'm just a little bored. Kimi is with Josh, and I don't really have anyone to talk to."

"Thanks." Tommy says, giving me an offended look.

"Sorry." I laugh.

"You really like her, don't you?"

"Who?"

Tommy shakes his head, and looks at me like I'm stupid. "Kimi, asshole."

"Bro, give it up. I do **not**like Kimi like that. She's just my friend." I say, getting annoyed.

"Uh-huh."

"Okay. Fuck you." I tell him, not mad, but annoyed, and then walk away. I go over to Chuckie.

"Hey, Chuckie."

"Hey." He mutters. He's staring at Angelica.

"Dude. You are so fucking creepy." He shoots me an annoyed look, and continues to stare at her. "Is this what you've been doing this whole time?"

"Yea."

I look at him with a creeped out expression. "Bro. Just go up and talk to her."

"Can't. She's talking to Josh."

I'm confused. Josh is supposed to be here with Kimi. I look over to where he's sitting, and Kimi isn't there. I walk over to him.

"Hey, Josh." I say, with disgust written all over my face.

He looks at me with annoyance. "Hey. Um... who are you?"

"Phil. Uh, where's Kimi?" His expression becomes disgust as well.

"Why the fuck should I know?"

"Huh?" I ask, shocked by his answer. "Isn't she your date?" I feel sick asking that.

"Unfortunetly." I feel my hand form into a fist. He continues. "She acts like she wants me, but she's just a slutty teas-"

I cut him off by punching him as hard as I can in the face.

He gets thrown off of the couch, and everyone in the room has stopped what they're doing and are staring.

His lip is gushing blood, and his eyes are filled with rage. I'm a little bit afraid, considering he's on the football team, and two years older than me, but I'm too angry to really care.

"You're gonna die." He spits out as he picks himself up off the floor and runs at top speed towards me.

As I get in position to get the crap beaten out of me, Chuckie runs in front of me and tackles Josh. I'm shocked to see Chuckie attack him and watch closely. He pins him down!

"JOSH!" Chuckies screams while Josh is trying to escape from his grasp. He can't. Chuckie continues. "STOP NOW, OR YOU'RE GETTING THROWN OUT." This is a tone that I've never heard from Chuckie.

Josh looks Chuckie straight in the eyes with a look of anger, but also understanding. He pushes him off. "Fine." He dusts himself off and starts to walk in another direction but Chuckie grabs his arm.

"And if you _ever_ speak about my sister like that again, I'll kill you." Josh still looks angry, but knows that Chuckie is dead serious, based only on his tone and the look in his eyes.

I turn around to go find Kimi, and see her standing in the doorway, tears falling from her eyes.

"Kimi," I start, but she runs up the stairs. Everyone goes back to what they were doing before, so I have to squeeze through them to get to Kimi.

I finally get to Kimi's room, to see her sitting on her bed, sobbing. I walk in, and close the door behind me.

"Kimi," I try again. She cuts me off.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" She asks loudly, through her tears.

"Because Josh was taking badly about you." I answer, wondering why she's so upset.

"No. I mean why did you do that for _me_?"

Now I'm really confused. "Because you're my best friend. I care about you, Kimi."

"How?" She asks, looking down at her knees, with more tears flowing from her eyes.

"What do you mean?

"_Why_ do you care about me?" She looks back up at me with big, sad eyes. Her expression kills me.

"Because you're great. You're fun, and funny, and smart, and sweet, and beautif-"

"Then why don't you like me?" She in a low tone. More tears start pouring from her eyes.

"I do like you, Kimi. You're the most important person in my life."

"I mean why don't you _love_ me?" She asks louder, standing up. My jaw drops at her question. She sees my expression, and starts crying some more. She turns away from me.

"What?" I manage to ask her. She doesn't answer so I walk over to where she's standing. I turn her around to find her makeup smudged, and her eyes flooded with tears. She starts to speak, and her voice cracks.

"I love you, Phil! I'm sorry. I don't want to, but I can't help it! You're so sweet, and funny, and always make me smile. I love you so mu-"

I cut her off by pressing my lips against hers, hard.

Her lips are still, and she doesn't move a muscle. I break away.

She looks me in the eyes, and I look at her. Her mouth is slightly opened, and she looks shocked. I see the edges of her lips curve upwards a bit, forming a slight smile, and her eyes are filled with lust.

Our lips meet again, but this time with much more passion. She parts her lips slightly, being very inviting. I slip my tongue into her mouth, and I feel her fingers grip my hair, pulling me in closer. I can taste the flavour of her cherry lip balm as she presses her lips againt mine. I push her against her bedroom wall, my lips never leaving hers. She slids her hands down to my back as I keep one hand on her neck, the other leaning against the wall. I pull away from the kiss, and leave wet kisses all over her neck. I feel her body tense up, and bring my lips back up to hers. She's now taking control.

She pushes me onto her bed, and jumps on top of me. Whilst her tongue is exploring the inside of my mouth, she quickly throws off her shoes. I move her over a bit, and she's now kissing my neck as I take off my shoes as well. She gets back on top of me, her mouth locked on mine, and her hands feeling my body. I have my left hand on her waist, the right on her cheek.

She sits up for a minute, her legs still straddling each side of my waist, and she's trying to catch her breath. While doing this, she frantically unbuttons my shirt, with the look of lust still present in her dark brown eyes. When she's done unbuttoning, I pull off my white tee shirt underneath. She goes back down for my mouth. I feel her grabbing my hair again, getting more aggressive. I lightly bite her bottom lip, and I hear her let out a low moan.

She stops for a second and lifts her head, looking me in the eyes.

"I love you so much." She says in a breathy voice, our faces only inches apart.

"I love you, too." I smile at her, and she returns it back. I've always felt this way but never admited it, even to myself.

"I need you." I look at her, confused. "I want you now. I'm ready." I realize what she's talking about.

"Are you sure?" I ask her.

"I've wanted this for so long. I'm sure." She continues. "If you don't want to-"

"I want to." I answer, not thinking about it twice. I know this is what I want too. "Wait." I say, disappointed. "I don't have any protection."

She looks at me with a slight smirk. "I do. My health teacher handed them out in class." I smile back at her. She leans down and gives me another long, passionate kiss before she stands up, and pulls off her dress.

**Please review. (: Next chapter will be up soon! ~Sorry if that was a bit vulgar or just too much.~**


	12. Take A Walk

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own RUGRATS/All Grown Up or the characters.**

**Angelica, Susie: 17 (Seniors) **

**Chuckie: 16 (Junior)**

**Tommy, Phil, Lil, Kimi: 15 (Sophmores)**

**Dil: 14 (Freshman)**

**Lil's P.O.V.**

I'm sitting on one of the swings in Kimi's backyard, just watching everyone get drunk and stupid. It's really entertaining.

I suddenly feel a pair of cold hands touch my bare shoulders, pushing my swing.

"Hey!" I exclaim. I turn around, still swinging, to see Tommy standing there with a smile. "Oh." I say.

I jump off of the swing and walk over to him. "Hey."

"Hi, Tommy." I say, still smiling.

"What are you doing out here?"

"It's getting really crowded inside."

"Wanna go for a walk?" I look at him and nod.

He grabs my hand, and we begin to walk over to the house. The back door is completely surrounded by people, and we just look at eachother. We're thinking the same thing.

"Gate." We say in unison.

We walk around the house, and Tommy lets go of my hand to open the gate door for me.

"Thank you." I say while walking past him. He just gives me a warm smile, and takes my hand again. We have to walk through the crowd of people on Kimi and Chuckie's front yard, but once we finally get through, we begin walking down the street.

As we get to a street corner, we stop and I look up at him. He looks back down at me, his eyes meeting mine. He smiles again, and gently squeezes my hand.

We start to walk again, and Tommy begins to speak.

"How are you liking the party?"

"It's fun. It'd be better if I could speak to Kimi, though. She knows a lot of the people there. I don't know any of them. I haven't seen her in over two hours!"

"Did you see what happened to her date?" I look back up at him, confused. He sees my expression, knowing my answer, and continues. "Phil beat the crap out of him."

"WHAT?" I ask, wondering how I didn't know about this. Well, I have been outside for most of the party.

"Yeah. He made some rude remarks about Kimi, and Phil clocked him straight in the mouth. He was bleeding everywhere!" I look at him with an unbelieved face.

"What did he say about Kimi?"

He ignores my question, and continues. "The next part is even crazier! Right as Josh is running at Phil, **Chuckie** of all people attacks him! He pinned him down, and told him off!" I'm shocked.

"And you saw all of this?"

"Yeah. I was right there. It happened right after Phil was acting like a moron with me."

"A moron? How?"

"He kept saying that he doesn't like Kimi, but I know he does." I think about that for a second.

"I don't know."

He looks at me again. "Don't know what?"

"I mean, I don't know if he actually does like Kimi. In _that_ way."

"Are you kidding? Don't you see the way that he looks at her everyday?"

"Yes, but he got really serious with me the other day, telling me that he was serious, and did **not** like Kimi."

He rolls his eyes. "He's such an idiot. He's just worried that Kimi won't feel the same."

"If that's the case, he should be worried. Kimi does not like Phil in that way. She would tell me." I explain. "Anyways, what did Josh say?" I try again.

"Huh?" He asks, not remembering our conversation from just a couple of minutes ago. "Oh. He said something along the lines of 'She wouldn't put out for me. She's a slutty tease.'"

I look at him with my eyes widened. "Oh my god. I've never been so proud to call Phil my brother. What an ass!"

"Lil!" Tommy exclaims. "Your language!" He teases, knowing how I very rarely curse.

I roll my eyes, and jokingly punch his arm. As my fist is about to hit his arm, he gently grabs my hand. He me straight in the eyes, and says in a low tone, "No violence."

I begin to blush, and pull my hand away.

We begin to walk more, and finally reach Kimi's house again.

"Let's go find Kimi." I say. Tommy nods, and we walk into the house.

We squeeze though the crowd, looking for Kimi, but we can't find her. I look over at the couch to see a tall girl with curly blonde hair holding an ice pack to Josh's lip. He's smirking at her, and she's blushing. I'm officially disgusted. How could anyone like that guy?

"I don't see her anywhere." Tommy says, interupting my thoughts.

I look at him. "Do you think we should check her room?" Tommy nods, and we push our way over to the staircase. When we get upstairs I look down the hallway to see that Kimi's door is shut. Tommy and I walk over to her door and knock lightly.

"Kimi?" I say lightly through the door. "Are you in there?"

I hear Kimi let out a low "fuck," like I've interupted something. "Be right there!" She continues. I hear a thump, a lot of shuffling, and a door slam. Probably her closet.

After about two minutes, the door opens. "Hey!" She says, breathlessly.

I look at her, confused. She wearing a bright yellow rope covered in electric blue polkadots, and a pair of frog slippers. Her eye makeup is slightly smudged, making me think that she has been crying, and her hair is still curled, but extremely messy. She's out of breath, and has a huge smile on her face, looking like she's covering something up.

"What's going on?" I ask suspiciously.

"What do you mean? Nothing's going on." She's lying. I know her too well not to know.

"Okay. Are you coming back downstairs for the party?" I ask only to hear her answer.

"Um.. Sure." She looks annoyed. "Actually, you know I'm feeling a little under the weather at the moment. I'll be down in like an hour."

"Alright." She then gives me a smile, closes the door, and locks it. Nothing's going on? Yeah right.

"What do you want to do now?" Tommy asks me.

"I don't know. Let's go have a drink." He smiles, and we walk downstairs, hand in hand.

**Please review. (:**


	13. Lucky

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own RUGRATS/All Grown Up or the characters.**

**Angelica, Susie: 17 (Seniors) **

**Chuckie: 16 (Junior)**

**Tommy, Phil, Lil, Kimi: 15 (Sophmores)**

**Dil: 14 (Freshman)**

**Kimi's P.O.V.**

"Oh!" I moan with Phil on top of me. He smiles at me and leans down for a kiss.

This is a perfect moment. I've waited for this for so long. I've never told anyone before, but I truly love Phil and always have. He brings his head back up.

"I love you so much." He whispers in my ear. I smile at him and respond.

"I love you, too."

With that I take my left hand and pull his head back down towards me, and our lips meet. He bites my lower lip, and I let out a loud moan.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

Phil and I both freeze, lift our heads, and look towards my door.

"Kimi?" It's Lil. "Are you in there?"

"Fuck." I say, and then realize that I said it quite loudly. I look at Phil. He's looking straight at me, with panic in his eyes. Neither of us are ready to tell Lil, or anyone for that matter.

I whisper as low as I can in Phil's ear. "Follow me." He nods and moves over to one side of the bed so I can get up. Once I'm up, I grab his hand and help him up from my bed. When he's up I run hand in hand with him over to my closet, until he trips over my rug. I look at him slightly annoyed, then laugh and help him up.

"Thanks." He whispers. I nod at him and open the closet door.

"Get in." I say, very low.

"What?"

"Get in the closet." I say in an annoyed whisper.

"But I'm naked." He points out.

"Fine." We walk quickly over to my bathroom and I hand him one of my robes.

"What the fuck is this?" He asks, looking at the the light pink robe, covered in white hearts.

"What now?"

"Let me have that one!" He says pointing at my new yellow robe designed with bright blue polkadots.

"No." I say sternly. "That one's mine."

"Ugh." He groans while putting on my rope and running into the closet. When he closes the door, it slams loudly and I shoot him a glare through the closet door. Dumbass.

Once Phil's in the closet, I realize that I'm still nude and grab my yellow robe. I throw it on and run towards the door.

"Hey." I say out of breath. I see that Tommy is here too.

Lil looks me up and down with a confused expression. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean? Nothing's going on." I lie.

She looks at me. I know she can tell I'm lying. I'm a horrible liar. "Okay. Are you coming back downstairs for the party?"

Not knowing what to say I just look at her. "Um.. Sure." I think some more. "Actually, you know I'm feeling a little under the weather at the moment. I'll be down in like an hour."

"Alright." She says resistantly. I smile at her, and slowly close the door.

I walk over to the closet where Phil is and open the door. He looks annoyed.

I laugh at the sight of him. He has a much manlier build than me, obviously, so my robe doesn't completely go around him, and the belt to the robe can barely go around his waist. Plus, Phil is about 6'2, and I'm 5'4, so it reaches only up to his knees.

"How do I look?" He asks with a smirk, seeing that I'm observing his body and laughing.

"Very sexy." I laugh.

"Really?" He asks seductively, getting closer.

"Really." I press my body against his and start to kiss him again. He wraps his arms around my waist, while my hands are on his neck. I feel his hands start to go lower until they're on the bottom of my thighs, and he lifts me from under. He then gently lays me back down onto my bed, and I remove my rope. He does the same.

"Wow." I say, still out of breath.

"Yeah." Phil says in agreement. I pick up my dress and pull it back up to my chest. I look in the mirror.

"I'm a mess." I say looking at my reflection.

"You're beautiful." I turn around and give him a kiss on the cheek as he's pulling on his jeans. He looks at me. "How do you think they'll react?"

"I don't know. It's not like we made our feelings for each other obvious." He nods.

I sit down in front of my mirror and start to re-aply my makeup. Once I'm done, I fix my hair a bit and pull on my shoes. I turn around to see Phil already dressed, laying on my bed, just staring at me with a grin on his face.

"What?" I ask through my own smile.

"Nothing. I'm just really lucky."

"Lucky?"

"Yeah. Just really, really lucky."

He then hops up from my bed and walks over to me. He takes my hand and we lock our fingers together.

Once we get to the staircase, we let go. "I'll go first. We don't want them to get suspicious." He gives me a nod and I walk down the stairs.

"Kimi!" I hear Lil call my name from across the room. I turn to see her push her way through the crowd of people until she finally gets over to me. "Hey! You feeling better?"

"Huh?" I ask.

"You said you weren't feeling great."

"Oh! Um, yeah. I'm fine."

"What was wrong?"

"Um..." As I'm about to answer, I hear a voice.

"HEY!" He screams over the crowd so that Lil and I can hear him. He walks towards us, down the stairs.

"Hey, Phil." Lil says. "What were you doing upstairs?"

"The bathroom was occupied down here, and I had to go." He looks at me and smiles. "Thanks for letting me use yours."

I roll my eyes and look at Lil. She's hardly even paying attention and is looking over at Tommy.

"Go over to him." I tell her.

"You sure?"

"Positive." With that, Lil walks over to Tommy, leaving Phil and I alone.

"So..." He starts. "How are ya?" He gives me a smirk.

"Shut up." I say, and playfully push him.

**Ok, I seriously loved writing this chapter. Lol, please review. (:**


	14. Clean up

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own RUGRATS/All Grown Up or the characters.**

**Angelica, Susie: 17 (Seniors) **

**Chuckie: 16 (Junior)**

**Tommy, Phil, Lil, Kimi: 15 (Sophmores)**

**Dil: 14 (Freshman)**

**Phil's P.O.V.**

_SoccerStar91 says: Good morning beautiful.._

_PunkGeisha says: Hey, ugly. _

_SoccerStar91 says: Hey! You know I'm sexy. _

_PunkGeisha says: Yeah, right. smh_

_SoccerStar91 says: That's not what you were saying last night ;)_

_PunkGeisha says: Shut up._

_SoccerStar91 says: Haha._

_PunkGeisha says: Yea, it's hilarious._

_SoccerStar91 says: So, did u have fun yesterday?_

_PunkGeisha says: YES! I should throw parties more often! Actually, nvm. I have so much to clean up today. :P_

_SoccerStar91 says: Want me to come over, and help u "clean up"?_

_PunkGeisha says: Definitely. Why the quotation marks, though? We're actually gonna clean._

_SoccerStar91 says: Oh. nvm._

_PunkGeisha says: Get ur ass over here._

_SoccerStar91 says: Jk. I'll be over in like half an hour._

_PunkGeisha says: Kk. See ya soon._

_SoccerStar91 says: Bye. Love you._

_PunkGeisha says: Love you too._

_PunkGeisha has left this chatroom._

_SoccerStar91 has left this chatroom._

I smile as I turn off my computer, and go to the bathroom to take a shower. I then dry my hair and walk over to my closet. I pick out a light grey Vans tee shirt and a pair of baggy light blue jeans. I throw on my clothes and put on a pair of black DC sneakers.

When I get downstairs, I see that mom and dad have already gone to work and Lil isn't there. She must still be asleep. I grab a blueberry muffin and eat before I leave.

I lock my door, and start to walk over to Kimi's house. I finally get to her house, and she's sitting on her front steps, waiting for me. She smiles at me and calls me over.

She's wearing an electric blue tank top, pink plaid pajama pants, and her hair is in a messy bun. The only makeup on her face is black eyeliner, and lip balm.

"Hey Phil!"

"Hey." I smile at her.

"Let's clean now, so that we can just relax later." She then winks at me and grabs my hand. We walk into her house and it's a complete mess. The floor is covered with red plastic cups, beer bottles, soda cans, food, and just random garbage.

"Oh my god." I say, shocked from the mess.

"I know. We partied with animals."

With that, we start to clean.

"Hey," I start, realizing something. "Where's Chuckie? Shouldn't he be helping us?"

"I don't even know. I haven't seen him all day. He texted me a while ago saying that he'll be home tonight around ten." She then looks at me. "So we'll have the house to ourselves, all day." I give her a smirk, and continue to clean.

After about three hours of none-stop cleaning, it's now 12:30, and we're finally done.

"FINALLY!" Kimi exclaims as she finishes mopping the floor. "We can relax now!"

"Thank god!" I say, falling onto the couch. "What are we gonna do now?"

"I don't know. How about we..." I smirk, knowing what she's going to suggest. "...make some lunch!"

"Oh." I say, my expression turning into boredom.

"You don't wanna?" She asks, pouting.

"Well, I am kinda hungry." I say, trying to please her. Her face brightens.

"Yay! What do you want?"

"What do you have?"

"I don't know, but I want something sweet." 'So do I', I think to myself. "How about a cake?"

"Um, sorry, but I can't bake. At all." Her smile widens.

"Neither do I. Oh well!"

She thens grabs my hand and we run into the kitchen. It's spotless. "So," I start. "we cleaned this entire kitchen, just so we can mess it up again?"

"Yup. Pretty much." She giggles. "My mom's cook book is in the book shelf. I'll be right back."

"Alright." She then goes into the living room and comes back in less than a minute.

"Here it is! What type of cake do you want?"

"Chocolate." I say with a grin.

"Obviously." She rolls her eyes. "Why do I even ask." She takes out all of the ingredients, an electric mixer, two wooden spoons, measuring cups, and a couple of bowls. "Ok. The recipe calls for two and a half cups of flour."

I pour the flour into a measuring cup and pour it into the mixer. "We also need three cups of sugar, and one and a half cups of cocoa." I get all of the ingredients measured, and throw them in with the flour. "Now we mix."

Without thinking I turn on the mixer, and the ingredients fly everywhere.

"PHIL! TURN IT OFF!" Kimi screams, as she trying to cover herself from getting covered in the cake ingredients. I quickly unplug the electric mixer and turn towards her. She completely covered in the mixture, and looks pissed.

"Wow," I say, with a worried smile drawn on my face. "You look great." She doesn't find my joke too funny.

"Don't make a joke out of this, Phil." She demands, shooting daggers with her eyes. I just give her a crooked smile. She sees this. "Just what is so funny?"

"Nothing. It's just that you look _really _mad."

"I am."

"Really?" I'm still smiling.

"Yes." She responds, her voice stern.

I start to slowly get closer to her. "What can I do to make you feel better?"

"Nothing." She's trying to stay mad at me, but I can see a smile starting to form. I get closer.

We're now inches apart. "Really?" I whisper into her ear, seductively.

I see her body slightly begin to tense up. "Really." She answers, resistantly.

I whisper again, "What about this?" I then start to kiss her neck.

"PHIL!" She screams. I jump back from her sudden outburst. "Not now!"

"Whyyy?" I whin, stretching out the word.

"It's not appropriate! Especially not in here. It's the kitchen for crying out loud!"

"I like it kinky." I say, wiggling my eyebrows. She glares at me.

"I'm done. I don't wanna cook anymore. Clean up this mess."

"What!? _I _have to clean up this mess? Why me?"

"You pressed the button!"

"You told me to!"

She lightly pushes me. "Just clean it up. When you're done we can find something fun to do." She winks.

"Oh, okay." I respond with a smirk. "It better be good, though! It better not be something stupid like painting a bird house or reading!"

She rolls her eyes. "Don't worry, it'll be worth it." With that she leaves me alone in this mess. I pick up the Clorox.

**Sorry this was so boring and short. I just wanted to leave you guys with something for today. The next couple of days I should have some pretty good chapters up. Four day weekend. WOO! :D**

**Please review. (:**


	15. Caught

**OK, new chapter. But first, I'd like to apologize for taking so a while to update. I've been sick and have also had a bit of writer's block. :/ Also, I would really like to thank all of you who are reading this fanfic. It really means a lot to me that you guys like my writing. And thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed. Your feedback means so much to me, and all of your comments are so flattering, they really make my day. Sorry, I'm babbling. Thanks again! Enjoy. (:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own RUGRATS/All Grown Up or the characters.**

**Angelica, Susie: 17 (Seniors)**

**Chuckie: 16 (Junior)**

**Tommy, Phil, Lil, Kimi: 15 (Sophomores)**

**Dil: 14 (Freshman)**

**Phil's P.O.V.**

"PHILL!"

I fall out of bed from the sound of my name being screamed.

"What?!" I quickly respond, standing up. I look over my bed to see Lil giggling. "What the fuck was that, Lil?!"

"Haha, sorry. It's time to go to school. You didn't hear your alarm clock?" I turn my head to look at the time.

"7:30?! What the hell? Why didn't you wake me earlier?"

"I have to get ready too, you know!" She yells. I groan and walk over to my closet. She continues, "You might wanna hurry up. Chuckie's already here. See ya!" She leaves and laughs on her way out.

I rush to pick out some clothes and run into my bathroom. I already took a shower last night, so I just put on some deodorant and throw on a classic black _The Godfather_ tee shirt and a pair of blue jeans. I then put on my green and black Osiris sneakers. I fix my hair, grab my backpack and run down the stairs. "Bye!" I call out to my parents and slam the front door on my way out. I see Chuckie sitting impatiently in the driver's seat, while Tommy and Lil are talking and laughing. I jump in the back seat and we leave back to Chuckie's house.

When we arrive, we have to wait. After about ten minutes, the front door opens. I'm stunned. Kimi looks absolutely fantastic, but in a new way. She's not wearing a dress, or a revealing top, but instead is wearing a loose, grey, long-sleeved tee shirt with Donald Duck on it, which is rolled up to her elbows. She also has on a pair of black jean shorts and a pair of electric blue, black and white high top DC sneakers. Her hair has long beachy waves which reaches above her belly button, and the top is hidden under a black and blue Yankees snapback cap. I'm surprised to see that she has a streak of dark electic blue in her hair. She also has silver and black thick rubber braclets on her wrists and a chain with a hello kitty pendant on it. She has a thick line of black eyeliner on her top lid, with blue on the bottom. She looks really beautiful.

"HEY!" She says happily. She runs over to the car and pushes me over. "What's up, guys!?"

"Wow Kimi." Lil says with a smile. "You're in a good mood! And wow, you look fantastic! Swag much?" She says with a laugh.

Kimi giggles in response. "Haha, I'm just trying out a new look."

"Well you look great." I say and wink at her. She blushes a little and Chuckie gives me a funny look through the rear view mirror. "What?" I ask him.

"Nothing."

When we get to school we immediately seperate because we are already late. When I get to homeroom, I see that a lot of people are staring at me. I turn to my friend Mike. "Why are all of these assholes staring at me?"

"Because they're afraid."

"What?!" I repond in disbelief.

"Well, you did kick the crap out of Josh, who's two years older than us and on the football team."

"No I didn't! I only hit him once!"

"That was enough. His lip is all fucked up."

Our conversation ends there and I wait until the bell rings to go to my locker. Walking through the hallways I can see people looking in my direction and keeping their distance. This is getting frusterating. I get to my locker, open it and throw in my books, taking my Geometry textbook and binder. I suddenly feel two hands wrap around my head and cover my eyes.

"Guess who?" I hear a girly voice ask from behind.

"Chuckie?"

"No idiot!" The hands drop from my eyes and Kimi reveals herself. She laughs and I smile. "Are you ready for Geometry?"

I groan. "No. Everyone's been acting weird around me. They're afraid of me!"

"What? Why?"

"Because I punched Josh." Kimi gets a disgusted look on her face when I say Josh's name, which causes me to let out a small laugh.

"Oh well. Don't worry about them. That can be a good thing, anyways. No one will give you a hard time now."

"No one gave me a hard time before."

"Well now they definitely won't" She says with a smile.

"Hey, where's Lil?" I ask, realizing that she's not at her locker.

"Her and Tommy already left for her next class. We should do the same. Let's go." And with that, we leave.

Once we get to Geometry, all eyes are on us. I see Kimi get her usual amount of stares, but a lot of people are trying to not make eye contact with me. I look at Kimi and she just shrugs. We walk to our seats.

We now have Science class. Finally. A class where I sit next to Kimi, since we're lab partners. While our teacher is teaching us all about Kinetic energy, I see Kimi looking at me. She gives me a smile, and reaches for my hand under the table. Once she gets my hand, she intertwines our fingers and we stay like this for the rest of the period.

The bell rings. Kimi and I quickly remove our hands from one another and make our way out the door until a hand is placed on my shoulder. I turn around to see one of my friends, Noah. He has brown hair that reaches right below his ears which is tucked into a black beanie, and extremely pale skin. He's wearing a black hoodie that looks three sizes too big, over a white wifebeater. He's also wearing really baggy blue jeans and dark grey worn-out converses.

"Hey." He says with a smile. His breathe smells like cigarettes. He's known in the school for being a smoker-junkie and a drunk. He's offered me to cut classes to "get blazed" with him and his friends behind the school, but I refuse everytime. I tell him that it's just not my thing, not to mention that my mom would murder me, but he says that if I ever change my mind, I'm welcome to join him. I doubt I will.

"Hey, Noah. What's up."

"Nothing." He looks at Kimi and points a finger at me. "What do you see in him, anyways?"

Kimi gives him a funny look. "Huh?"

"Why are you into him? He's such a tard." He chuckles a bit.

Kimi looks at me with a shocked expression. "You told him?!" She asks, and then punches me.

"OW!" I respond, rubbing the spot where she just hit me. "NO." I turn back to Noah. "How did you know?"

"Um, you guys were holding hands the whole period. I just kind of figured." Kimi and I give each other annoyed looks. "So, you are going out, right?"

"Yea." I answer.

"Cool." He looks back at Kimi. "So, you didn't answer me."

"Huh?"

"Why do you like this moron?"

"Oh. Um, I really don't even know." She says with a giggle. I shoot her a glare.

Noah laughs too. "Kay, I'll see you guys around." And he waves while walking away.

"Fuck." Kimi says under her breath.

I look at her. "What's wrong?"

"Well, I would've liked for Lil and Chuckie and Tommy to know about our relationship first. What if he tells?"

"Who, Noah?"

She looks at me like I have two heads. "Yes. Noah." She then rolls her eyes.

"Noah won't tell anyone, trust me."

"Still! I think we should go tell the gang."

"Now?" I ask, shocked.

"Yes! They deserve to know! They're our best friends and they would never keep a secret like this from us."

I sigh knowing that she's right. "Fine. Let's go." She smiles in victory and we walk to the cafeteria.

Once we get to the lunch room we stop at the doors, look at eachother, take a deep breathe and walk over to our lunch table.

"Hey!" Lil says, waving at us.

"Hi." I look at everyone at our table. "Dil?"

"Hey, Phil!" Dil says, sitting next to Tommy.

"What are you doing here?"

"I got my luch period changed." He smiles and takes a bite out of his disgusting looking sandwich.

"Dil?" I ask.

"Yea?" He says with his mouth stuffed with his..._odd_ sandwich.

I point to his lunch. "What the fuck is that?"

"This?" He asks while holding up his food. I roll my eyes and nod. "This is a sandwich!"

"CLEARLY. What type of sandwich?"

"Well, it's an everything sandwich!" All of us look at him with confused expressions. "It's pita bread spread with PB&J, with meathballs, turkey slices, beans, bacon, pickle slices, banana slices and oreo cookies, deep-fried into one delicious sandwich!" He exclaims with a huge smile. Everyone's jaws drop.

"DIL! That's DISGUSTING!" Lil screams. Dil just shrugs and takes another bite.

"Anyways..." I look at Kimi and she's smiling at me. "Um, how's everyone's day going?" Kimi's expression drops and she crosses her arms. I ignore her.

Lil's face brightens. "I have huge news!" Tommy smiles at her. "Me and Tommy are officially a couple!" Everyone smiles.

"Wow, that's awesome you guys!" Kimi exclaims. She then looks back at me.

"Yea." I agree. "That's really cool. The thought of Tommy being my brother-in-law is awesome!" Tommy and Lil turn bright red.

"PHIL!" Kimi says. "Don't embarrass them!"

"I'm just being honest.." I mumble.

"So what about you guys?" Lil asks me and Kimi. "How are your guys' day going?"

"Fine." I say very low.

"Me and Phil are dating."

Everyone looks at Kimi in disbelief, including myself. Chuckie stands up. "WHAT?!" We all say in unison.

"It's exactly what it sounds like. Phil and I are now going out." She says with a smile.

"Why?" Chuckie snaps.

"Because I like Phil and he likes me." She looks up at me and I smile at her.

"When did this happen?!" Chuckie asks.

"The night of the party." She answers calmly. Everyone's jaws drop.

"Oh my God!" Lil says. "Kimi, we'll talk about this later. I can't take all of this news at one time with no warning."

"Okay." Kimi says happily. She sits down and I sit across from her. She gives me a flirtacious smile and takes out her bag-lunch. I see Chuckie staring at me, suspiciously at me in the corner of my eye, but I could care less. I just smile back at Kimi and take out my lunch.

**Please review. (:**


	16. Heart to Heart

**WooHoo! New chapter. (:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own RUGRATS/All Grown Up or the characters.**

**Angelica, Susie: 17 (Seniors)**

**Chuckie: 16 (Junior)**

**Tommy, Phil, Lil, Kimi: 15 (Sophomores)**

**Dil: 14 (Freshman)**

**Chuckie's P.O.V.**

_Uggh. _I moan as I watch my sister and Phil make googly-eyes at one another.

_Kimi and Phil have been best friends for years and have never shown any type of affection towards one another. Why do they love each other now?_

I can't get these thoughts out of my mind. _It does make sense, though. Maybe this has something to do with Kimi's appearence change right before school started._

****Week before first day of school.**

"Chuckie! Kimi! Get downstairs NOW!"

I run downstairs as soon as I hear the sound of my mom yelling. Today we're going shopping, since the first day of school is Tuesday.

"Sorry dad!" I call out to him. Soon after I get downstairs, Kimi follows.

"Let's go." She says with a smile. We then go into the truck with dad driving, mom sitting in the passenger's seat and Kimi and I in the back. It takes us about fourty minutes until we arrive.

When we finally get to the mall mom asks, "Where do you guys want to go first?"

"Let's go to _PacSun_." I suggest. I end up buying a red and blue striped V-neck tee, a dark orange vintage hoodie, a pale green polo, a black and red crew fleece sweater, and four pairs of skater jeans, even though I don't even know how to ride. Then we go to _Hot Topic,_ where I get a grey tee shirt with C-3PO on it, a black hoodie with the batman symbol, about five other shirts and a pair of blue jeans with cuffed bottoms. We then go to _Journey's_, and I buy a pair of grey and blue hightop Osiris sneakers. After I get my shoes, we go to _Aeropostale_, where I get a couple of zip-up hoodies, and five pairs of jeans.

I've finally used up my five-hundred dollars worth of shopping money, and realize that Kimi is empty-handed. "Kimi?"

"Yea?" She asks.

"Why haven't you gotten anything."

"We haven't gone anywhere that I like." She responds. She then leads us all to a store called _WetSeal._ "OOOH! This is SO cute!" She squels while holding up a black and pink floral illusion cut-out bodycon dress, which is really short. I'm shocked. She's never worn anything like that.

Kimi's always been the type of girl that doesn't go with the flow or follow all of the latest trends. Even now all she's wearing are a pair of capris, that used to be skinny jeans which are cut off at the knees, a pair of black flip flops and a worn-out brown Domo tee shirt. Now she's buying dresses that don't even reach her knees, with cut-out backs!

"Kimi?"

"Yea, Chuckie?" She reponds while holding a strapless pink dress in one hand, and a deep blue skater dress in the other.

"Why are you buying all of these girly clothes?"

She gives me an annoyed expression. "Because I'm a _girl_." She says with a snarl.

"I know that, Kimi, it's just that...,"

"What? I can't dress nicely?"

"No! It's just that you've never dressed like this. What's changed?"

"Well, it's about time for a change."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Are you trying to impress anyone?"

She begins to blush a bit. "No... I mean, maybe."

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter, Chuckie! Just drop it!"

I raise my hands in defeat. "Okay, okay!"

Shopping for Kimi's clothes goes on for about two hours, but we're finally done. She ended up buying both dresses that she was holding before, the floral dress, and a black and blue lace skater dress from _WetSeal,_ a white scoopneck sweaterdress, a dark purple crochet dress, a light pink cowlneck dress, and a grey tunic sweater from _Victoria's Secret,_ a pink open knit Raglan top, a grosgrain ribbon tie top, a black floral miniskirt, a black and red plaid skater skirt, black cuffed button tab shorts, a black box pleated tennis skirt, a pair of red lace-up platform booties and brown lace up stilleto boots from_ Forever 21,_ and finally, about three pairs of pumps from _Steve Madden. _I'm almost positive that she paid over two hundred dollars more than I did.

"My god, Kimi. You must really like that guy if you're buying _this_ much just to impress him!" I announce while riding in the truck on the way home.

"Shut up!" She screams.

Mom looks at us from the passenger's seat. "Kimi-san! Who are you trying to impress?" She asks through her excitment.

Kimi shoots me a glare and then looks back at mom. "No one."

****Present day.**

_Well that makes sense._

The school bell just rang. Time for Art class. "Bye Chuckie!" I hear Kimi say. I turn towards her and see her holding hands with Phil. Ugh. Seeing my baby sister with one of my oldest friends just doesn't sit well with me. I don't know why exactly, but it's just weird.

I walk over to my Art class and sit in my seat towards the back of the classroom. I sit there for three minutes just staring at the door until I see her. Angelica. She's wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a cut-out back, and a white ruffled lace skirt that reaches above the middle of her thigh. She has on white socks that meet her ankles and black high heels. Her hair is curled and her makeup in light.

I start to sweat at the sight of her. She's so beautiful. I keep staring at her until she follows my gaze and looks me directly in the eyes. I feel my face start to heat up and I quickly look away.

As soon as I turn my head, Angelica makes her way to her seat and I start to look again. I then see my teacher enter the classroom.

"Hello class!" She sings. "Please take out your classwork, and continue to work on your projects!"

I get up and walk over to where everone's artwork is. As I wait in line to get my project, I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"AHH!" I scream, causing someone to drop their work, and the hand on my shoulder to quickly retract.

"THE FUCK, CHUCKIE!?" I hear a girl named Emily scream after dropping her vase.

"Sorry.." I say shyly. I look behind me to see who touched me. "Anglica?"

"Hi Chuckie." She answers. The sound of her voice makes my legs weak.

"Um...w-what's up?" I ask nervously.

She smiles. "That was really cool what you did the other night."

"Uh..." I start to sweat again.

"You know, when you hit Josh." She scrunches up her face when she says his name. "God, I hate him so much."

"Uh, yeah. That was, umm, pretty cool." I smile uneasily.

"Yeah, I've never seen you act so, _aggresively_ before." She says with a wink.

My legs are complete jelly at this point. "Haha," I laugh awkwardly. "Y-yeah, something just kind of came over me, I guess."

She puts her hand on my arm, "Maybe we should hang out sometimes."

I feel completely weightless, put something just blurts out. "Why?"

She gives me an offended expression and pulls her hand back. "Why _not?"_

I guess I should answer... "W-well, it's just that we haven't spoken in years."

"Well, maybe we should change that." She smiles seductively at me again and walks away.

"Wow.." I say under my breathe. I try to walk over to get my project. I can't move my legs.

Finally.

The school bell just rang. I grab my backpack and run towards the exit. When I get to the bus stop, I see the whole gang. Tommy and Lil are kissing, Phil and Kimi are holding hands and laughing, and Dil is inspecting rocks on the ground and putting them in his backpack. _Where's Angelica? _

"Hey Finster."

I turn around to see that Angelica was the one to interrupt my thoughts. "Uh, hi Angelica." She laughs a little bit. The sound of her laugh makes me smile. "W-what?"

"Did you develope a stutter since the last time we spoke, a couple of years ago?" She asks through her laughter.

"What? No. Why would you think that?"

"Well, you always stutter and say 'uhh,' whenever we speak."

"Um, well.."

"See! Like that!" I blush.

"Well, I'm just a little nervous when I'm around you." I say shyly. I look towards the ground. She starts to laugh a little bit again. I look back at her to see her smiling. "What?"

"Nothing. It's cute."

"Huh?"

"You get nervous around me. That's cute."

"Angelica?"

She stops giggling and looks at me. "Yea?"

"Why did you start talking to me again? I wanna know."

She sighs and looks at the ground. "I don't know. I just- I guess I miss talking to you and the others."

"The others? You mean the gang?" She nods.

"I've missed you guys for so long. Being popular isn't everything, you know. I miss hanging out with you guys, even though I was mean and you guys hated me."

"Hated you?" She looks back up at me. "We could never hate you, Angelica. We've missed you." This causes her to smile.

She pulls me into a hug, and I can feel my knees go weak again. "Thanks, Chuckie." She mumbles. I hug her back and smile.

"Chuckie?"

We release from our hug. I turn to see Tommy looking at me, standing next to the school bus. He's wearing a confused expression. "The bus is here. You coming or what?" I nod and get onto the bus. Angelica follows.

Phil and Dil sit together in the back of the bus, Kimi and Lil in the front, Angelica sits in her usual seat, and I sit with Tommy. "Hey, what was up with that?" He asks.

"What?"

"You were hugging Angelica."

"Oh. Um, well, we were just talking."

"You didn't look like you were 'just talking.'"

I roll my eyes. "Okay, she was thanking me."

"For what?"

"Why all the questions?"

"Curiousity?"

"Ugh. She misses us, okay? She misses hanging out with us like old times."

Tommy looks shocked. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Wow."

We spend the rest of the bus ride in silence until I get off at my bus stop. "Bye Tommy."

"Bye."

I then wave to Lil as I pass by her seat and she waves back. As I walk home I notice a huge smile plastered on Kimi's face. I smile, too. "What's up?"

"Nothing." She says, still grinning.

"Why are you so happy?"

"I don't really know. I'm just in a great mood. I got a 98 on my History test, I made a new friend, and I finally told you guys about me and Phil!"

"Oh. Yeah, that's cool."

"Alright, why are you so upset that me and Phil are dating?" She aks, her smile fading.

I think about it. "I don't know."

"He's one of your closest friends. You know that he's a great guy. Please, let us be together. I want you to be okay with our relationship."

"I guess you're right. Anyways, who's the friend you made." Her smile re-appears.

"Noah- something. I don't know what his last name is."

I think about the name. "Wait? Noah Kidd?"

"Um, I'm not sure. He has light brown hair that reaches below his ears and wears really baggy clothes."

"KIMI! That _is_ Noah Kidd! He's a junkie!"

She glares at me. "I don't care! I'm not gonna do drugs just because he does. He's really nice and funny!"

"God, Kimi! Why would you even want to hang out with him? He's always skipping class and smoking blunts with his dead-beat friends! Plus, he always smells like a combination of weed, cigarettes and alcohal!"

"Shut up, Chuckie! You don't even know him! It's not like I'm dating him or anything!"

"I know! You're dating Phil, you've made that VERY clear!"

She stops walking. "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?!"

I stop as well and take a minute before I answer. "I just want you to be safe, Kimi." I answer softly.

She sighs. "Chuckie, what the hell? I can take care of myself, don't worry." She gives me a warm smile. I smile back.

"I know. I just don't know what I would do if something happened to you. I'm sorry."

She then pulls me into a bone-breaking hug. "Aww! I love you, Chuckie! You're the best big brother ever."

I squirm and finally am able to speak. "Kimi! Please. Let. Go."


	17. Change In Routine

**New chapter! WARNING: The first half of this chapter is REALLY fucking boring, so yeah. Sorry for that. But, the second half is pretty important and 'exciting' I suppose. Oh well, you decide. (:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own RUGRATS/All Grown Up or the characters.**

**Angelica, Susie: 17 (Seniors)**

**Chuckie: 16 (Junior)**

**Tommy, Phil, Lil, Kimi: 15 (Sophomores)**

**Dil: 14 (Freshman)**

**Kimi's P.O.V.**

Chuckie and I just got home from school. I run up to my room and close the door behind me. I quickly go over to my computer and sign into my instant messanger. Lil's already online.

_PunkGeisha says: Hi Lil(:_

_TwintasticChick says: Hey Kimi :**_

_PunkGeisha says: What's up?_

_TwintasticChick says: Nothing. U still have to tell me about u and my bro!_

_PunkGeisha says: omg i know! when?_

_TwintasticChick says: Idk. Wanna have a sleepover?_

_PunkGeisha says: Is that even a question? _

_TwintasticChick says: Lol true. K when r u free?_

_PunkGeisha says: Im free tonite._

_TwintasticChick says: Ohh... I have a date with Tommy tonight._

_PunkGeisha says: Aww. The lovebirds have a date! How adorable ;) Wait, but it's Monday. You have a date on a week day?_

_TwintasticChick says: Yeah. So?_

_PunkGeisha says: Idk, nvm. Anyways, how about tomorrow nite?_

_TwintasticChick says: Yea sounds great. My house or yours?_

_PunkGeisha says: Whatever. Idc._

_TwintasticChick says: Kk, my house. U can see Phil. (;_

_PunkGeisha says: Lol shut up._

_TwintasticChick says: Alrite, I'll talk to u later. I gotta get ready for my date. _

_PunkGeisha says: OOOH! ;D_

_TwintasticChick says: Ok really, stop._

_PunkGeisha says: Ok, bye._

_TwintasticChick says: Bye:* [mwah]_

_PunkGeisha has left this chatroom._

_TwintasticChick has left this chatroom._

I log off of my account and leave my room. I go downstairs to the kitchen to find Chuckie doing his homework. "Hey Chuckie!"

"Hey Kimi." He mumbles, his eyes glued to the paper. He tears his eyes away from his work to look at me and smile. "What's up?"

"Nothing. I'm just hungry." I walk over to the pantry and grab a pack of Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough flavoured _Pop Tarts. _"Want one?"

"Sure."

"What flavour?"

"I don't care." I then toss him a pack of Wild Grape flavoured. "I hate this flavour!"

"'I don't care!'" I mock the way he said it before and giggle. I then take back the pack I already gave him and hand him one of S'mores.

"Thank you." He says, rolling his eyes. "Grape just isn't a good flavour for Pop Tarts."

"Then why did you buy them?"

"I was curious!"

I then walk away from the pointless conversation over to the living room. I turn on the television and settle down on the couch. I watch episodes of _Hey Arnold!_ and _Malcolm In The Middle_ on Netflix, until after about three hours of non-stop watching, I get up. Chuckie's still in the kitchen on his laptop. "You're still doing homework? What's wrong with your teachers?"

"Nah, I'm just I.M.-ing."

"Who?"

"Um, Ang~" He says, barely audible.

"Huh?"

"Angel~"

"Who?"

"Angelica." He gives up.

"WHAT?! REALLY!" I don't know what to think.

"Yeah. Really."

"What's she saying?"

"It's none of your business, Kimi."

I roll my eyes. "Kay. You don't have to be a douchebag about it."

He just shrugs. "Sorry."

"So, who started the conversation?"

"Huh? Who?" I nod. "Um, actually, Angelica did."

My jaw drops. "_Really?_"

"Once again, yes. Really."

"That's...um, great?" I think about it. "Is she being nice?"

"Yea. She's being nice."

"How did she start the conversation?"

"Well, we were talking earlier in school-"

"Really?" I interrupt him.

"Yes, Kimi, _really_. Do you want to know what happened or not?" I nod. "Then stop interrupting me!"

I just roll my eyes again. "Fine. Go on."

**[Chuckie tells Kimi what happened in Art class and at the bus stop. A/N: Sorry, I just didn't want to rewrite it all..]**

"Oh my god, Chuckie. That's so awesome!" I say, smiling.

"Yea it's really cool. She's being like, genuinely nice."

"Alright, well good luck with that. I'm getting bored."

"Okay, it's 6 already and I spoke to mom and dad earlier, and they aren't gonna be home in time for dinner, so you hungry yet?"

"I guess so. What are we having?"

"You want some mac and cheese or something?"

"Okay, and should I make burgers?"

"Alright." He smiles.

We then start to cook and it takes us twenty minutes before we finish preparing everything. "Yay! We did it without burning down the house!" I exclaim.

"Yeah, with no help to you!" He replies, pointing to a burnt kitchen rag that caught fire before. Because of me.

I shrug awkwardly. "Sorry. Okay, let's eat."

We dig in and talk about a lot of pointless topics throughout dinner. Pointless, but really fun and funny.

Once Chuckie and I are done eating and have cleared the table, I go to my room. "Bye Chuckie!"

He waves while watching television and I run up the stairs. Once I'm in my room I watch Netflix for a couple of hours until I feel tired and crash on my bed.

As soon as I wake up I run over to my bathroom and take a shower. Once I'm done, I put on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a loose red jumper and white TOMS. I straighten my hair, apply a little foundation and eyeliner, and then throw on a Superman snapback.

When I go downstairs, as usual, Chuckie's already gone. I decide to fix myself a bowl of cereal, so I eat some _Honey Comb. _My phone vibrates.

_From: Chuckie_

_Get outside._

I put my phone back in my pocket and walk out my front door for school. I walk up to the side of Chuckie's car where I always sit and open the door. "Hey guys." I say with a smile.

"Hey Kimi." They greet me.

Phil scoots over to make me room to sit. "Good morning, beautiful." He grins.

"Hi Phil." I give him a peck on the cheek.

School is a total bore. I'm in Chemistry right now, and I just can't pay attention. I keep zoning out, thinking about random, pointless things. Like how I'm excited for my sleepover with Lil tonight, or how I know what I want for Christmas, or how I want to be a professional surfer one day, but I should probably take lessons first. Just random ideas.

The bell just rang. It's lunch time. Thank god! I see Phil talking to Noah, until Phil notices me and walks over. "Hey Kimi."

"Hey Phil. What were you and Noah talking about?" I ask.

"Nothing, just another 'offer.'"

"Oh." Phil then takes my hand and we walk to lunch. All period has been boring as well. I'm seriously just ready for this school day to be over. It's always the same. The same faces, the same stares, the same routines. I want change.

Once lunch is over, I say to Phil. "Go without me, I'm just gonna go to the bathroom."

"Okay." He says with a smile. We then share a kiss and leave. "Bye!" He waves.

"Bye, Phil!" I call back.

On my way to the bathroom I pass all different types of cliques. The popular cheerleaders and jocks, goths, scene kids, nerds, skaters, preps, drama kids. I don't even know where I fit.

I go to the bathroom, and when I'm done I fix my hair and makeup in the mirror. I look fine, so I leave back for class. In the hallway, there's no one there but me. I keep walking until someone turns a corner and bumps into me, both of us falling and dropping our belongings.

"Sorry." I hear. I look up and see that it's Noah. He starts laughing. "Oh, it's just you."

"Yeah, 'just me.'" I repeat, rolling my eyes. I go to pick up my stuff when something catches my attention. "What's that?" I ask.

He looks at what I'm staring at. "Fuck." He mumbles under his breathe. "It's a blunt."

I stare at it some more until I look back at him. "You mean like, _marijuana?" _He rolls his eyes and nods his head."Noah, you're not supposed to have that in school!"

"I know! Please don't tell. It's just, it relaxes me to smoke."

I look at him, confused. "Relaxes? How?"

"I don't know. It's just cool." He looks at me. "Why? You wanna try?"

It takes me a second to answer. "_Wanna try?"_ I imitate him. "No! I don't want to get in trouble for something as stupid as drugs!"

"Wow. Okay, I was just asking. It's no big deal."

"Yes it is! You could be suspended for this!"

"Yeah, if I get caught. It's easy to hide."

I'm surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah, sure." I look back at the blunt. He notices me staring again. "You sure you don't wanna try?"

"Um, yeah. I'm sure."

"Alright." He then stands up and helps me up as well. "I'll see ya later."

"Okay." I respond. "What class do you have now?"

"I'm _supposed_ to be in gym, but-" he then lifts up the blunt.

"Oh, right. Well, um, I should go. Bye." I then start to walk off.

"Bye."

I hear his footsteps getting lower and lower. I walk for about ten seconds before- "Noah!"

He turns around. "Yeah?"

I run over to him. "Could I um, just try it?"

"Sure." He smirks. "Let's go."

"Where?"

"Behind the bleachers."

I then follow him over to the football field until we find a small group of six guys all sitting behind the bleachers. They start whistling.

"Wow, Noah." One with shaggy blonde hair and green eyes says. He's wearing baggy sweatpants and a tee shirt of a band that I've never heard of. "Where'd ya get _her?_"

"We're friends." He answers. "She just wanted to see what we're about." He looks at me. "Let me introduce you." He points at the blonde from before. "This is Eric. He's in our grade." Eric winks at me and I cringe. Noah then points to a pair of identical twins. "He's Alex, and he's Andrew." The two are a bit heavy with brown buzzed-cut hair and hazel eyes. "This is Jared." Jared has blue eyes and spiked dark brown hair. He's wearing a football jersey and jeans. "Chase." He has blue eyes and platinum hair. He's dressed like Noah. "And this is Corey." Corey has dirty blonde hair, half down, half spiked with bright green eyes. He's wearing a Slayer hoodie and baggy jeans.

"Hi." I say shyly. "I'm Kimi." I wave at the small group.

"We've seen you around." Jared says, winking, causing me to blush a bit. He is kind of cute, but I love Phil.

"So..." Chase starts. "Why are you here?"

"I um, kind of wanted to um, try what you do?" I answer, making it sound like a question.

Eric bursts into fits of laughter. "Seriously?! The 'it-girl' wants to smoke?" The whole gang starts to laugh as well.

"Well, could I? I just wanted to try it." I say akwardly. I feel so out of place.

"Sit down." Corey says, patting a seat next to him. I sit down and look at him. He smirks and hands me a blunt that he was just smoking. I scrunch up my face at him. He laughs. "Just try it."

"Okay.." I take it from his hand and look at it for a second. I realize that all of the guys are staring at me. I take one big hit and cough a little.

"How is it?" The twins ask in unison.

"I don't feel anything."

"That means that you have to try more!" Jared says with a huge smile.

I feel weird but I just smile and take another hit.

**Please review. (:**


	18. What the Hell?

**New chapter. Wippee... (; **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own RUGRATS/All Grown Up or the characters.**

**Angelica, Susie: 17 (Seniors)**

**Chuckie: 16 (Junior)**

**Tommy, Phil, Lil, Kimi: 15 (Sophomores)**

**Dil: 14 (Freshman)**

**Kimi's P.O.V.**

_I'm so hungry. _I think to myself.

The group starts laughing. "Yeah, me too. That'll happen." Noah says. I guess I thought out loud.

"What do you guys have to eat?" I ask.

"Nothing, but I have some money. You guys wanna skip next period and just go to McDonald's or something?" Jared suggests.

"I don't care, I just need to eat something." I respond, causing the group to laugh again. "Why do you guys keep laughing at me?"

Corey answers. "It's just funny how cool and laid back the school's 'it-girl' is." I blush, feeling flattered.

I let out an awkward laugh. "Thanks." I then look back at the group. "Alright, let's go eat."

We all get up and leave from the back of the bleachers. We walk over to Chase's truck. It's an electric blue 2010 Chevrolet Silverado. "Wow, Chase." I say. "This truck is sick." I compliment him, trying to sound cool, but probably failing.

"Thanks." He says with a proud grin. "I used all of my savings, and then my dad tripled it, just so I could afford a used one of these. I don't care, though. It was worth it. This is my baby!"

Chase jumps in the driver's seat, Noah sits in the passanger's seat, I sit in the seat where I always sit in Chuckie's car -brhind the driver, Corey sits behind Noah, the twins sit in the pickup trunk, and Eric sits in between me and Corey.

We leave the school's parking lot and as soon as we get on the road, Eric lights a new blunt. I hate smoke so I open the window, but Chase closes it from the driver's seat. "Don't." He says. "This is how we all get some." I nod, pretending to know what he's talking about, and remove my hand from the window. Eric then taps me on the shoulder. I turn to him and he's smirking, holding the blunt in front of my face. I take it. "Thanks."

I take a drag and I start to feel a little light-headed. It's a new feeling, but I kind of like it. I then take a long hit and hand it over passed Eric to Corey. "Here." I tell him. He takes it from my fingers and nods with a smile, thanking me.

After ten minutes of driving we arrive at the McDonald's. I'm starving at this point, so I jump out of the truck. Everyone gets out and we walk into the building. We end up buying about thirty dollars worth of food and drinks and it takes us ten minutes to finish everything. Our entire meal consisted of lots of vulgar jokes, intense laughing and burping. It's great.

We leave and head back to the school. "Bye guys!" I call out the them.

"Bye K!" They yell back as I run to my last period class. Apparently that's my new nickname. When I get into the school, I turn a corner and bump into someone, both of our belongings dropping to the ground.

"Fuck!" I exclaim, annoyed. "That's already the second time today!"

"Sorry, Kimi." I look up and see Phil. Of course. He's smiling and puts his hand out to me, offering to help me up.

I laugh. "It's fine." I take his hand and get up.

"Hey, where have you been? Did you skip class?" He asks.

"Um, yeah. I did, actually." I say with a giggle. He's shocked.

"Really? Where'd ya go?"

"Um, it's funny actually." I laugh again. "I hung out with Noah."

His eyes go wide. "Noah? Why? What'd you two do?"

"It wasn't just the two of us."

He looks a little relieved. "Oh. Who else was there?"

"Um, I don't know any of their last names, but there was Eric, Chase, Alex and Andrew -who are twins! And there was also Core-"

"Wait!" He interrupts me. "Noah's group?"

"Yeah." I answer.

"What the hell, Kimi?! What'd you guys do?"

"We just got food, Phil! Don't be such a jerk! They're awesome."

"Really? So all you did was eat?"

"Well," I start with a smile, "I kinda tried something." His eyes widen bigger than I've ever seen before.

"What did you try?" He asks sternly.

"I just tried some pot." I say innocently and then start to laugh.

"What the fuck, Kimi?! What's wrong with you?!"

"I'm sorry." I say, not really paying attention to this conversation anymore. I look at him and see rage in his eyes. "What?"

"What do you mean 'what?' Why would you do that, Kimi?!"

I roll my eyes. "People smoke all the time. Nothing's gonna happen."

Phil looks in another direction. "This is all Noah's fault. I'm gonna kill him!" He looks back at me. "Where is he?!"

I grab his arm. "Phil! Stop! I can take care of myself. It wasn't Noah's fault. I asked."

His jaw drops. "Why'd you do that? That's ridiculous!"

"I just wanted to try it, Phil. Please, just calm down. Nothing's gonna happen."

He sighs and his expression softens. "I'm sorry, Kimi. I just care so much about you. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."

"Aww!" I respond.

He rolls his eyes. "Let's just get to class."

He then takes my hand and we walk off to our last period class. "So..." He starts.

"Yeah?"

"You're gonna stop, right?"

"Huh?"

He rolls his eyes. "You're going to stop smoking, right? This was just a one-time thing, wasn't it."

I look at him strangely. "Well, I'm still really high right now, so I don't know if I'll stick to my answer, but I don't know, I kinda liked it. It's pretty cool."

He stops walking. "Kimi, are you serious?"

"Yeah. I like it a lot. I feel weightless, almost." I start to giggle.

"Please stop. This isn't good for you."

"Jesus, Phil!" You're not my father. I can handle myself. It's just pot." I repeat myself clearly. "Nothing. Will. Happen." I then walk away to my class.

I sit in my last period class for a minute before Phil enters. _What took him so long?_

Throughout the period, I can see that he's trying not to look at me, but I catch him everytime. _What's his problem? I'm 16, I can take care of myself. He's not my dad. He's really pissing me off._

When the last period bell rings, I rise from my seat and leave without even waiting for Phil.

"Hey, Chuckie!" I scream across the hallway, spotting my brother.

He turns to me. "Hey, Kimi." He smiles. "What's up?"

"I'm not gonna go on the bus today."

"Uh, okay. Why? Aren't you going to Lil's house?"

I hesitate. "Yeah, but I'm staying after for, uh, a club."

He shrugs. "Alright." He then makes a weird face. "Do you smell that?"

"Huh? No."

He leans in closer and sniffs. "It's you. You smell weird."

"Thanks, Chuckie." I say annoyed. I then realize what he's talking about and freeze. It's the pot.

"Oh well. Alright, have fun at your club." He says and walks off.

I walk out the back door of the school to the football field.

"Hey guys!" I exclaim.

They all look up and smile at me. "Hey, K." Eric says.

I look at what they're doing. "What's _that?"_ I ask.

Corey looks at the stuff and back at me. "Shrooms. Wanna try?"

I scrunch up my face. "Shrooms? I think I've heard of those. What are they?"

"They make you feel mad good." Alex responds with a goofy smile.

"Alright. I'll try." I walk over and sit next to Chase. He hands me a small baggie filled with mushrooms. "So what do I do?"

Jared starts to laugh. "You have to eat 'em!"

"Ew." The whole group laughs. "Whatever." I then take one and put it in my mouth. "UGGH!" I moan. "This is DISGUSTING!" I then finish chewing and swallow. Everyone is laughing hysterically. "Uh. This better be worth it!"

"You idiot!" Andrew says. "You have to take more than that!"

"What?!"

"You should have at least five more for the best results." Alex says.

"UUGGH!" I yell.

"Don't worry, it's worth it, doll." Jared says with a wink.

I roll my eyes and take five out of the bag. I do a quick prayer and throw them in my mouth. I gag a little bit but manage to swallow. Once I get them down, I start to pant. "Eww.." I say with a shiver.

Noah laughs. "What are you feelin?"

I don't answer. I'm feeling really hot and I start to sweat excessively. I put my hand on my forehead to find my palm drenched. I tightly close my eyes and breathe heavily. While my eyes are shut, I can hear voices in my head screaming my name, just barely. In my head I see a collage of random things. Memories of past events, parts of my favourite movies, scary images of goblins and monsters, and colours everywhere.

I open my eyes to find that it's night time, and I'm with the gang. _My _gang. I'm sitting in between Lil and Phil. Tommy is next to Lil, Chuckie next to Phil, Susie next to Tommy, Dil next to Susie, and Angelica in between Chuckie and Dil. We're all outside and it's freezing. We're in a circle, sitting around an open fire. Behind Dil and Susie, I can see that there are tents set up.

"You look great tonight, Lil." I see Lil blush from Tommy's remark. She's wearing a white cut-out top, a pink skater skirt, and Tommy's blue and white varsity jacket is drapped on her shoulders. Her hair is straightened and her makeup is light, yet elegant. Tommy's wearing a dark green tee shirt, blue Jordan shoes and blue jeans. I smile and then look at Angelica. She's wearing a short light blue floral dress with a cut-out back and purple pumps, with curled hair and light purple and pink makeup. She's staring at Chuckie? Okay? I look at Dil. HE'S MAKING OUT WITH SUSIE! WTF?!

_Alright, this is fucking weird. _I turn to Phil. Wow. He looks so hot! He's wearing slightly baggy blue jeans and a light blue button down shirt, that was clearly not ironed, with the sleeves pulled up to his elbows and the top four buttons undone, reveiling his white undershirt. The moon light is reflecting against his face, showing his flawless skin and making his brown eyes look like a very light hazel-green colour. His messy hair is slightly covering his eyes and he's smirking at me._ Phil, you look SO sexy._

"What?" I ask.

He doesn't answer. All he does is lean forward, our lips meeting. He rubs his tongue on my bottom lip, causing me to open my mouth. I reach my hand behind his head, pulling him closer, my other hand going onto his neck. He puts his hands on my back, getting lower and lower by the second. Once he's on the very bottom of my back, he tugs his hands forward, causing me to get _much_ closer. I start to moan and I can feel him smile through our kiss. He then lowers his hands even more, going onto my butt. He lifts me up and brings us into one of the tents. I don't even know if anyone noticed us. I don't even care, though.

He lays me down on a sleeping bag, and we both start to frantically remove our clothing, wanting to have our bodies against each other again. I pull off my red jumper, TOMS and skinny jeans until I'm only in my underwear. As soon as I get my pants fully off, Phil jumps on me, only wearing a pair of yellow boxers with spongebob's face on them. I pull him close to me and whisper in his ear, "Those boxers really turn me on." He lifts his head and gives me a devilish smile.

"Really?" He asks with lust in his eyes. He then leans back down and our lips lock. I keep pulling him closer to me, while he keeps touching my sides. After about ten minutes of hardcore making out, we remove the rest of our clothing.

**Alright, this chapter was REALLY confusing, but it will make WAY more sense in the next chapter. Trust me. And I know that this chapter was pretty risky, as well. It has a weird plot going on, but please let me know what you think of it. (: Please review.**


	19. Mistakes

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own RUGRATS/All Grown Up or the characters.**

**Angelica, Susie: 17 (Seniors)**

**Chuckie: 16 (Junior)**

**Tommy, Phil, Lil, Kimi: 15 (Sophomores)**

**Dil: 14 (Freshman)**

**Kimi's P.O.V.**

"Ugh." I groan while waking up. I put my hand on my forehead because of my massive headache. _What the hell happened? _I think to myself. I check my watch to see that it's only 5 o'clock. _This is too early._

My migrane is too much, so I decide to close my eyes again and go back to sleep. As soon as I shut my eyes, I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist. I smile to myself and drift away.

"Mmmm." I hum with a smile on my face while waking up. I check my watch to see that I've been sleeping for about an hour, which has killed off a bit of my headache, but not completely. I look around and see that I have no idea where I am. I look down to see that the person holding me from before, is _not _Phil. The person's skin is much too pale to be Phil.

_FUCK! _I close my eyes and take a deep breathe. I open my lids and turn around.

"Good morning, doll." Jared greets.

"AHH!" I scream as I escape from his grasp and jump out of his bed.

"What's wrong?!" He asks. It looks as if he's genuinely concerned.

I begin to break down in tears. I drop down to me knees, my face burried in my hands. Jared quickly gets up and runs over to me. He repeats himself. "Kimi, what's wrong?!"

"I'm a slut! I'm a junkie slut that slept with a guy that I only met yesterday!" I scream, my hands still covering my face.

He takes my hands and helps me to my feet. "Come on." He says. "Let's find your clothes."

I look down to realize that I'm naked. He's not naked, just me. I feel my face start to burn and I try to cover myself up. "I'm so sorry, Jared." I sob.

He looks at me in confusion. "For what? _I _should be the one to say sorry!"

"I'm sorry because I love Phil. I can't be with you. I didn't even know what I was doing last night." My eyes start to fill with tears again. "But Phil will never love me again after this. He's going to hate me!" I bawl again.

He hands me my clothing and I start to redress. "Don't apologize, please. I don't even remember last night. All I remember was waking up next to you, and I liked that feeling." I continue to cry, but smile a bit at his sweetness. "Me and the guys shouldn't have let you try those drugs. It's our faults."

I finish dressing and look at him. "It's not you or the guys' faults. I can make my own decisions, and I made the wrong one. Now I'm gonna have to pay for it, but that's how it goes. I should've been smarter. I just wish that I didn't do something that would hurt Phil. I love him so much. He doesn't deserve this."

He shakes his head. "He's a smart kid, kinda, so of course he'll be pissed the fuck off at first, and probably beat my ass, but after a while, he'll realize that he needs you."

I look at him, shocked. "How do you know?"

"I've seen the way you two are with one another. Even before you dated, me and everyone in the whole damn school could see how much he cared about you. He had that protective-look in his eyes whenever a guy would talk to you -which was all the damn time." I let out a small chuckle.

"Thanks, Jared." I say with a smile.

"Please, don't apologize and don't thank me. I didn't do _anything _deserving of either of those." He then smiles. "Wanna meet up with the guys?"

"It's 6 AM! You think they wanna get up just to see us?!"

"Um, it's 6 PM."

"What?! We slept for that long?!"

"What the fuck, Kimi? We've slept for only a couple hours."

"Wait, you mean it's still the same day?" He nods. "So I slept with a guy that I only met today?!" I start to sob again. "I'm such a slut!"

Jared opens his bedroom door. "Come on, some food will make you feel better."

I wipe my tears and exit his bedroom. "Do you have any ibuprofen? I have a massive headache."

"Yeah, come on." I follow him to his bathroom. He hands me a bottle. "Here. Take two."

"Thanks." I take out two pills and pop them in my mouth. We then walk down his stairs.

"You hungry?"

I shake my head. "No thanks. I'm too nervous to eat."

"Nervous?"

"About telling Phil."

He nods his head. "Oh yeah. Sorry."

I shrug. "It's not your fault. Let's just go."

We leave his house and he takes out his phone. "The guys are still at the school. Let's go." We walk to the school until we're at the football field again. We go behind the bleachers to find the guys.

"Hey." Corey calls with a wave.

"Hi." I mumble while looking down.

Alex looks at me. "What's wrong."

Jared sighs. "We did 'it' and now she's afraid of how Phil's gonna take the news. So am I. He's probably gonna cut my dick off." Everyone looks shocked at our news.

I then feel my phone start to vibrate. I take it out to find that I have a new text. "FUCK!"

All of the boys look at me. "What?!" Noah asks, startled.

"I completely forgot! I have a sleepover with my friend tonight!"

Noah gives me a confused expression. "Um, aren't sleepovers supposed to be fun? Why did you have to almost give me a heart attack?"

I glare at him. "It's at Lil DeVille's house."

"Phil's sister?" He asks. I nod. "Oh."

I roll my eyes at him and then look at Corey. "Can you please drive me home so that I can get ready?"

"Sure." He answers while getting up. "You guys coming?"

Noah, Eric and Chase nod. "I can't risk seeing Phil." Jared says. "I'll see you guys later. Bye!"

We wave to the boys and then leave. We all sit in our same seats as last time and make our way to my house.

"Thanks Corey! See you guys tomorrow." I wave as I run towards my house. I made sure Corey dropped me off a block away from my house so that Chuckie wouldn't see me hanging out with them.

"Bye, K!" They all say as they drive off.

When I get to my front door, I quickly take out my house keys and unlock the door.

"Kimi!" I hear Chuckie exclaim. I run to the living room, where I heard him call. "Where have you been? Lil's been calling. You were supposed to be at her house an hour ago."

"I was out! Call her and tell her that I'll be there in thirty minutes! I gotta get ready!"

"But-" Before he can object, I run upstairs to get ready. I quickly get undressed to take a shower. After my shower, I pick out an outfit. Since it's just Lil's house, I decide on a pair of baggy grey sweatpants, an orange tank top and a pair of Osiris sneakers. I then put my hair into a messy bun and apply some eyeliner and mascara.

I grab my bag and head downstairs. "Bye, Chuckie!" I call and run out the door. I then walk quickly to Lil's house. When I get there, I knock on the door. It opens and I see Lil with an annoyed look on her face.

"What took you so long?"

"I, uh, was hanging out at school."

"Huh?" She asks, confused. "Why? You hate school."

"It's a long story. What are we gonna do?" I ask, changing the story.

"I don't know. You wanna watch a movie?"

I smile and nod. "Sure! Let's go."

We then walk into the living room. "Hey, Kimi."

"Oh, hi, Phil." I say to him. He's sitting on the couch. I feel my stomach tighten. I feel so guilty.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, me and Lil are gonna watch a movie."

"You wanna join?" Lil buds in.

"Sure." He says with a smile. I sigh quietly. Lil sits on the couch on the other side from Phil. I sit on one of their armchairs. "Kimi?"

I look over at Phil. "Yeah?"

"Why don't you sit here?" He asks while patting the spot next to him. I start to sweat a little bit. I have no idea why.

"I don't know." I answer.

"Are you still mad at me?" He asks with an upset expression.

"Mad?" Lil buds in again. "Did you guys have a fight?"

I don't answer. All I do is walk over to the couch and sit inbetween Phil and Lil. Lil then grabs the television remote. She goes to the On Demand part and then looks at me and Phil. "What type of movie do you guys want to watch?"

I don't even wait for Phil to speak. "Scary." I say.

"Okay." We then start to look through the movies. I try to look for movies that I know Phil doesn't like so that he won't watch with us. Not that I don't still love Phil. It's because I _do _love him. So much, that I can't look at him without being filled with guilt so much that I'm almost on the verge of tears.

"Insidious!" I say as soon as we reach it. Phil told me about how he saw it in the theater with Tommy, and they both thought that it was lame and not scary at all.

"Ugh." I hear Phil say.

"What's wrong, Phil?" I ask. "You don't wanna watch with us?"

"Nah, I'll watch." He answers with a sweet smile. I feel like crap.

Lil then turns on the movie. About twenty minutes into the movie, there's one scene where they start playing _Tiptoe Through The Tulips _by Tiny Tim. I begin to get creeped out when one of the main characters sees a young boy in her house dancing to the strange song. She then goes into the house and the boy runs into her bedroom. She walks to the room and the music fades. When she's there, the boy jumps out of her closet with a loud popping sound, and it scared the fuck out of me.

"AHH!" I scream and grab onto Phil's arm. I look up and see him smiling comfortingly at me. I quickly let go and sit back in my seat like nothing happened.

For the next thirty minutes, nothing else happens. Except, at one part, without any warning, they show a demon's face behind one of main characters.

"AHHH!" I scream ten times louder than before. I go back to the same position as before, holding onto Phil. I feel him put his arm around me. I look up and he's smiling again. I sit back, but he keeps his arm around me.

The rest of the movie is extremely boring, and when it ends, Phil starts to speak. "I told you it sucked!"

I start to giggle. "Yeah, you were right. But it was so scary at those two parts!"

"Which parts?" He asks, sarcastically. I then realize that his arm is still around me and I begin to blush. I feel my stomach start to really hurt.

"You guys wanna watch another movie?" Lil asks, happily.

"You wanna?" Phil asks me.

I answer before thinking. "Sure."

"Alright, but first let me change into my PJ's." Lil says. "Stay here."

I start to sweat again. "So," Phil starts.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about earlier."

He has a really genuine expression. "Don't be. You were right."

"It's just that, I love you, Kimi."

I'm about to break down in tears. "I love you, too."

"No. I mean I _really _love you. I don't know what I would do without you. You're my everything." I let a tear fall from my eyes.

"I know."

He then leans in and starts to kiss me. I widen my eyes until after about five seconds, I begin to kiss back. It's a sweet kiss. Not sexy or anything. Just him showing me how much he loves me. I could feel his love through our kiss. It lasts about thirty seconds until he pulls back. He smiles at me.

I then start to really sweat. I realize that my mouth is salivating. Phil notices. "Are you okay?"

Before I can answer, I jump up off the couch and run to the bathroom. I vomit.

Must've been from the shrooms.

**Oooh. That's icky. Alrighty, well this was a weird chapter. Btw, if you were thinking it, no. Kimi will NOT get pregnant. God, that would be WAY too much drama! Lol, okay well please review. (:**


	20. Why?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own RUGRATS/All Grown Up or the characters.**

**Angelica, Susie: 17 (Seniors)**

**Chuckie: 16 (Junior)**

**Tommy, Phil, Lil, Kimi: 15 (Sophomores)**

**Dil: 14 (Freshman)**

**Phil's P.O.V.**

"Kimi, are you alright?" I cry from outside the family bathroom door. All I hear are the sounds of her puking. "Ew." I say very lowly. "Kimi, do you need any help? What's wrong?"

"Go away, Phil!" She finally responds with.

I step back a bit. "Wh-why? I'm trying to help!"

"Go away! I don't need any help, Phi-" She cuts herself off to- well, you know.

I decide to stop bothering her, but stay close to the door. If she needs help, I'll be right here.

She's been in the bathroom for about ten minutes straight. "Kimi?" No answer. "Kimi!?"

"What?" I hear her say. Her voice cracks.

"Are you okay?"

"Um, I guess so."

"Alright, well come on out. You can lay down and relax on my bed."

"Phil, please don't make me."

I'm confused. "Don't what? You don't want to lay down? That's fine, we can just watch another movie."

"No, Phil. Just please, don't make me come out."

Okay, now I'm even more confused. "Why?"

I hear her sigh. I then see the bathroom door open. Kimi walks out, her head facing downwards. "Kimi, what's wrong?" She looks up at me and her eyes are pink and extremely puffy. "Kimi, have you been crying?"

She nods. "Yeah."

"Why?!" I hate seeing her cry.

"I fucked up, Phil."

I give her a confused look. "Fucked up? How?"

"You don't deserve me, Phil. I'm a slut." My jaw drops and my eyes pop open.

"Kimi, what happened?"

She looks back at the floor. She starts to sob and then looks back up at me. "I slept with someone else."

I freeze up at the sentence. I feel my legs go numb and I can't feel my arms. I tighten my fists and shut my eyes as tight as I can. I start to bite my lip. I hear Kimi start to cry again, which causes me to bite my lip even harder, drawing blood. I open my mouth to speak, keeping the rest of my body still in the same position. "Who?" My voice is stern and filled with anger. "Was it Noah?"

She chokes when she speaks. "N-no. It was Jared." I open my eyes, ready to yell, until I see her expression.

"I'm so sorry, Phil! I'm so sorry! I know that doesn't mean anything anymore, but I want you to know that I'm truely sorry! I never meant to hurt you! I still love you! I-"

I interrupt her. "Then why?!"

She starts to bawl. After a minute of watching her cry, she takes a deep breathe and looks back at me. "I was high. Hallucinating."

"Kimi, I told you not to d-"

"I know, but I was mad at you! I told you, I'm sorry! I don't expect you to forgive me, but I want you to know that I'm really sorry! I just love you so much. You don't deserve this at all! You're the greatest guy ever! You're an amazing, funny, caring, forgiving, loving and sweet guy, and look at me! I'm a fucking slutty bitch who cheats! You can do so much better!" She then falls to her knees. She burries her face in the palms of her hands. I begin to feel my heart hurt. I don't know whether it's from the news that the girl who I love more than anything has cheated on me or because the girl that I love more than anything is crying her eyes out right in front of me.

I lean down so that I'm at eye-level with her. I wrap my arms around her. I hear her stop crying and she lifts her head. Her eyes are completely filled with tears and I can tell that she's surprised. I give her a small smile, and she just puts her arms around me as well. We stay in this position, just hugging, for a couple of minutes until she releases and looks up at me.

"Why?" She asks.

"Because I still love you."

She tries smiles and hugs me again. I can feel her tears seeping through my shirt. I let a couple of tears fall down my face and I just close my eyes.

I lift my head when I hear steps coming down my staircase. I look up to see Lil, Kimi's face still burried in my chest. She looks at us with a confused expression, but she gives me a small smile and walks back upstairs.

Kimi and I stay in our same position for a while more, just being in each other's arms, crying outside of my bathroom.

After more than a half of an hour, I lift my head. Kimi does the same. I smile at her and she gives me a weak grin. I wipe the tears from under her eyes. "Why?" She asks.

"Why what?"

"Why would you still love me?"

I hesitate. "We have too much history. I've never wanted anyone else. It's always been you. I'm not going to let a mistake ruin everything that we have. Even if I hate you, I'll still love you."

She hugs me again. "You're amazing." She whispers.

"And funny and caring and sweet and loving-" I then pull her away and look into her eyes, smiling, "and forgiving."

She leans her head on my chest again. "God, how did I get so lucky?"

I smile and kiss her head. She lifts her head and gets up. She then offers her hand to me, offering to help me up. I take her hand, and it takes all of her strength to get me up. Once I'm up, I take her by the hand. I look at her. "You ready to watch that movie?"

"One second. I _really _have to brush my teeth." I nod and she goes upstairs to get her stuff.

I walk into the living to find Lil already there. "I thought you went upstairs." I say.

"Well, you thought wrong." She teases. "What happened?"

"It's a long story."

I then walk over to my seat from before. It doesn't take long before Kimi comes back over to the living room. "Hey, Lil."

"Hi, Kimi." She says with a grin. "So, what do you guys wanna watch?"

I look at Kimi. "Well?"

"Um, how about another horror?"

Lil nods and then gets up. "I'm gonna go make some popcorn. You guys want some?" We both nod. "Alright, I'll be right back."

I wrap my arm around Kimi's shoulders again. She looks at me and smiles. "I love you." She says.

I smile back. "I love you, too."

"No, I mean I _really _love you. You're my everything." She says with a smirk.

I roll my eyes. "I know."

We then share a passionate kiss. We're both smiling like mad. It's a fantastic feeling. I break the kiss and keep smiling at her.

"What?" She asks.

"Nothing. It's just that when I heard that 'news' earlier, I didn't think we'd have another moment like this. I was worried."

Her smile turns into a apologetic expression. "Phil, really, I am so sorr-"

"Kimi, please. Let's just drop it." I then try to lighten the mood. "Let's just say that this was your 'get out of jail free' card." She lets out a smile chuckle. "But Jared's another story."

**Okay, I think that this is the fastest that I've updated. Less than 6 hours. Yay new record for me! **

**Anyways, tell me what you think of this chapter. I don't really care for it, mainly because I don't think that this is how things would happen in real life, but it's cute in my opinion. Let me know your thoughts about it. Please review. (:**


	21. New Perspective

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own RUGRATS/All Grown Up or the characters.**

**Angelica, Susie: 17 (Seniors)**

**Chuckie: 16 (Junior)**

**Tommy, Phil, Lil, Kimi: 15 (Sophomores)**

**Dil: 14 (Freshman)**

**Noah's P.O.V.**

"Wake up.." I hear faintly over my snoring. "Noah..."

I cover my head with one of my pillows. "Go awaaayyy..." I mumble with my eyes still shut."OW!" I pop up to find my younger brother, Tucker, jumping on my bed.

"Get up, loser!" He laughs. He runs out as soon as he sees me get up and crack my knuckles.

_Ugh. _I think. _I'm so tired. _

I walk into my bathroom and jump in the shower. I'm half asleep, so it takes me about ten minutes before I get out. When I get out, I fix a towel around my waist and go back into my room. I put on a pair of baggy jeans covered in ripped holes, with a chain that goes from my belt to my back pocket. I put on one of my usual white wifebeaters and then put a baggy grey hoodie on top. I throw on a black beanie that covers most of my hair and then my Converse.

When I'm done getting dressed, I walk over to my kitchen. "Hey mom."

"Hello, Noah. Good morning." She responds with a smile on her face, as usual. Like always, she's cooking up a feast for breakfast.

I then look over to my dad. "Hey dad."

"Morning, son." He answers. He's eating pancakes, and my sister, Lucy, is sitting next to him.

"Hi Noah!" She waves. I give her a smile and grab my backpack.

My mom quickly looks back at me. "Noah! You're leaving already? What about breakfast?"

I simply shrug. "I'm meeting up with my friends. We've got a test today and we're gonna study."

My mom just smiles. "Okay, good luck, honey."

"Bye." I say as I slip out the door and make my way to the street. I pull out my phone.

_To: Eric_

_Tell the guys i'll be there soon. _

It takes me fifteen minutes to get to the school. It's now 7:40. Homeroom just ended, but me and the guys normally don't make it to class until at least third period.

"Hey." I say as I get to our spot behind the bleachers.

"Hey, Noah." Alex and Andrew say in unison. They do that a lot. It's weird.

I sit in between Corey and Chase. I look straight in front of me to see Jared. He's got a blunt in his left hand. His right arm is holding up his head, his elbow on his knee. He's looks weird. "Jared, what's up?"

He looks at me. "Huh?"

"You look weird."

"I don't know. Would it be weird if I said that I'm a little bit afraid right now?"

I look at him with a confused look. "Afraid? What are you afraid of?"

"Phil."

"Oh."

He looks back at the ground. "He's gonna kick the shit out of me when he finds out what happened."

"Bro, he's a really nice kid."

He looks back up at me. He looks annoyed now. "Are you fucking kidding me? He fucked up that senior, Josh, just for talking about Kimi. What do you think he's gonna do when he finds out that I..." he leans forward and whispers, "had sex with her?"

I scrunch up my face. "Yeah, you're right. You're fucked."

All of the guys start to laugh, except for Jared, of course. "This isn't funny. He's gonna kill me."

I sigh. "Let me talk to him. Maybe Kimi hasn't even talked to him about it yet. If she wants, I'll tell him."

Jared just rolls his eyes. "It doesn't matter. He's gonna fuck me up either way." He then hands the blunt to Alex sitting next to him and starts to rub his head with both of his hands.

We spend the next hour just goofing off. We talk about the craziest trips that we've ever had, funny memories and watch the girls running around the track. It's fun. This is what we always do, and we all love it. It's just us being young, being stupid.

"Third period's in a half hour. We going?" Eric asks while making smoke rings.

Corey shrugs. "Not in the mood. Maybe later."

We all nod in agreement and continue to pass around a new blunt.

A half an hour passes before the school bell rings. It takes only a couple of minutes before a new gym class comes outside.

All of us look at the class from behind the bleachers. "Co-ed." Andrew says.

"Woah. Look at Angelica Pickles!" Chase says.

We look around until we all find her. "Wow." Is all we can say. She's wearing a pair of navy blue short-shorts and a tight blue and gold school tee shirt. Her hair is pulled back into a tight ponytail and she's smiling.

"Wow, she's hot." Corey says.

We then see her wave someone over. We look towards where she's waving and see a figure walking over to her.

"Is that Chuckie Finster?" Jared asks in disbelief.

"I think so." I respond.

He walks over to her and flashes her a smile, showing his braces. "God, he's awkward." Eric mumbles, still watching. Angelica then pulls Chuckie into a hug. "The fuck!?" Eric continues. "She's never even responded to me saying 'hi' to her, yet that loser has gotten farther than me?!"

I roll my eyes at his comment and look back towards the class. "Hey, there's Kimi!" I point. She's wearing a pair of black shorts and a baggy white tee shirt. Her hair is seperated into two high pigtails.

"KIMI!" Eric and Chase yell in unison from behind the bleachers. We see everyone from Kimi's class look around wondering where the voices came from, but Kimi looks sraight at the bleachers, smiling.

She waits for a minute until everyone has lost interest and then walks over to us. "Hey." She waves.

We all wave back. "Hey, K."

"Want?" Chase asks, holding out a blunt to her.

"No way! I'm done with that. I'm just glad that Phil didn't break up with me."

I smile at her news. "Great, you told him?" She nods. "So what about Jared? Is he gonna die?"

She looks over at him. "Umm, well..."

Jared throws up his hands. "Well that's it, I'm fucked."

Kimi gives him a sympathetic look. "Sorry."

"What'd I tell ya? Don't apologize." He then gives her a half smile.

Kimi smiles and then looks at all of us. "So, shouldn't you guys get to class? It's third period already."

I look at the guys and then back at Kimi. "Alright, we'll go after this period is over."

She giggles. "Good. I've got to get back to my class. See you guys later!" She waves goodbye.

We sit in our same spots until the bell indicating that the period is over rings. We all groan. "Can't we just stay?" Alex asks.

"Nah, we're all out anyways." I say holding up our empty baggy. The guys all groan again.

"I'll go home and bring some more during lunch." Corey says.

"Okay." I say. "Let's go."

We all get up and walk through the front doors. Like everyday, people look at us all strangely. It's a different look for all of us.

Eric always gets disgusted expressions from the girls in our school. Don't get me wrong, he's not an ugly kid, a lot of girls would find him attractive, it's just that he's known as the school's pig. He hits on any and every girl. Alex and Andrew don't get too many looks. They're not the best looking guys. Chase gets a lot of waves from the skaters and punks at our school. When he's not with us, smoking, he's at the skatepark. Jared and Corey get a lot of attention from the girls in our school. Apparently they're "hot," to most. Jared is more popular with girls and the jocks in our school, while Corey is just known for his apperance. He just looks like he doesn't give a fuck. Which he doesn't. And apparentely, girls like that. That leaves me. I'm the school's junkie. My whole group is junkies, but I'm most known for it. This is all I'm known for. And guess what? I don't give a damn.

While walking through the hallway, people just stand back and watch us. Not all for the same reasons. Some out of fear, hatred and even admiration.

While walking I see Phil and Kimi. "Hey, Phil, Kimi!" I call loudly from across the hallway so that they can hear me.

Phil's wearing a dark blue sweatshirt and grey skater jeans. He has on a pair of black, white and green Osiris sneakers. Kimi's now out of her gym clothing, wearing a loose, dark black and green plaid shirt that's stucked into a black skater skirt that meets her mid-thigh. She has on Black Converse high tops and her hair is now down and straight.

Kimi turns towards us, smiles and waves. When Phil sees me, he smiles. Then as soon as he looks at my group, his expression changes dramatically.

I look in the same direction as he is. He's looking at Jared. I see that Jared's shaking slightly. He's terrified.

I look back at where Phil and Kimi are. Phil's eyes are filled with hate and he's shooting daggers at Jared. He then rolls up the sleeves of his blue sweatshirt and cracks his knuckles. He then makes his way over to us. Kimi tries to grab onto his arm to keep him away from us, put it's like he didn't even feel her hands on him. He just quicly makes his way over to us, and before I could realize what was going on, I see him throw a punch at Jared's face.

**I hope that you guys liked this chapter. This was my first chapter that had a P.O.V. from one of my original characters. I just thought that you guys would enjoy a change in character Point Of Views, especially considering that I just made 3 Kimi P.O.V.'s in a row. **

**Also, I'm sorry that this took a couple of days to update. What was it, five days? I've just had a lot of tests this week is all, but I have a 3-day weekend coming up, so let's see how many chapters I can get posted. Lol, thx for reading! Please review. (:**


	22. What Happened?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own RUGRATS/All Grown Up or the characters.**

**Angelica, Susie: 17 (Seniors)**

**Chuckie: 16 (Junior)**

**Tommy, Phil, Lil, Kimi: 15 (Sophomores)**

**Dil: 14 (Freshman)**

**Chuckie's P.O.V.**

"So what are we doing tonight?" Lil asks Tommy while smiling.

He looks at her and smiles back. She's wearing a pair of navy blue leggings, a dark grey and white laced tank top and a pair of grey flats. She's also got on her heart necklace, a wide black necklace and a couple of bangles. Her hair is down and wavy.

"I don't know. Anything you want. You wanna go see a movie?" He suggests while leaning against his locker. Tommy's wearing black jeans, a black and light grey varsity jacket, and a pair of black and blue supras. His hair is spiked, like always.

"Sure. Oh my gosh, can we go see _Finding Nemo 3D_?!" She asks excitedly.

Tommy groans. "Isn't there anything else out?"

She makes her eyes really big and sticks her bottom lip out, pouting. "Pleassseee?"

Tommy rolls his eyes. "Alright."

"Yay!" She exclaims happily and puts some of her book into her locker.

I elbow Tommy in the arm. "Have fun." I tease.

"Hey, at least I have a girlfr-"

"Lil, come quick!" A random girl interrupts while out of breathe.

Lil quickly looks towards her. "What, why? What's going on, Ashley?"

"Phil's in another fight!"

Lil looks at the both of us and then back at the girl. "What happened?!"

"I don't know, but he's beating the crap out of that kid, Jared Scott!"

I look at Tommy again. "Isn't that the kid who's always hanging out with those junkies?" He nods.

"Come on, let's go!" Lil says to me and Tommy and we all run in the same direction as Ashley, and most of the kids in the hallway.

The three of us finally reach a huge crowd of students yelling, cheering on the fight. We all push our way to the front to find Phil on top of Jared, punching him over and over, rage written all over his face. Jared's covering his face, trying to prevent Phil from hitting him. He's not really fighting back, he's just trying to protect himself.

"PHIL!" Lil screams, trying to catch her brother's attention. He just keeps hitting Jared.

I realize what I have to do. I roll my eyes and roll my sleeves up. I then quickly move over to Phil and grab him by the shoulders. He reacts by turning around and swinging his fist at my face. He hits me and I get thrown onto the floor.

"Chuckie?!" He screams and then gets off of Jared. He runs over to me and helps me up. "Bro, I'm sorry." He looks back and sees Jared on the floor.

Jared has removed his hands from his face, reveiling his bruises and cuts. He has a huge cut on his forehead, which is covering most of his face in blood.

Before Phil could do anything else, we all hear a stern and angry voice screaming throughout the hallway. "DEVILLE, COME WITH ME." Screams one of the school's deans, Mr. Morello. He then looks at Jared. "And you, Jared, go to the nurse and then come STRAIGHT TO MY OFFICE."

Jared nods and then his group of drug addicts help him up and to the nurse's office.

I look at Phil. He looks more annoyed than angry. "What happened?" I ask him.

He doesn't answer. He just follows Mr. Morello to the dean's office.

"Chuckie, are you okay?" Tommy asks.

I rub my head. "Yeah, I'm alright but my head hurts."

"Chuckie!" I turn around to see Kimi crying. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But what about you? What's wrong?"

She rubs her eyes, wiping away her tears. She then clears her throat. "Nothing. I'm fine."

I cross my arms. "Do you think I'm stupid? I can read you better than anyone. What's wrong?"

She looks down at the ground and sighs. "Nothing's wrong. I-I just get freaked out when Phil gets into fights." She then looks back up at me.

"Kimi-"

I get interrupted by the school bell."

"Sorry Chuckie, gotta get to class." Kimi says quickly and then goes off to class.

"What was her problem?" Tommy asks.

"I don't know, but I'll find out." I then make to my way to my forth period class.

I walk into my class to find Angelica. "Hi Chuckie." She waves me over from across the room. I smile and walk over to her.

When I get to her, she pulls me into a hug. When she lets go, she looks at me. "Your eye looks swolen. What happened?"

"Phil punched me." She gasps while covering her mouth.

"Why?"

"He was in a fight wih Jared Scott, and I tried to end the fight and then he accidently punched me in the face."

Her eyes widen. "Oh my god. Isn't he on the football team?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Wow," she laughs, "he really likes to beat up football players."

I nod. "I know. I just wanna know why they were fighting in the first place."

The bell then rings. "You should go to your seat."

I nod again and smile. I walk over to my seat and sit down.

It's seventh period. Now I can find out why Phil was trying to kill Jared.

I walk over to the lunch table to only see Lil and Tommy. "Hey Chuckie." They greet simultaneously.

"Hey, where's Kimi and Phil?" I ask.

"Kimi's in the bathroom and I don't know where Phil is. I think he's still in the dean's office." Lil answers.

"Still? Wow, I wonder what's going on." I then sit down. "Hey, where's Dil?"

"Buying lunch." Tommy says.

As soon as I take out my lunch, Kimi comes over and sits across from me. "Hi." She says.

"Hi." She looks normal, like nothing even happened. "Kimi?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

She giggles. "Of course, I'm fine. Why?"

"Well, your boyfriend just got into a huge fight."

Her smile disappears but she just shrugs. "I know, I'm uh, fine."

I decide to drop the topic. "Whatever." I'll ask her about it again later at home.

"Hey guys." I say as I meet them at the spot where we wait for the bus.

"Hey Chuckie." Kimi says.

The bus arrives and we all get on. Dil sits in the back, Tommy and Lil sit in the front, Kimi sits across from them and Angelica sits in her usual seat. I don't know where Phil is.

"Chuckie, sit here." Angelica calls from her seat. I was going to sit with Kimi to ask her about what's going on, but I'll talk to her about it at home.

I take the seat next to Angelica and she smiles. "Hey."

"Hi. So did you find out anything about Phil and Jared?" She asks.

I shake my head. "Nah, I'm gonna ask Kimi if she knows anything about it."

"Oh. Do you have any ideas why?"

I shake my head again. "No idea."

"Where is Phil anyways? I didn't see him at the bus stop."

"Me neither. I haven't seen him since the fight."

We arrive at my bus stop and I wave goodbye to Angelica, Dil, Lil and Tommy. I decide not to ask Kimi about it just yet. I'll wait until we get home.

"So, how's your day?" She asks me.

"Besides getting punched in the face? Fine. Pretty boring, really. You?"

"Same here. It's weird not having Phil in my classes."

We get to our house and I unlock the door. "Yeah, about that, what was that fight all about?"

"Uh, I don't know." She responds.

We walk into the house and sit down on the couch. "Do you know what happened to Phil? I haven't seen him since the fight."

"I don't know, it's beginning to worry me. He wasn't in any of my classes."

"Maybe you should call him." I suggest.

"You're right. I'll call him in a bit. I just want to relax right now." She says while sinking into the couch.

I nod and do the same. "Yeah, me too." I look back at her. "So, you don't know who started the fight?"

"Isn't it obvious? Phil. Jared wasn't even fighting back." She says, not even looking at me.

"Hm, that's true. Do you know Jared?"

She looks at me and then away again. "Kind of." She answers uneasily.

"What do you mean 'kind of?'"

She completely looks away from me. "Well, I've hung out with him a couple of times."

My eyes widen and I sit up. "What? When?"

"The past couple of days."

"Are you the reason for that fight, Kimi?" I ask loudly.

She starts to awkwardly play with her hands. "Yes." Her voice cracks.

I stand up. "Why? What did you do?!"

She gets up. "Maybe I should call him now." She says, trying to change the subject.

I grab her arm and repeat myself. "What did you do, Kimi?!"

She looks me in the eyes, and I can tell that she's about to cry. She really must've screwed up. "I, um, did dr-," she gulps. "I did drugs with him and his friends."

My eyes pop open and I let go of her arm. I start to clench my fists and I feel my face burn. "Who are his friends?" I ask as calmly as possible.

"Chuckie, it's not their faults!" She pleads. She starts to cry.

Seeing her cry breaks me, so I try to not look at her. "Who are his friends?" I ask more sternly.

"I'm not telling you!" She screams.

I'm losing my patience. I look straight at her. "TELL ME." I demand. She closes her eyes tightly and shakes her head. "IT'S THOSE JUNKIES WHO SKIP CLASS WITH HIM, ISN'T IT?"

She opens her eyes and starts to bawl. "PLEASE don't hurt them, Chuckie! It was my fault."

I look at her and see her expression. I sigh. "Kimi, how could it be your fault?"

"I asked to try the drugs." She starts to cry harder. She looks back up at me. "I'm sorry. Please don't hurt them, though."

I sigh again. "I'm just looking out for you, Kimi. I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"I know, put don't punish them for what I did. It was my fault."

"Ugh. So what am I supposed to do?"

She sniffles. "Nothing."

I give up. "Fine. But, you are done with that, right?"

"Definitely." She answers with a smile.

I smile back. "Good." We then hug. "But if you ever do it again, I'll kill those kids _and _you."

She nods. "Understood."

We let go of each other. "You should probably go call Phil now."

**Okay, sorry for this awful chapter. I know, it was boring, but I'll make sure that the next chapter will be much better. There will only be a few more chapters of this story, so I'll try to make them good. Thx for reading. Please review. (:**


	23. Dinner Date

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own RUGRATS/All Grown Up or the characters.**

**Angelica, Susie: 17 (Seniors)**

**Chuckie: 16 (Junior)**

**Tommy, Phil, Lil, Kimi: 15 (Sophomores)**

**Dil: 14 (Freshman)**

**Lil's P.O.V.**

"So are we still on for tonight?"

I nod in response to Tommy's question and smile. "Definitely."

He smiles back. "Alright, I'll pick you up at 7?"

"Sure." We share a small kiss and I unlock my front door. "See you later."

"Bye." He says as he walks to his house.

I walk inside my house and go straight upstairs. I make my way towards my bedroom until the sound of "Teenagers" by My Chemical Romance playing from Phil's room stops me. I open his bedroom door to find him laying down on his bed, his hands behind his head.

"Hey Lil." He says.

"Hi." I walk over to his radio and lower down the volume. "What happened today?"

"I got suspended."

I turn around and face him. "For how long?" It's not really a surprise.

"Only a week. I persuaded Mr. Morello into dropping the time."

"Internal?"

"External." He answers with a smile.

I roll my eyes. "So why'd you guys fight?"

He shrugs. "It's personal."

"Come on, tell me."

He shakes his head. "Nah. I don't wanna talk about it. It's a long story."

"I've got time."

He looks at me. "It's bad."

"Does it have to do with me?"

"What? Why would it have to do with you?"

I shrug. "I don't know, but if it's not about me, I wanna know."

He sighs and sits up. "Sit." He says, pointing at his computer chair.

I sit down. "Okay, so what happened?"

He takes a deep breathe. "It has to do with Kimi."

"Okayy... and..."

"She cheated on me."

My jaw drops and my eyes go wide. "WHAT?!"

"It was an accident! She was high."

My eyes widen even more. I repeat myself. "WHAT?!"

He takes another deep breathe. "Maybe I should explain this better." I nod. "Alright, well you know my friend Noah?"

"Yeah."

"Well, he and his friends like to do drugs a lot, and Kimi joined them."

"So, Jared is one of Noah's friends?"

"Yeah. And Kimi started hallucinating and yada, yada, yada."

I shake my head. "Wow. So did you dump her?"

He scrunches up his face. "NO. Why would I do that?"

"Um, she cheated on you." I say in an obvious tone.

"But I love her."

We sit in our same position for a couple of minutes in silence. "Well that's nice." I say, trying to break the silence.

He smirks. "Yeah. I know."

"So does mom and dad know?"

"About Kimi?"

I roll my eyes. "No, moron. About you being suspended."

"Oh. Yeah, I told them already."

"What'd they say?"

He laughs and lays back down. "They're so pissed."

I laugh too. "I have a date with Tommy tonight."

"Okay, have fun."

"Can I have Kimi over to help me get ready?"

He looks at me. "Sure. I told you, we're fine."

"Okay, well I'm gonna go take a shower and then I'm gonna invite her over."

He waves. "Bye."

I turn up the volume of his radio and go to my room. I take a shower and then throw on a blue robe and pink fluffy slippers. I pick up my phone and dial Kimi's number. "Hey Kimi."

"Hey Lil. What's up?"

"I have a date with Tommy, wanna come over and help me get ready?"

"Of course! Is Phil there?"

"Yeah. He's fine."

"Alright, I'll be there in a bit."

I hang up the phone and go downstairs. I wait on my front step for Kimi. It takes her about fifteen minutes until I see her. "Hey Kimi!" I wave.

"Hey." She responds as she walks over to me.

We walk inside my house. "You want anything to eat?"

"No thanks." She says.

We then go upstairs. Kimi opens up Phil's bedroom door. "Hey Phil." She greets with a smile.

He instantly gets up out of his bed and walks over to her. "Hey." He smiles and then kisses her on the lips.

"Ahem." I pretend-cough to catch their attention. "Let's go, Kimi."

"Okay." She then gives Phil a peck on the lips and we go to my room. "When is he picking you up?"

"Seven." I look at my alarm clock and see that it's five.

"Alright, let's start with your makeup!" She smiles.

I smile back and go over to where all of my makeup is. I pick up a tube of foundation and start to apply it all over my face. I then take an eyeshadow palet and hand it to Kimi. "Can you do my eye makeup?"

"Of course."

She takes the palet and looks through all of the colours. "How about this one?" She asks while pointing at an electric blue coloured eyeshadow. I nod and she picks up one of my makeup brushes. She dabs it in the eyeshadow and then lightly applies it to my eyelids. She keeps it lighter towards the eyebrow and darker towards the lashes.

She brushes my brows into place and then applies some black eyeliner on my top lip and dark blue on the bottom. She then coats my lips in a nude shade of lipgloss and nude blush on my cheeks.

"Your makeup is done!" She cheers.

"Oh my gosh, this looks so cute!" I say looking at the mirror. I face her. "Thank you so much, Kimi."

"No problem." She smiles. "Now what are we gonna do with your hair?"

I shrug. "I don't know. What do you think?"

"You want me to curl it?" I nod and she goes over to my bathroom.

She comes back holding my _Chi _haircurler and straightener. She combs my hair and starts to curl it all. It takes her thirty minutes to curl all of my hair, and when she's done curling everything, she teases the top, creating volume, and then hairsprays it all.

"Alright, let's find an outfit." I say and we walk over to my closet.

"This is so cute, Lil. Where this." She says while holding up a strapless dark blue dress with a small bow on the side of the waist.

"Yes." I say with a huge smile and grab it. I take the dress and run into my bathroom to change.

"You look so cute, Lil!" She squels as soon as I walk out of the bathroom. "But you need shoes.."

I look down. "Yeah, that would help." We laugh and go back over to my closet. "What about these?" I ask her, holding a pair of light blue pumps.

She shakes her head. "No way. That'd be way too blue." Kimi then sticks her head back into the closet, looking for shoes. She quickly pops her head out and looks at me. "THESE!" She screams with a smile holding a pair of black polkadot slingback sandal heels with little black bows.

"Oh my god, yes!" I say and take the shoes. I pull them on and do a little twirl.

"Aww, Lil you look so pretty!" Kimi smiles.

"Thanks, Kimi." I say and give her a hug.

"Anytime." We then look at the clock. It's 6:40. "Your date is gonna be here soon." She teases.

I roll my eyes. "I know."

"What are you guys gonna do, anyways?"

"We're going to the movies."

"What are you seeing?"

"We're seeing _Finding Nemo 3D_!" I say with a huge smile.

Her smile drops. "Are you serious?"

"Huh? You love _Finding Nemo, _though."

"Yeah, it's my favourite, but why would you see that on a date?"

"Why not?"

"That's not romantic! You're going on a date, not a play-date. You have to see a horror movie."

I cross my arms. "But I wanted to see _Finding Nemo_." I pout.

"See _Paranormal Activity 4_. I heard that's supposed to be really scary."

"I'm not in the mood to be scared."

She crosses her arms. "It'll give you a reason to cuddle with him."

I give in and smile. "Fine."

"Good. And are you guys going to dinner afterwards?"

"Probably. I hope so, I really wanna spend more time with him."

"I know, you guys make such a cute couple!"

I laugh. "So what are you doing tonight?"

She shrugs. "I don't know, I might just stay here with Phil when you leave."

Before I could say anything, we hear a knock on the front door. "Tommy's here!" I squel.

Kimi hugs me and says, "Have fun!"

"Thanks." I say, hugging back. I run downstairs and open the front door.

"Ready to see _Finding Nemo?_" He says smiling, while rolling his eyes.

"Nah, I think I'd rather see _Paranormal Activity 4._" I see his face light up as soon as I speak and laugh.

"Alright, let's go." He says and leads me over to his dad's car.

"Hi Mr. Pickles." I say as I get into his car.

"Hey Lil. How are you?" He asks.

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"I'm good." He starts to laugh. "I never would have thought that you and Tommy would end up a couple."

"Dad!" Tommy cuts into our conversation. I start to blush like mad.

When we get to the theatre, we wave goodbye to Tommy's dad and go on line to buy our tickets.

"Two tickets for _Paranormal Activity 4_, please." Tommy says as we get to the front of the line.

When we get our tickets we get on another line to buy snacks. We get one large popcorn and a large soda to share, Tommy gets a _Snicker's _bar and I get a bag of Skittles. We go into the theatre and get seats towards the middle.

We sit through the previews and as soon as the lights start to dim, I squirm in my looks at me and laughs. "What are you doing?"

"Shut up, I'm scared."

He laughs even harder. "It hasn't even started yet!"

I just grab onto his arm and prepare to watch this scary movie.

"I'm not gonna be able to sleep for a week now."

Tommy laughs. "It wasn't even that scary." He then looks at me. "Especially for you, you hid your eyes the entire time."

I roll my eyes. "Anyways, what are we gonna do now?"

"Wanna go get some dinner?"

"Sure."

We then walk over to a pizzeria. We get seated at a booth and start looking through the menus. "What would you two like to drink?" The waiter asks.

"_Sprite_ please." I say.

"And _Dr. Pepper _for me." Tommy says.

The waiter soon comes back with our drinks and we order our food.

"I'll have a Sicilian slice, please." I order.

"I'll have a chicken parmesan." Tommy says, not taking his eyes off of his menu.

We hand our menus over to the waiter and I take small sips of my drink. "So how are ya?" Tommy asks.

I smile. "I'm fine. I'm just really scarred from that film. I'm gonna have nightmares now!"

"Aw, it wasn't that bad." He says.

"That's because you're a boy!"

We both start to laugh. When our laughter dies down I look at him. He looks really hot. He's wearing ripped faded blue jeans, a black button down shirt and dark grey supras. He has a black watch on his left wrist and his hair is styled like always, but it looks a tad darker. He looks amazing.

"What are you looking at?" He asks with a smug smirk.

"Uh, nothing." I look away trying to hide my blush.

"Well, you look nice."

I look back at him and smile. "Thanks."

The food then arrives and we start to eat.

"That was so delicious." I say.

He wraps his arm around my shoulder. "Yeah, I'm stuffed."

I smile and look up at him. "Thanks for tonight. I'm having a really great time."

He looks at me and smiles. "What do you wanna do now?"

"Um, I don't know. Wanna come to my house?"

"And do what?"

I decide to take a risk. "I don't know, cuddle?"

He smiles again. "Sure."

Tommy's dad soon picks us up and drops us back off at my house.

"When are you gonna be home, Tommy?" His dad asks.

He looks at the clock and shrugs; it's 10. "I don't know, midnight?"

"Alright, if you're gonna stay over just call."

We then get out of the car and Tommy's dad drives off. I unlock the front door and go inside. "Wanna go to my room?"

Tommy raises his eyebrows. "Sure."

We go to my bedroom and I close my door. "Let me go change my clothes." I say.

He nods and I go change in my bathroom. I throw on a pair of purple pajama shorts, a white tank top and my pink slippers. I then remove most of my makeup, but leave the eyeliner, considering I don't want to look gross in front of Tommy.

I open my bathroom door to find Tommy laying down on my bed. "Hey." He waves.

I laugh. "What are you doing on my bed?"

"I don't know, I wanted to get comfortable. I thought we were going to 'cuddle.'" He says with a chuckle.

"I meant on the couch in the living room."

"Oh." He says and starts to get off of my bed.

I go over to him. "No, we can stay here if you want."

He smiles. "Okay."

"Move over." I say with a playful smile. He scoots over and I lay down with him. We've never been in this type of position before, so it's a little weird. I feel him put his arms around me. I look at him and he's smiling at me. "What?" I ask.

"Nothing, it's just that tonight was great."

I smile. "Yeah, it was."

"I think I'm falling for you."

I feel my heart start to pound in my chest. I make a move and lean forward. Our lips meet and we start to kiss. It's cute at first, but turns pretty hardcore and passionate. We keep kissing for about ten minutes until I pull away. "You're falling for me?"

He nods with a smile. "Yes."

"Do you wanna?" I ask, hoping he catches on.

He does and his eyes go wide. "Um, do you?"

I shrug. "If you do."

"Only if you do."

"Okay then, I want to." I finally say.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel like you have to."

"I'm sure." I say with a smile and give him a peck.

He smiles back and pulls out a condom from his back pocket. I give him a confused expression. "I took health." He explains and we both laugh.


	24. I'm Back!

**Hello. I'd like to start this chapter by saying sorry. I'm very sorry that it took me a while to write a new chapter. To be honest, I've become a bit uninspired. I really want to start another story, but I need to finish this one first. I'm not going abondon this fanfic, but I warn you, it may be boring. I know how I want to finish it, but I can't do so until I pair Chuckie and Angelica, and all of my ideas are awful, so please bare with me. I'll try my best to make it good for you guys. (:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own RUGRATS/All Grown Up or the characters.**

**Angelica, Susie: 17 (Seniors)**

**Chuckie: 16 (Junior)**

**Tommy, Phil, Lil, Kimi: 15 (Sophomores)**

**Dil: 14 (Freshman)**

**Phil's P.O.V.**

_And we might have started singing just a little soon_

_We're throwing stones in a glass room_

_Woah, we're so miserable and stunning_

_Woah, love songs so genuinely cunning, woah_

"Mmmm..." I angrily mumble in my sleep.

I try to get up, but get tangled in my blanket and fall onto my hardwood floor. "Fuck!" What a great way to start the day.

I pick myself up off of the floor and make my way to my bathroom to get ready. Today is my first day back at school since my suspension. It's horrible.

I've already gotten over everything that's happened with Kimi and the stoners at the school, considering all of the time I've had to think during my suspension.

I take a quick shower, throw on a pair of blue jeans, my Converse and a grey pullover hoodie. Once I'm finished, I go downstairs . "Morning, Philly!" Mom greets.

"Hi, mom." I answer. I turn to my dad. "Hey, dad."

"Good morning. Are you excited to go back to school?" He asks.

I roll my eyes. "Ecstatic."

I take a seat at my kitchen island and start to devour the plate of food that mom places in front of me. While eating, in the corner of my eye I see Lil make her way into the kitchen. She's wearing light blue skinny jeans, a black shirt covered by a white blazer and a light lavender scarf wrapped around her neck. Her hair is straigtened and she's wearing black flats.

"Happy first day of October!" She greets us all.

"Wippee." I sarcastically respond to her whilst twirling my finger in the air.

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket, so I pull it out and see that I have a text.

"Chuckie's here." I say to Lil. She nods and grabs her purse and binders. I throw my backpack over my shoulder and follow her to the front door. "Bye!" I call to my parents.

I get to the car and see Chuckie and Tommy, as usual. "Hey." They say in unison.

"Yo." I simply answer.

Lil and I go into the back seat and Chuckie leaves our driveway. We make our way to Chuckie's house to find Kimi waiting. She's wearing dark blue baggy skinny jeans, electric blue _UGG _boots, a white shirt covered with a light turquoise and grey stripped hoodie and silver bangles. Her hair is wavy and she has a huge smile plastered on her face.

Once we pull into the driveway, she runs over to my side of the car, swings open the door and pulls me into a tight hug. She plants kisses all over my face, and not knowing what's going on, I decide to kiss her back on the lips.

"STOP!"

We pull away from one another when we hear Chuckie screech. I look back at Kimi and smile. "What was that for?"

"You're back at school! I'm so happy! I've missed you."

I laugh. "You've come over to my house everyday after school."

"I know, but I missed you in class. You're basically in _every_ one of my classes!"

I shrug. "Alright, well I'm back."

She smiles and gives me another kiss.

"Are you two done?" Chuckie angrily asks.

We both nod and Chuckie drives us all to the school.

Once we get to school, it's awful. Since I've been gone, Lil and Kimi have been bringing home my homework everyday. And since I've never been a good student, me not being in class has made me completely clueless in every class.

"I'll help you, Phil. We'll study together after school at my house."

"Okay." I say with a smile, responding to Kimi's offer.

She smiles back and we walk over to the bus stop. We arrive and find Chuckie, Angelica, Dil, and Tommy and Lil making out.

"STOP!" I scream at them.

They seperate and look at me. Kimi starts laughing like mad. "Oh my god, Phil! You sound like Chuckie!"

I shoot her a glare and look back at my sister and best friend. "Can you guys _please_ not do that in front of me?!"

Lil rolls her eyes. "You weren't here when we started kissing, Phil."

"STILL!"

"You and Kimi kiss in front of Chuckie!"

I see Chuckie's expression turn into disgust.

I turn towards Kimi. "Wanna just walk to your house? I can't deal with this."

Her laughter calms down and she nods. "Sure."

We then make our way towards her house. Halfway to Kimi's house, I feel her reach for my hand and intertwine our fingers. I look down at her to see her looking forward and smiling. I start to smile as well.

When we get to her house, she lets go of my hand and takes out her house key. She unlocks the door and we enter her house.

"You wanna go study upstairs in my room?" She asks.

"In _your_ room? Sure. We can _study._" I say, wiggling my eyebrows.

She smacks my arm. "Pervert." She laughs. "Seriously though, you need to study."

I laugh too. "I know, I was just kidding. Let's go."

We go upstairs to her room. "Okay," She starts, "you need to work on Geometry, Global, Science and English." She takes out a textbook for each subject. My smile drops.

"This is going to take forever." I whine.

"Let's start." She says, opening the Geometry textbook.

"I need a break." I say, slamming close the Science book.

She sighs. "Alright. You wanna get a snack from downstairs?"

I nod. We stand up and I grab her hand. She looks up at me and smiles. I can see her cheeks pinken.

We make our way downstairs and go into the kitchen. "Wanna _PopTart?_" She asks.

"Sure."

"Cookies & Cream, Chocolate Fudge or Wild Grape?"

"Ew, Wild Grape?" I say, scrunching up my face.

"You sound like Chuckie again!" She laughs.

"Cookies & Cream."

She throws me a pack and takes a Chocolate Fudge pack for herself. We eat them very quickly and then go back upstairs.

"Let me say hi to Chuckie real quick." She says and opens his bedroom door. "Hey Chuckie!" I see her head turn. "...and Angelica?"

I peak my head in the door. "Hey guys."

"Hey." Chuckie says, sitting in his computer chair. Angelica waves from where she's sitting: the foot of Chuckie's bed.

"What are you guys doing?" Kimi asks.

"Studying." Her brother answers.

"Us, too." I say.

"Yeah, we should go." Kimi says.

They wave and we go back to Kimi's room. She sits at the foot of her bed and I close her bedroom door. She opens her Science textbook back to the page that we were on before. I sit next to her on her bed. She begins to test me.

"What is Darwin's theory of the origin of species?" She asks.

"Oh, come on! Why do I need to know this, I'll never use this information in my life!" I snap.

"It doesn't matter, Phil." She calmly says. "Our teacher still wants us to know this crap."

I sigh. "Well, I don't know the answer."

"Phil! We went over this three times!"

"I can't pay attention! I'm boreddd..." I whine.

"Phil, you have to pay attention."

"I don't wanna."

She shoots me a glare. "Phil, pay attention."

An idea pops into my head and I give her a mischievous smirk. "You know, you look really hot when you're mad."

"Wha- Oh, no you don't, Phil! You have to study." She says and looks back down at the textbook.

I go closer to her and start to kiss her neck. I feel her tense up. "Please?" I mumble.

"Um, no." She says, resistantly.

I wrap my arm around her waist and keep kissing her, getting closer to her mouth.

I guess this is ticklish for her, so she let's out a small chuckle. "Phil..."

I begin to smile. "Yeah?"

Instead of her answering, she begins to kiss me.

_Yes._ I think to myself. _I don't have to study, __and__ I get to make out with my girlfriend._

**Alrighty guys, I hope that was alright. Oh, and I'm sorry again that I made you wait for so long for such a short chapter. My next chapter will most likely be up this week and hopefully it will be longer. Almost definitely. Please review. (:**


	25. Fun Evening

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own RUGRATS/All Grown Up or the characters.**

**Angelica, Susie: 17 (Seniors)**

**Chuckie: 16 (Junior)**

**Tommy, Phil, Lil, Kimi: 15 (Sophomores)**

**Dil: 14 (Freshman)**

**Chuckie's P.O.V.**

"Ha, take _that_, Finster!" Angelica cheers from the couch as she drops one of my _xBox _remote controls onto the floor. She lays down, puts her hands behind her head and crosses her legs. "What was that, five wins in a row? I'm not even good at video games!"

I sigh and laugh. We've been studying in my room for about two hours and decided to take a break and play video games. I've never been good at _any _video games before. "I guess I need some practice." I chuckle and rub the back of my head awkwardly.

She smiles. "I guess so." She then looks over at me sitting on one of the airchairs in my living room. "Look, I like _SSX3_, but can we play a game with some action, like _Black Ops _or something?"

"Uhm, no. Sorry, but those games give me anxiety." I awkwardly laugh again.

She shrugs. "What do you wanna do now?"

I think for a second. "Do you want to finish studying?"

She rolls her eyes. "Why would I _want_ to do that?" I shrug. "Okay, fine. Let's go." She says as she gets up from the couch. I get up as well and we go upstairs.

Once we get to my room I leave the door slightly open and sit down in my desk chair as Angelica sits on my bed. "Do you want to finish working on your Global History?"

She nods. "Why not?"

I pick up my binder and look through my notes. "Alright," I start, "what were the nicknames of Camillo Cavour, Giuseppe Garibaldi and Giuseppe Mazzini?" I ask.

She gives me a blank stare. It takes her a couple of seconds before she answers. "Um, Cavour was 'the Brains,' Garibaldi was 'the Sword,' and Mazzini was... 'the Soul?'" I can tell that she's unsure of her answer.

"Yes! You got a question right!" I say a little too quickly. I realize that I have a huge smile on my face and that I'm standing out of happiness for her. She hasn't gotten an answer right since we've started studying.

She has a small smile on her face, but a look of embarassment is present as well. "Thanks." She looks down, but tries to keep the same smile on her face. "I must be pretty dense if you got that excited."

I sit back down. "I'm so sorry, I was just happy for you."

She looks back up. "Thanks." She says again. Her smile turns into a real one, but a small one.

"No problem."

* * *

"I'm hungry." Angelica complains. "We've been studying for hours!"

I look at my watch. "Um, Angelica, it's been twenty minutes."

She yawns. "Don't care. I'm hungry."

"Alright, well what do you want?"

"Ice cream."

"I don't have any ice cream, Angelica. Sorry."

"Then let's go get some." She suggests in an obvious tone.

"Where?"

She looks at me. "I don't care. Anywhere that sells ice cream."

"Okay, let's go then."

We get up and go downstairs. I grab one of my brown jackets off of the coat rack and open the front door. I look at Angelica. "Do you need a coat?" I ask her.

She walks outside. A second later she comes back in and nods. "Yup."

I take one of Kimi's light blue jackets and hand it to her. "Here you go."

She takes it and puts it on. "Thanks."

Once we get outside I pull out my keyring and start to look through my collection of keys.

"Can you hurry up?" Angelica asks impatiently after three minutes of me trying to find my key to lock the front door.

"I'm trying!" I say in my defense.

I put a dull silver key into the lock and it turns. "Finally!" Angelica and I cheer in unison. I say it in an excited way, while she says it with a bit of a sarcastic tone of voice.

We then make our way to my car. I go into my driver's seat while Angelica sits in the passenger's seat. We both buckle our seat belts and I start to check all of my mirrors.

"This car is a mess." Angelica says as she takes a look in my backseat.

I nod. "I know. I take Kimi, Tommy, and Phil and Lil to school every day, and they're all pretty messy."

"If this was my car, I wouldn't let them make it into a mess, and if they did, I'd make them clean it."

I laugh. "It's not that big of a deal."

"Wow, you're a pushover."

I stop laughing and look at her. "Huh? No I'm not."

"You kind of are, Chuckie."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever."

I then pull out of my driveway and we make our way to _Carvel_. We get there and get on line to order. Once we're at the front, Angelica orders. "A small cup of vanilla softserve with gummy bears and whipped cream." She says.

"I'll have a large black and white milkshake with a vanilla float, please." I order.

The woman who's taking our order smiles and nods. "Okay, your name, please."

"Finster." Angelica responds and makes her way to a table.

The cashier nods. "Alright, we'll call you when it's done. Would you like to pay now?"

"Sure." I respond. "How much?"

"Nine."

I pull a ten out of my wallet and hand it to her. She smiles and hands me my change. "Thank you." I say and walk through the crowd to get to Angelica.

As soon as I sit down, I hear my name being called. "Finster." I go over to the front of the store and get me and Angelica's ice cream.

Once I get our things, I once again have to push my way out of the ice cream shop. "Let's go." I say to Angelica as I pass by her. I get outside and it takes her a couple of seconds to get out. "Here you go." I say, handing her the bag with her ice cream.

We get back into my car and make our way back to my house. Angelica takes her ice cream out of the bag and starts to eat.

"Um, Angelica?"

"What?"

"Uh, can you please be careful?"

She laughs a little. "Shut up, Finster."

"Okay."

I see some whipped cream and gummy bears fall off of her ice cream onto my polyester car seat. I facepalm myself. All she does is laugh at me.

Once we get back to my house, she's finished her ice cream and I still have half of my milkshake left. I see that my parent's cars are here.

"Are we gonna finish studying?" I ask her while walking to my front door.

"Ugh." She groans. "I guess so."

I chuckle and unlock my front door. We get inside and walk over to the staircase to go upstairs. We pass my kitchen to find my parents.

"Angelica, is that you?" My mom asks.

"Yes. Hi, Mrs. Finster." She smiles and waves to my dad, too.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Dad asks.

"No." I answer for her. "She's just here to study."

"Nonsense! Stay for dinner, Angelica. We're having penne alla vodka." Mom explains.

"Okay." Angelica smiles. "I'll stay."

"Great. Dinner will be done in ten minutes. We'll call you when it's ready."

We go over to the living room and sit in our same seats as before. I pick up the television remote and turn the T.V. on to _Cartoon Network. Dexter's Laboratory_ is on.

About fifteen minutes before we hear my dad from the kitchen. "Chuckie, Angelica. Dinner's ready!"

I turn off the television and we go to the kitchen. "Chuckie, can you get Kimi and Phil?" Mom asks. I nod.

I go upstairs and knock on Kimi's door. "Open up."

The door opens immediately and Kimi walks out. Phil comes out shortly after her and I glare at him. He puts his hands up in his defense. It's not that Phil's not one of my best friends, it's just that him dating Kimi makes me feel a little weird around him.

Once we get downstairs Kimi and Phil look a little surprised to see Angelica. Dad sits at the head of the table, mom sits to the left of him, Kimi on the right next to Phil, Angelica next to mom and me next to her.

"So, Angelica..." Kimi starts.

"Yeah?"

"How've you been? We haven't spoken to you in a while." She says, referring to her and the rest of the gang, excluding me, I suppose.

"I'm okay. I made head cheerleader again this year."

Kimi looks back at her plate and nods. "Oh, that's cool."

There's an awkward silence before Angelica speaks again. "What about you two? Are you guys in any sports?"

Kimi shakes her head. "No, I'm not into any kind of physical activities." She laughs.

"I'm into basketball, but I'm not on the school team." Phil explains.

There's another awkward silence. None of us know what to talk about.

"So you two are dating?" Angelica asks Kimi and Phil out of the blue.

"Yup." Phil answers.

Dad starts to choke on his food and cough intensely. "WHAT?!" He manages to yell.

Kimi's eyes pop open. "Haha." She pretends to laugh. "He's kidding!"

Phil catches on and nods. He's laughing his ass off at the sight of my dad choking on his dinner but manages to speak. "Yeah, just joking, Mr. Finster." He continues to laugh.

Mom starts to hit dad on his back until his coughing calms down and he's back to normal. He glares at Phil. "Phillip, please don't joke like that."

Phil chuckles. "Sorry."

We all finish eating and I clear the table with Kimi. "You guys can go watch T.V. in the living room." Kimi says.

They go watch television as Kimi and I continue to clean up. Once we're done we meet them in the living room. They're watching _Family Guy_.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Kimi suggests.

"Sure." We all answer her in unison.

"Let's watch a comedy." I suggest. They all nod in agreement.

I pick up the remote and look through the On Dremand pay-per-view section. "Let's watch _Mean Girls 2_." Kimi suggests. "The first one was amazing."

"Me too." Angelica agrees.

Me and Phil look at each other and sigh. "Fine."

**AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER.**

"That must've been the worst movie that I've ever seen in my life." Phil says.

"Same here. That was a disappointment." Kimi says.

"Jesus Christ, that sucked." Angelica complains, making us laugh. She turns to me. "I have to go home."

"Alright." I say. "I'll drive you." I turn to Kimi. "Lock the door."

We go outside and get in my car. I put the key into the ignition and we leave.

"That was fun." I hear Angelica say.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I haven't spoken to Kimi or Phil in forever."

"I know."

"You're not as lame as everyone makes you seem, you know."

That makes me freeze a little bit. "What do you mean?"

"You're pretty fun to hang out with."

I smile. "Thanks."

We drive for a couple of minutes in silence until we get to her house and I pull into the driveway. "Thanks for driving me home, Finster." She says with a smile.

I awkwardly laugh. "No problem. We should really hang out more often." I know it's kind of a risk to say, but I want to hear her response.

"Yeah, that would be fun." She smiles.

It's around nine, so it's extremely dark out. The only thing lighting our conversation is the lamp posts on her block and her house lights. "I'll see you tomorrow." I say in a quiet voice, looking at her half-lit face.

"See you tomorrow." She repeats with a smile.

The lighting highlights her heart-shaped face, making her look absolutely stunning. It makes her blue eyes look mesmerizing. I feel butterflies in my stomach and beads of sweat on my forehead. Something inside of me is pushing me to make a move. I lean forward quickly, making my way towards her face.

I pull back and smile. I'm now a couple of inches from her lips before she pushes me back. "CHUCKIE, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

I'm confused. "What?"

"WHY WOULD YOU KISS ME?!"

I feel my face turn red. "I-I'm sorry. I thought you wanted to-"

"NO! EW!" She screams before she opens the passenger side door, gets out and slams the door in my face.

I see her run into the front door of her house and slam that as well.

I'm now sat here alone. I feel a tear fall from my left eye, down my cheek. I'm sitting in my car, parked in the driveway of the house of the girl I love, crying alone.

I put my car in reverse and go home.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter took a while to post. I hope you liked it! Oh, and have a FABULOUS Halloween! :D And for anyone who lives where Hurricane Sandy is gonna hit, STAY SAFE! I don't want anything bad to happen to ya'll. I love you guys too much. Please Review. (:**


	26. The Same Way

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own RUGRATS/All Grown Up or the characters.**

**Angelica, Susie: 17 (Seniors)**

**Chuckie: 16 (Junior)**

**Tommy, Phil, Lil, Kimi: 15 (Sophomores)**

**Dil: 14 (Freshman)**

**Angelica's P.O.V.**

* * *

_I won't let these little things_

_Slip out of my mouth_

_But if I do_

_It's you_

_Oh it's you_

_They add up to_

_I'm in love with you_

_And all these little things_

I wake up to the harmoneous blend of One Direction's voices and smile. I sit up in my bed, stretch out my arms and crack my neck. I slip into my pink bootie slippers and make my way to my bathroom.

I take a shower and then go over to my closet to choose an outfit for the day. I decide on a beige pointelle sleeve cowlneck dress that reaches the middle of my thighs and nude tights underneath. I sport a pair of sparkly tan lace up platform bootie wedges. I put on a gold fringed bead necklace, a pair of silver teardrop earrings and chunky gold bracelets.

I put on dark brown eyeshadow at the end of my eyes and a golden brown colour towards the inside of my eyelids. I make little wings at the end of my eyes with dark brown liquid eyeliner and put on some long false lashes. I line my lips with a brown-red coloured lipliner and then put on a dark red shade of lipstick. I blend the lipliner, causing a dramatic effect on my lips.I straighten my hair and curl the bottom. I check myself in the mirror when I'm finally finished. I look amazing. As usual.

I grab my _Louis Vuitton_ tote and go over to the kitchen down the hallway.

"Morning, Angie." Mom greets, her back facing me as she cooks breakfast.

"Morning." I respond.

"How was your day yesterday?"

I freeze. _Oh fuck._ I think, remembering what happened with Chuckie.

"Um, it was alright."

"I was surprised when you said that you were going to Chuckie and Kimi's house. You're all friends again?"

I silently laugh. _Friends?_ We've never been friends. We were all acquaintances at best.

"Yeah, sure."

I hear my phone blast _As Long As You Love Me_ by Justin Bieber in my bag. I dig through my tote unti I reach my new iPhone. I answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, bitch. I'm outside." Savannah says and hangs up.

"Savannah's here, mom. I'm leaving." I say as I leave.

"Bye." She says and waves from where she's cooking.

I walk outside to find Savannah, Susie and Paris all packed into Savannah's baby blue Volkswagen Beetle convertible.

Susie is wearing a light blue embroidered lace shirtdess and black booties. Her hair is straightened and her makeup is light. Savannah's hair has beachy waves in them and she's wearing a long sleeved orange cowl neck dolman top tucked into a dark blue skater skirt that reaches the middle of her thighs and a pair of brown scrunched platform boots. Paris' hair is pulled back into a tight ponytail and she's wearing a short sleeved black button shirtdress that goes down to her knees.

I hop into the passenger's seat and Savannah starts driving.

"How was your time with that loser, Ang?" Savannah asks, not taking her eyes off of the road.

I try to laugh. "Lame."

"Did he try anything this time?" Paris asks from the back seat.

"Uh, yeah." I mutter.

"WHAT?!" Savannah laughs whilst turning towards me. "What did he do?!"

I make a disgusted face. "That loser kissed me!"

Everyone says, "EW."

"That's DISGUSTING." Paris says.

"I know!" I agree, but something inside of me is making me feel guilty.

"Guys, stop being mean!" Susie says from the seat behind Savannah's. "He's a nice guy." Now I _really_ feel guilty. I'm such a bitch.

Savannah rolls her eyes. "Whatever. He's such a loser."

"Yeah, either way you knew we were gonna be bitchy to him, Susie. This was an experiment." Paris explains.

She's right. We made this 'experiment' because we knew that Chuckie had a crush on me. I was supposed to be really nice and make him fall even harder for me, and make him believe that he had a shot with me. But instead of me feeling proud of myself and laughing my ass off, I feel bad for him. Spending time with him made me see how fun he is. He's actually pretty cool, not that I would admit that.

"Still, Chuckie is a person. No one deserves this." Susie says.

"You agreed to it, Suz." Savannah says whilst she's still laughing.

We get to school and park in our usual spot. I look around the parking lot to find my old group of 'acquaintances.' I see Tommy and Lil talking with Dil and Phil and Kimi kissing. But I don't see Chuckie.

"I'll be right back." I say to my girls as I exit the car and walk to the gang. "Hey." I greet them.

Everyone looks pretty shocked to see me. "Uh, hey." Tommy says.

"What's up?" Phil asks.

I ignore them and look at Kimi. "Where's Chuckie?"

"He's at home right now." She answers.

"Is he sick?"

She shrugs. "I have no idea. Probably. He hasn't spoken to me since last night when we watched that movie."

I gulp, feeling guilt in my stomach. "Oh." I say, and start to chew on my perfect French-tip manicured nails.

"What's wrong?" She asks. "Did something happen with you two when he drove you home last night?"

I shake my head. "Uh, no. Look, I gotta go, bye." I say and walk away back to my friends.

"Why were you talking to those losers?" Savannah asks as I get closer to them.

I make an annoyed face at her. "Excuse me? Two of them are my cousins, they're not losers."

She laughs. "Ang, are you okay? You _always _call them losers."

"They're _my_ cousins. I can call them whatever I want." I defend them.

"Fair enough, but you can't defend their lame friends."

"What are you talking about? Lil is the captain of the soccer team, Phil is friends with literally _everyone_, and Kimi is one of the most popular girls in school!"

Savannah rolls her eyes again. "Please, being the captain of the soccer team is not cool, Phil always hangs out with junkies, and so does his bitchy girlfriend, Kimi, who's only popular because she's a slut!"

I feel my blood start to boil with anger. She's really starting to piss me off. "Fuck off, Savannah." I say coldly and walk away before I lose my cool and punch her.

As I walk to homeroom, I feel strange. _Why did I get so mad about that? It's not like Phil, Lil, Kimi, Tommy, Dil or Chuckie are my friends._I keep wondering. I decide to push the thought aside and go on with my day.

* * *

School just ended and it was really strange. Chuckie's in almost all of my classes, so it's weird for him not to be there. He has a perfect attendence award, so he's always in school. I must've really hurt him. I feel like shit.

I've been ignoring Savannah and the girls all day. I'm not mad at Susie or Paris, but I've needed time to myself to think.

I get to the bus stop to find the gang again. I wave at them.

"Hey, Angelica." Lil says.

"Hey." I say back.

"You look a little weird. Are you alright?" She asks.

I look down thinking that she's talking about my clothing. I realize what she means and look back at her. "Yeah, I'm fine. What about you?"

"I'm good." She responds with a smile.

The bus arrives before we can further our conversation. We all get into the bus and take our seats. I take my usual seat as well as everyone else.

Throughout the bus ride, I keep my focus out the window. I watch where we're going until after about five minutes of being on the bus, we get to our first stop. Kimi and Phil get off the bus.

Right outside of my window is her and Chuckie's house. I feel something in side of me telling me to do something, so I stand up and walk out of the bus.

"Angelica?" Kimi says in confusion, while holding Phil's hand.

"Uh, hey."

"Where are you going?"

I sigh. "Uhm, can I talk to Chuckie?"

She and Phil exchange a weird look and raise their brows. "Uh, sure. Come on." She leads the way to her house and unlocks the front door. "He should be upstairs in his room."

"Thanks." I say and make my way to his bedroom.

"Hey, Angelica!" Phil calls.

I turn around. "Yeah?"

"Don't try anything 'funny.'" He says whilst putting air quotes around "funny" and wiggling his eyebrows.

Kimi and I roll our eyes and she punchs him. "OW." He screams in a high pitched voice.

I go upstairs and stop when I reach his room. I take a deep breathe and lightly knock on his door.

"Go away, Kimi..." He groans.

I knock a little louder. "It's not Kimi."

He doesn't respond for a couple of seconds. "...Angelica?"

"Yea."

He takes even longer to respond. "Come in."

I slowly open the door to find him laying in his bed. His room is completely spotless. "Hey."

"Hi." He says, looking straight up at his ceiling.

I walk over to his desk chair and move it next to his bed. "Why were you absent today?"

He pretends to cough. "I'm sick."

I roll my eyes. "Yeah right. Why were you actually absent."

He looks at me. "Why do you care?"

I shrug. "I don't know."

He looks back at his ceiling. "I just wasn't in the mood to go today."

I look away from him and nod. "Oh."

"Yup."

A long awkward silence passes. It takes about two minutes before I speak. "I'm sorry."

He looks back at me. "Don't be."

I feel my heart start to hurt. "I am."

"Why?"

"Am I the reason why you were absent?" He ignores me. "I'll take that as a yes." I look away from him again. "I played with your emotions."

He looks genuinely upset. "No you didn't. You were just being nice, and I took it the wrong way. I should be the one to apologize."

I feel a tear fall from my eye. "No, you shouldn't. I did what I did to you on purpose. To humiliate you."

There's another long silence. "Why would you do that?"

I shrug. "I'm a cunt."

He looks at me. "No you're not."

"Yes I am. I wanted you to get hurt. And you did."

"It's okay. I'm used to disappointment."

I start to cry lightly. "It's not okay, Chuckie. I'm horrible! I'm a bitch!"

He looks at me and shakes his head. "You're perfect to me."

I go to the other side of his room. "Stop! Stop making me sound like a saint! What I did was horrible, and I don't deserve your forgiveness."

I realize that I'm full-on crying at this point. "Don't cry."

"Chuckie, why do you even like me?! I'm horrible to you!"

"Because I can see the real you. The real genuine you who you hide under your mean, bitchy disguise."

I sniffle and take another deep breathe. "I don't understand you. You see people in a different light. Why do you do that?"

He shrugs. "I guess I just don't want to think negatively of people who don't deserve it."

"But I do deserve it. I purposely was mean to you."

"I like you too much to hold that against you."

I smile a little bit. "I like you too, Chuckie."

He looks up again. "Just not in the same way as I do."

I walk over to him again and lean down. Our lips connect for a split second before I pull away. "In the same way."

* * *

**Hello guys. I'm sorry if this chapter was a tad confusing, but I thought that it was cute. The new One Direction song **_**Little Things**_** was released today, and it inspired me. Also, I got today and tomorrow off from school because of Hurricane Sandy! If I don't lose power (fingers crossed), I'll be able to write more and the next chapter will be up much sooner! Anyways, I hope that you guys liked this chapter. Happy Halloween! Please Review. (:**


	27. What's The Surprise?

**OH MY GOODNESS. Guys, I am SO sorry that it took me so long to update this fanfic! This has definitely been the longest it's even been for me to update. I had lost power for TWELVE FREAKING DAYS because of Hurricane Sandy (screw you, Sandy). Luckily, I was able to use my phone to go on for every second of not having power, but I couldn't write. So, it took me even longer to update because I also wanted to make this chapter fucking fantastic. But, another problem I had was that I had NO IDEAS when I got my power back. I knew I wasn't going to abandon this fic, but I was completely clueless, so sorry about that too. You guys are amazing and deserve for this to be good. So, without further ado, please enjoy the finale. (:**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own RUGRATS/All Grown Up or the characters.**

**Angelica, Susie: 17 (Seniors)**

**Chuckie: 16 (Junior)**

**Tommy, Phil, Lil, Kimi: 15 (Sophomores)**

**Dil: 14 (Freshman)**

* * *

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

**Tommy's P.O.V.**

"Wake up..." I hear faintly over my excessive snoring.

"Go away, mum." I mumble sternly, throwing my comforter over my face.

"Tommy, you have school today, now wake up."

I don't respond.

"Plus, you don't want to miss your last as a sophomore!"

I turn over. "I don't give a-"

"THOMAS! Get up!"

I roll my eyes from under my covers and remove my blanket from my face. "I'm up."

Mom shakes her head and makes her way out of my room. "Get dressed. I have breakfast made for you and your brother."

I manage to plaster a smile on my face. "Okay."

She leaves my room and I get up. I take a shower and do my hair. Once I finished spiking my hair, I pick out an outfit. I grab a plain white tank top and a pair of dark blue basketball shorts. I then slip on my white supras, my favourite shoes, and go downstairs.

"Hey, Sport." Dad says as I make my way to the kitchen.

"Mornin'." I respond and take a seat at the island. Mom drops a plate of pancakes with chocolate chips in front of me. I look at her and smile. "Thanks, mom."

Dil comes downstairs and runs into the kitchen wearing the weirdest outfit I've seen yet. He's wearing a pair of electric purple cuffed jean capris that reach above his knees and a pale yellow jumper that has his name printed in big red letters. He's also got on a pair of black sneakers and his sherpa (obviously).

I roll my eyes. "Dil, what are you wearing?"

He looks down at his attire. "What do you mean?"

"Bro, it's 98 degrees outside! Why are you wearing a jumper?!"

"I like it." He responds. Good enough response for me.

*RING RING RING*

"I'll be right back." I say to my parents as I run upstairs to my room. I find my phone on my desk and answer it.

"Hey, Tommy."

"Hi, Chuckie." I look out my window to find his car parked in the driveway. "I'll be out in a sec."

I hang up and run back downstairs. "Chuckie's here?" Dad asks.

I nod. "Yup. Thanks for breakfast." I grab my backpack. "Bye."

"Wait!" Dil calls out.

I shake my head. "Hurry up!" I call out to him. "I'll be outside!"

I go outside and wave at Chuckie whose just waiting. I get in the car to find Chuckie dressed in a pair of light blue Bermuda shorts, a short sleeve white button down shirt and a pair of brown sandals. "Hey." He greets.

Dil shortly comes running outside. "Hey Chuckie!" He yells.

Chuckie waves back and pops open the trunk. Dil jumps inside and we then make our way to Phil and Lil's house.

When we get outside Chuckie takes out his phone and texts Phil. Lil comes out first and she's dressed beautifully. She's wearing a light blue peplum dress with white polka dots, her pink diamond necklace and a silver bow ring on her right hand. On her feet she's got on a pair of 2 inch light blue peep toe platform wedges that match her dress. Her hair is straightened, and since it's grown out, it reaches her chest.

Phil comes out a couple of seconds after and he's dressed casual. He's wearing baggy jean shorts that reach about an inch below his knees that has a chain going from his belt loop to his back pocket. His shirt is just a black tee with the Batman symbol on it. He too is wearing a pair of supras, but his are dark blue and meet the top of his ankles. His hair is half spiked and half down.

Lil passes by my window and I wink at her, causing her to blush. Although we've been going out for about seven months, she still gets giddy every time I do something like just winking at her.

When they get into the car we make our way over to Chuckie's house to get Kimi. She runs out of the house as soon as we pull into the driveway and she has a huge grin plastered on her face. She's wearing a pale pink pleated brocade dress that reaches mid-thigh and a pair of 3 inch pink platform wedges. She's got on a pair of crystal chandelier earrings and a pink pearlescent bow choker around her neck. Her hair has grown as well, so her hair that reaches her waist is curled and meets her belly button.

She waves as she runs to the car and sits in her usual seat behind Chuckie and next to Phil.

We then finally head to school. When we get a parking spot, we all exit the car and look at the school.

"This day is gonna go by soooo slowwww." Phil mumbles irritatedly.

Kimi grabs his hand. "Probably, but after today we're going to have the whole summer to ourselves. Just the six of us."

"Don't you mean eight?" Angelica corrects Kimi as she and Susie walk over to where we're standing.

Angelica's wearing a sleeveless leopard print high-low dress that reached inbetween her knees and ankles and a pair of 3 and a half inch black peep toe wedge booties. She's wearing brown and red makeup and her hair has beachy waves. Susie is wearing a black floral print peplum sheath dress and 2 inch pink ankle strap peep toe pumps. Her hair is straightened and her makeup is light.

"Oh yeah, sorry guys." Kimi apologizes.

"Come on, Finster." Angelica says to Chuckie. "We gotta get to class." Chuckie nods and quickly goes with Angelica and Susie to their homeroom.

"I guess we should get going, too." I direct towards Phil. He doesn't answer so I turn to find him and Kimi making out. "PDA!" I scream at them and Phil just flips off, while not even breaking their kiss. I laugh and turn to Lil. "I'll see you next period."

She smiles, too. "Okay, I'll see you later." And we share a short yet sweet kiss.

"Alright, let's go." I hear Phil say.

**Susie's P.O.V.**

*RING*

Angelica, Chuckie and I get to our homeroom to find everyone freaking out. I suppose they're just excited that it's the last day of the school year that we have to be in this shithole. I'm pretty happy about this as well.

Angelica and Chuckie are seated next to each other because of our assigned seats; not that either of them are arguing about it. They make the strangest couple. Although, I'm the only one who knows that they're together. They began dating I think, six months ago, yet I'm the only one who knows that they like each other like that. People were baffled when they began to hang out and everyone is still confused on why Angelica even speaks to him, considering she's arguably the hottest and most popular girl in the school while Chuckie's, well... Chuckie.

They do really like each other though, I know that for a fact. I don't know how far they've gotten in their relationship, but when it's just the three of us, they act very comfortable with each other. It's cute, I guess.

I don't know when they're going to tell everyone that they're together. It even took Angelica two months to tell me, her best friend, about their relationship. Let's just say that I was surprised.

I love Angelica, I really do, but I'm actually not 100% supportive of their relationship. Secretly, I've always had a baby crush on Chuckie. I just don't understand how Angelica treated him like crap since as long as I can remember, and I've always been very nice to him, yet he's always been head over heels for her. It sometimes gets a little under my skin, but not to the point were I would ever do anything to sabatoge their relationship. Truthfully, if they're happy, so am I.

Sometimes when we hang out though, I feel really uncomfortable. Like, we'll all go to one of our houses and I'll just feel like the third wheel. We'll be watching a movie, and I'll turn towards them to find the two of them kissing and getting handsy. It's weird.

I'm not the jealous type, but sometimes it just upsets me a bit.

**Dil's P.O.V.**

*RING*

First period's over.

"Hey Dil!" I hear a feminine call out to me as I make my way to my second period class, English. I turn around to find Courtney Shaw, the girl I went to Kimi and Chuckie's party with as my date.

She's wearing a white muscle shirt with a giant dark grey heart printed on the front and a cutout back. Her legs are only covered with a pair of black demin short shorts that obviously used to be jeans and a pair of classic black Dr. Marten boots with spikes. Her long blonde hair is straightened and she has a huge smile on her face as she runs up to me.

"Hey Court." I greet her with a smile. "What's up?"

"Happy last day of school!" She laughs.

"Yeah, you too."

"What are you gonna do over the summer?"

I think about it for a second. "I don't know. I think I'm just gonna stay home."

"Oh, that sucks. Maybe we can hang out?"

I smile. "Yeah, that'd be cool. We can go to an amusement park or something."

"I love amusement parks!"

"Awesome, so let's go. My friends will probably want to go, too."

"Okay, let's do that soon, though."

"Why?"

"I'm going on vacation with my family."

"Oh, where?"

"We don't know yet. I hope we go somewhere like Germany or Italy. That'd be so cool!"

"Oh, same. I doubt I'll be anything cool like that, though."

She gives me a small smile. "You should come with me."

We both laugh. "Yeah, I should."

*RING*

"Crap!" She says. "I gotta get to class! See ya later, Dil."

"Bye." I wave to her as I run to my nest class."

**Kimi's P.O.V.**

*RING*

IT'S FINALLY LUNCH TIME. Seventh period; only this and two more to go.

This day has been going by _so _slowly, it's ridiculous! But, in a less than three hours, I'll be done with this place. Thank goodness.

Phil and I walk out of Chem and make our way to the cafeteria. When we get there, we find the gang all sitting at our usual table near the windows. As we walk to our table, Phil and I pass by James and I wave at him.

Remember James? The annoying, creepy weirdo from the beginning of the year who kept flirting with me? Well, he's backed off. We're actually kind of friends now. He's even dating someone now, which isn't surprising, considering he is really attractive, I have to admit.

We also pass Angelica and Susie's lunch table and they wave at us. We've all been hanging out together lately. It's really strange, since Angelica's always been pretty mean, but she's nice now. She's been coming over a lot lately, to hang out with Chuckie. They say that it's just because Chuckie's "tutoring her," but I have a feeling that there's more to their relationship.

"Phil! Kimi!" We turn to find my other group of buddies. Noah, Erik, Alex, Andrew, Jared, Chase and Corey. We wave at them. Phil and Jared don't talk, at all, but Jared isn't on Phil's shit list anymore, at least. I haven't smoked since that one encounter either, but they're still my friends and I really like hanging out with them.

We get to our table and sit in our usual seats.

"Hey Kimi, mom just texted me and said that she has a surprise when we get home." Chuckie says to me.

A gigantic smile forms on my face. "Really? What is it?"

"I don't know. She didn't tell me. It's a _surprise._"

I look at Phil. "I'm so excited now! Watch the day go by so much slower now.."

He laughs, "Yeah it will."

I glare at him. "Hey, thanks." I look back at Chuckie. "What do you think it will be?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe it's candy!"

Chuckie gives me a funny expression. "Why would she be excited about that?"

I shrug. "Damn, okay so it's not candy. Maybe it's money?"

"I don't think so. Why would we be getting money?"

"I don't know! I'm just coming up with possibilities."

He rolls his eyes and then widens them. "Maybe we're going on vacation!"

"Oh my god, YES!" I shout. "That's definitely it! Where do you think we're going?"

He takes out his lunch. "I don't know, Kimi. We'll find out when we get home."

"Okay." I sigh. "I hope we're gonna go to somewhere exotic like Bora Bora. It's so beautiful there."

Phil looks down at his phone on the table that starts to vibrate and picks it up. "Hello?... Really?... Awesome, okay well I'll see you at home... Go to the Finster's house?... Okay, well I'll see ya later, bye dad." He hangs up. "Lil, that was dad, he said that we have a surprise too! We're going to Kimi and Chuckie's house after school to find out what it is."

Lil's face turns into pure joy. "Yes!"

Tommy then looks at his phone. "Dil, mom just texted me. Same for us. We're going to Chuckie and Kimi's after school."

I smile widely. "Okay this is DEFINITELY a vacation! It's a vacation for all of us together!"

Phil puts his arm around me. "This is gonna be awesome."

I nod and turn to him. "Come with me to get lunch?"

He nods, "okay."

We get onto the lunch line and wait. "I hope we don't go somewhere dumb like Alaska."

"I like Alaska." He responds.

"Yeah, well no one wears bikinis in Alaska."

His eyes widen. "Nevermind. I hate Alaska."

I laugh. "Well I just hope we don't go somewhere boring _or_ cold."

He laughs, "Nah, I don't think she'd get you excited for something like that."

"I hope not. That would be just cruel."

**Angelica's P.O.V.**

*RING*

SCHOOL'S OFFICIALLY DONE.

And when I say that school's over, I mean it. I'M OUT. Senior year's over and I'm so happy to say that I'm done with school. I mean, there's college too, but I'm actually really excited for that. I'm gonna persue my dream of becoming a fashion designer and I'm attending _F.I.T. _in New York City in the fall.

But for now, it's summer break. It's time to pull out the high-waisted shorts and _Victoria's Secrets _bikinis. It's the best time of the year and I couldn't be happier.

My entire ninth period class runs out of our classroom and out the front door of our school.

I meet up with the gang to find Phil standing on top of Chuckie's car and screaming. "FINALLY WE'RE FREE!"

Kimi looks up at him. "Phil, we still have two more years! Now get down before Chuckie comes over here an-"

"PHILLLL!" We all look towards the direction of the scream to find Chuckie red in the face and he looks pissed. "GET OFF MY CAR YOU IDIOT!"

Phil jumps off the car and slings his arm around Kimi. "We're gonna have the best summer ever. The beach, movies, amusement parks."

"We do that every summer, Phil." Kimi says.

"I know, but it'll just be the best this year. I can tell. Plus, it's the first summer that we're a couple." He leans over and kisses her on the lips without even taking his arm off of her shoulder. They smile at each other and you can just see the love they share.

"Hey." I look at Chuckie who's smiling at me.

"Hey."

"Excited for the summer?"

"Are you kidding me? The beach and bikinis; why wouldn't I be excited?"

Phil breaks his moment with Kimi and buds into me and Chuckie's conversation. "I agree with Angelica! Beach and bikinis!"

Chuckie rolls his eyes. "No one asked you, Phil."

"What's your problem?" Phil asks.

"You were standing on my car you dumbass!"

Phil just laughs even harder, which causes everyone else to laugh too, besides Chuckie. His laugh is contagious.

"Alright, well I'll see you later," Chuckie continues, "I'd give you a ride, but you know... no room."

I shrug. "It's okay, Chuckie. I've been driving myself home since I got my car. See ya."

I wave as I walk away to find Susie standing next to my red 2012 BMW 8 Series. She smiles.

"Hey girl! I'm so psyched right now."

"Same." I smile as I unlock the doors and we hop inside.

**Chuckie's P.O.V.**

We all get into my car and I start the engine.

"I'm so happy right now, I can't even explain it!" I hear Phil cheer from the backseat.

"Same here, and I am _sooo_ excited to find out our surprise! Aren't you, Chuckie?" This is all Kimi's been talking about since I told her during lunch.

"For the one thousanth time, yes, I'm excited."

I see her pout from the rear-view mirror. "You don't have to be so rude about it."

"Sorry."

"Well I for one am _really_ excited to find out where we're going." Phil says.

"Me too!" We all hear Dil's muffled cheer from the trunk. I always forget that he's in there and it just freaks me out.

I pull into the driveway and we all jump out of the car. I pop the trunk and Dil hops out.

"Let's go!" Dil exclaims. He's a strange one.

Kimi unlocks the front door and we all run inside. We find all of our parents in the living room and mom and dad are sitting on the couch.

"Hi guys." Dad greets us.

We all wave. "Hi dad, mom." I say with a smile. Kimi walks over to them and gives them hugs, like she always does.

"Surprise time?" Kimi asks in a sweet voice.

All of our parents smile at each other and then look back at us.

**Lil's P.O.V.**

Chaz stands up and so does Kira. They go upstairs.

We all look at our parents with confused expressions. "What's going on?" I ask.

Mom looks at me and laughs. "Be patient, Lil."

Mr. and Mrs. Finster come back downstairs and Kira is holding three white envelopes in her hands. I look over at Kimi and I see a huge grin making its way onto her face.

Kira gives an envelope with "DEVILLE" written on it to mom, and another one with "PICKLES" on it to Stu. Each of our parents hands the envelopes to their oldest child.

Chuckie, Tommy and I all open the envelopes at the exact same time to find 3x8 slips of paper. I read one of them quickly and my eyes widen. "WE'RE ALL GOING TO PARIS!" I scream.

Kimi screams with happiness and grabs one of the four airline tickets that Chuckie is holding. "Oh my god!" She cheers and hugs her parents. "Thank you," she cries as she buries her face into her dad's light blue button down shirt.

"Angelica and Susie's families are coming, too." Chaz announces while Kimi continues to hug him.

"This is awesome!" Phil keeps saying while jumping around the house.

All of our parents smile at their kids. "We're glad you like your surprises." Dad says.

"We're going in three weeks!" Tommy happily says as he reads his ticket.

"This is so cool!" I say.

"Let's see if we're sitting together!" Kimi exclaims.

We all nod and sit in a circle on the floor. We all put our tickets on the ground and check our seat numbers.

"You're all seated with your siblings." Mom interrupts.

"Oh great." I roll my eyes and Phil shoots me a glare which causes me to laugh a little.

Kimi looks a little closer at the tickets and gets a confused expression on her face.

"Kimi, what's wrong?" Phil asks her.

She looks at Kira. "Um mom, I think you bought the wrong tickets. These are one-way tickets."

I nod while comparing her ticket to mine. Her and Chuckie's tickets are one-way, while me, Phil, Tommy and Dil have round trip.

Chuckie nods too. "Yeah, she's right. And you always buy round-trip."

Chaz and Kira smile at each other. "That's the second part of you surprise." We all look more confused than before. "We're staying there."

"What?" Kimi asks.

A big smile grows on Kira's face. "It's time to go back. We're moving."

Two of my best friends are moving.

**Phil's P.O.V.**

My girlfriend and best friend are moving.

I look at Kimi and her jaw is dropped. "What?" She asks again.

Chaz smiles. "You're going back Kimi! Aren't you excited?"

I see that she's on the brink of crying. "Phil?"

"Well I guess you guys want to talk about this, huh? It's pretty big news, so we'll leave you to talk." Didi says with a smile and all of our parents go to the kitchen.

"Phil?" Kimi repeats.

I don't respond.

She hugs me as she continues to cry and buries her face in my shirt. I don't react.

This morning was perfect. I woke up without Lil yelling in my ear and to dad making pancakes, my favourite breakfast, and I wore really comfortable clothes which I was happy about and it was the last day of school which made me really excited to do stuff over the summer with the gang, especially Kimi.

Kimi.

She's still holding onto me and crying.

My hands slowly make their way up to the middle of her back and I hold her gently, allowing her to just cry.

Kimi's moving 4,000 miles away from me.

The first girl that I've ever loved is moving 4,000 miles away from me.

I start to cry too.

* * *

**WOW. That was depressing. Well, I'm sorry that it had to end that way, but it did. Bye.**

* * *

**JUST KIDDING. YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS: SEQUEL. That's right, you heard it right. There's gonna be a sequel to the fanfic that is all about the gang's vacation in Paris and dealing with Kimi and Chuckie having to move. I don't exactly know when it will be posted, but I'm hoping pretty soon. Anyways, tell me if you're excited about the sequel, suggestions of what you want to see happen, and anything that your heart desires. Oh, sorry for the most uncalled for finale ever. I know I gave you guys no heads up, and I'm sorry, but I thought that it was a pretty good idea. And since there's a sequel, I guess it's not really a finale. Oh yeah, and I'm also sorry that I went from the beginning of school right to the last day of school, but I didn't know where to go right after my last chapter. Oh well, this was an alright chapter right? Comment and tell me what you thought. **

**Alright, well let's try to get to 80 reviews? I'd really like to hear what you think, and I can't wait to post chapter one of the sequel. Oh, and comment what you think it should be named. **

**Please review. (:**


End file.
